


The Time Keeper

by Slayerite



Series: The DEMONs of Rising Numbers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara and Reader are related, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk And Reader Are Related, Gen, Good Chara, Male Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a DEMON of Rising Numbers, Reader is a mage, Unreliable Narrator, reader is a male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerite/pseuds/Slayerite
Summary: New Summary!After eight long years in a whole other universe after an experiment gone wrong involving your Soul, you are mysteriously called back home by an unknown force, and as a result, you meet the young Monster Ambassador and his friends.Your Soul has changed, and as a result you have lost two years worth of memories. As you regain memories, your world continues to change.You aren't sure if you are ready to move on with what has happened, especially what happened thirty years ago with your biological sister. Forces continue to work against your efforts in helping monsterkind, and your family is constantly changing.I am waiting until the end of the story to tidy up what I have written, as it can get very confusing at times.





	1. Time Away From Home

Eight years.

 

Eight years has gone by since you entered this place. This new dimension.

 

This new “universe”.

 

The sun rising to greet you. And it has been the eighth year since.

 

When you first entered this “universe”, it was after experimenting with your Soul. Who knew that that experiment would take you to this place. It was devoid of humans and monsters. It was as if it was made for you to live while waiting to go back home. In a way, it is like as if nothing but the natural flora and fauna existed here. It was beautiful. It was incredible.

 

But it wasn’t home.

  
  
  
  
  


Your first night, you waited to be brought back home.

 

The second night was spent still waiting.

 

By the end of the first month, you had given up all hope on returning.

  
  
  
  
  


Luckily you still had your magic to survive. You were a Red Mage, which means magic is limited to weapon and utility based. Also that made you extremely determined. They had 

helped you in your struggle to survive in this realm.

 

You had made yourself a small, one-room cabin after a few

  
  


The cabin was located at the base of Mt. Ebott, or at least your home’s equivalent of Mt. Ebott. You had always wanted to see the area inside the caverns of your Ebott, but the monsters dwelled there. Also you would have presumed the monsters have expanded the caverns of your Ebott, so this Ebott caverns might not be the same.

  
  
  


As the day wore on, you went checking on your garden. Flowers. Endless golden flowers. All grown to perfection. You admit you weren’t exactly a green thumb, but with years of nothing else to do you could grown anything now.

  
  
  


The sun started setting, and you head back to your cabin. As you head inside, you toss a few fireballs at the lights outside, to deter animals that would occasionally ‘trespass’ onto your ‘property’. After having some dinner and some light training, you fall asleep on your decently-made bed.

  
  
  
  
  


It felt like only moments later you woke back up, sun shining through your window. You had the same dream again. Or was it a memory? Yeah, memory. Of being in what you believe is the void. And six somethings colliding directly into your Soul. But none of that matters. You have to get up.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Something feels wrong. You can feel it in your Soul. It feels… familiar, somehow. Like someone is calling for help. But that can’t be possible. As far as you know, you are the only one in this beautiful, yet blasted place. No one can possibly call for your help.

  
  
  


But, if your Soul can feel something or someone calling out for help, then that means someone else must be here. You can feel your Soul get excited by the prospect of someone else to talk to in this place.

 

Feeling it is worth a try, you try mentally honing in where the cry for help is. You feel yourself becoming enveloped in the same darkness that brought you here ages ago.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Without realizing it, you’re home. Not home as in your cabin. Home as in your universe. And how did you know that?

 

Because there was a freaking burning building right in front of you.

 

But personal celebrations were for later. You must investigate the call for help.

 

You headed towards the building. There were fire trucks all around it, trying in vain to extinguish the rampant flames. There was a news truck nearby, with it apparently reporting it on the local news. You pass by to hear what they are talking about.

 

“This is Channel 3 News reporting live at the scene. A fire has broken out at the Ebott Administration Building, where the Monster Ambassador and others were having a meeting about getting rights for monsters. We are going to see how this turns out, if people are capable of surviving the flames until the firefighters are able to put out the flames and stuff. Stay tuned.”

  
  
  


Huh. The monsters under Ebott have been freed. And if they had been freed, the barrier must have been destroyed. And that must mean the monsters have obtained the seventh soul they needed to destroy the barrier.

 

Well that sucks. You were hoping the barrier would be destroyed without the need of one last soul. That was what your science team was working on before your ‘incident’. Oh well, that sucks. But that was not the reason you were here right now. You are in this location right now because someone called for help. And you were DETERMINED to help, at any cost. You start to head towards the building.

 

“HEY! No one is supposed to enter the building until the flames have died down!” one firefighter yells to you.

 

“Bite me.” you call back, eyes flashing red. That got them to back off. Now into the flames you go.

 

This place is hot as hell, but heat has always been your friend. To protect your lungs with, you summoned a gas mask to secure around your face. That’s better. Some burning pieces of wood crashed down onto you, catching you on fire. That didn’t faze you any, so you brushed off the embers. You were practically and literally fireproof, anyways.

 

The feeling you have in your Soul is somehow telling you that there is currently one person in this building. And that same feeling is telling you that this person is important to you in some way.

 

The fires are everywhere you look. You come across an obstacle of fallen beams of wood blocking your path. You sighed. This is going to be a pain in the butt, isn’t it. So you summoned the weapon you always summoned: a hatchet. That was basically the only weapon you could summon. But that didn’t matter, as hatchets seemed to be useful. Anyway, you manage to clear a path through, still on the lookout for the one who called out for help.

 

Finally, you find where help was called. In the bathroom, where it was blocked by some debris. No matter. That won’t stop you. Grabbing some burning pieces of debris, you toss it aside. Finally you managed to clear enough debris to allow the door to open. Inside you find a child, no older than 10 in a blue and magenta jumper.

 

“Hey, rescue has come. You want out?” You questioned, stretching your hand out. Wait, of course they want out, the building is on fire!

 

The child looked relieved to see you, as if they weren’t expecting for you to hear their cry for help. You knew as a fact they were the one calling out. They were the only one here.

 

They grabbed your outstretched hand. The moment your hands linked, you felt a familiarity in their Soul. But that doesn’t matter right now. They were only a child, and they needed to get to safety. The two of you slowly made it back out of the building. The flames were getting thicker, and the place seemed ready to blow.

 

You make it out just in time. The front of the building blew up like an epic explosion in any good movie, with you not looking back.

  
  
  


You just hope you look awesome enough to safely deliver the child back into the arms of their parents or guardians.


	2. A Long Time Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet the crew. And some of your history is revealed for plot purposes. A revelation is also made.
> 
> The author acknowledges that he needs to work on dialogue and content, as he naturally sucks at writing.

“Frisk!” you hear someone say. You turn around.

 

There appears to be a group of monsters. Two skeletons, one short and one tall, a fish-lady, a yellow dinosaur-like one, and two goats-people. They all seem to be relieved to see you with the kid - Frisk.

 

Frisk starts towards them, then looks at you, their expression clearly saying ‘come meet them’. You decide to meet them.

 

“Thank you for saving my child, my child.” the smaller goat person exclaims.

 

“It was my pleasure,” you state. “I felt a call for help, and it lead me straight here.”

 

“Well then thank you more” they - she replies. She then notices your hatchet.

 

Not wanting to appear threatening, you quickly unsummon it. The fish-lady seems alarmed.

 

“Punk, are you a MAGE?!” she exclaims.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” you reply. Wait, why are you even apologizing?

 

“I think we should introduce ourselves first, before accusing them,” the larger goat-person answered. “I am Asgore, King of Monsters”.

 

“I am Toriel, temporary guardian of the Ambassador.” Toriel then responds, looking annoyed that she has to be temporary.

 

“I-I’m Dr. Alphys, scientist.” the small yellow dinosaur pipes up.

 

“My name is Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard!” fish lady - Undyne responds.

 

“MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” The taller of the two skeletons replies enthusiastically.

 

Out of all the monsters, only the shorter skeleton seemed to be reluctant to share his name. It is smart of him, for all he and the others know, you could have just started the fire yourself just to get in their good graces.

 

“SANS! GREET THE NEW HUMAN! AND DON’T USE A WHOOPEE CUSHION!” Papyrus complains.

 

“okay.”  the shorter skeleton replies. “hi, i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” You can tell by the feeling in your Soul that he is Checking you. You don’t mind, as far as you know you lack any Level Of ViolencE and EXecution Points. He holds out his hand. You take it. A loud, wet farting sound hits the air.

 

“SANS!” Papyrus screeches.

 

“wasn’t me bro.” Sans replies.

 

You smile.

 

“The ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny.” You respond.

 

Realizing just now you were still wearing your gas mask, you quickly take it off and unsummon them, revealing your face.

 

People have always been unnerved by your unnaturally red eyes. This didn’t take exception to Asgore and Toriel, as they seemed to take a step back from you.

 

“Let me introduce myself. I’m,” you started to say, but as you stated your name, all that came out was some weird static noise, and your own name was unrecognizable in all that garbled nonsense. Everybody seemed unfocused when you stated it, but Frisk seemed to clutch his head, as if in pain. Weird.

 

Has your ‘trip’ left it so your real name can’t be stated at all? That didn’t matter much, as most people only knew you by your nickname.

 

“What did you say your name was?” Toriel questioned.

 

“W-well my name is… unimportant, but most people call me by my nickname Schrodinger. With two dots over the o.” You decide to give them.

 

“Well then, Schrodinger, for saving Frisk from that fire, I would like to formally invite you over for dinner, as thanks.” Toriel suggested.

 

“Well I would simply love to, Ms. Toriel,” you reply. “I don’t save people because I am doing it out of the kindness of my Soul, but because it is the RIGHT thing to do.”

 

This ought to be interesting.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sans didn’t know what to make of you. You came here, saved Frisk, and get to meet the crew. He isn’t really buying into your whole ‘right thing to do’ spiel. He had to do that many times in Judgement Hall, against the kid. He only got more suspicious by your stats.

 

**“Schrodinger”**

 

**LV: E̶ͧ͐r͉̙̱̪̯̥̐ͩ̒r͚͔͉̖͖̭͙̋ͬ͂ͭo͉̘ ̪̰̪̆́͌ͅr͕͔̿́̎ͧͫ**

**EXP: r͔͖͔ͯ̃r̗̞̂̐́ͥ̌̂͂ ̶̣̣̄͐o̶̫̱͇̫̖̜̙r̫͖̘̭̞̾ͯ̃̒̍͌**

 

**HP: 210**

**ATK: E͕̓ͧ̔ͧ ̵̝͚̠̀̐̔̿̽͗r͙̜̺̘ ̡̊ͪ̑̀̇̂o̱͔̣͈̓͌ͅ ̶͚̦͓̯̫̟͉̓̋̐͒ͬŗ̗̯̝̍**

**DEF: E̞̦ͫ̈́ ̸̗r͈ͨ̄r̝͓̳̻̟̣͖̓ͪ͊ͬͭ ͚̖̯ͯr͔͔ͭ͂̐ͭ̋ͬ͠ͅ**

 

**“Error, information cannot be located”**

 

He needed to get to the bottom of why you are like this.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


You decide to go back to the only place you knew would have your things. Your lab. As a scientist, you were very well renowned in science. Your facility has state-of-the-art equipment, for the purposes of science. But your facility has seen better days.

 

It looked like it hasn’t been used since your incident. Walls were collapsed. Ceilings caved in. It would be nice if you could fix it up. Perhaps you can fix it up a bit before dinner.

  
  
  


Time flies when you are having fun… cleaning that is. Luckily your identification card still worked on the systems. Unfortunately, most of the systems have decayed, so you will have to fix them later. It was only two hours until you were due for dinner at Toriel’s, with everyone you met being there. You decide to watch your incident report on your security camera blackbox.

 

This black box recorded practically everything, from what happened, to the Soul reports of all your personnel. Unfortunately, only two people survived the incident. One of them, you recognized as your sister, one of the co-owners of the facility. The other was someone you felt was familiar, but couldn’t place a read on.

 

Finally it was time to get going. Luckily nobody had decided a breaking-in and entering on the place.

 

You arrive at Toriel’s place. Since it has been only a few months since monsters came to the surface, it was nothing more than basically a shoddily-built house. You step up to the door and knock. It opens.

 

“Get in here, punk!” Undyne screams. She proceeds to pull you inside.

 

The house might be crappy, but it sure feels… homely. You decide to examine the interior.

 

It has the things you would expect in any house: pictures on every wall, a small kitchen, and a couple rooms to the side. Oh, and also a video game console and T.V.

 

“Come, it is almost time to eat.” Toriel says from the kitchen.

 

Not wanting to make yourself a nuisance, you head to the couch and plop down. You decide to watch Frisk play on his game. It was some sort of underwater-survival game. Sub-something.

 

Someone else plops onto the couch with you. It is Sans.

 

“sooooo... mind telling me why your stats are errors? Sans nonchalantly questions.

 

“I… honestly don’t know,” you reply, quickly Checking your own stats. Huh. Weird. Like everything in your life so far right now.

 

“then do you mind telling me who you are and what you do?” Sans presses on.

 

“Maybe at dinner, but not now.” you reply.

 

Sans decides to shut up at that. You honestly can’t blame him. Using your excellent analytical mind, you can deduce that he cares for Frisk, and will give anyone who gives Frisk a bad time, a bad time. Soon dinner is ready.

 

Everyone is at the table. The food seems expertly cooked. The others seem to be cautious of you, but Toriel and Asgore seem… saddened, by your presence. You can only guess you reminded them of someone in their past.

 

After you all start eating, it seems that Toriel decides to break the ice.

 

“So, Schrodinger, please don’t mind me for asking, but what is it that you do?” Toriel asks.

 

You think for a bit. What is it that you did?

 

“Well, for starters, I’m a scientist,” you decide to start. “A very good one, if I recall. It has been nearly a decade since I last was able to put on the lab coat, for I had disappeared. I do not know why or how I disappeared. But I did.”

 

“Oh, do y-you w-work for any labs n-nearby?” Alphys questions.

 

“Work for one? Naw, I own one. Redeyes Laboratory. Got it after I had groundbreaking discoveries in various fields of college. I can be considered a jack-of-all-trades in various fields.” You responded.

 

“Have you always had magic?” Undyne asks, narrowing her eye.

 

“Undyne, hush.” Toriel shushed her, but you only smiled.

 

“As far as I remembered, yes. I have always had magic. I am a Red-Soul, for Determination.” you responded. Frisk seemed deep in thought. “Red Souls are a rarity, for many lack a Soul of sufficient Determination to be a Red-Soul. As a Red-Soul, I can manifest a weapon, some equipment, and as a bonus, I am mostly fireproof. Which is why I was occasionally a volunteer firefighter, for I can go into the hottest fires that most others wouldn’t dare enter.” You finish.

 

“Really? Well that sounds… COOL! You should TOTALLY train with Papyrus and I sometime!” Undyne exclaims.

 

“That sounds hard and tiring. COUNT ME IN!” You replied enthusiastically. After 8 years of nothing much to do, you could now properly train.

 

Dinner goes by without much more conversation. That is when Asgore decides to ask you something touchy.

 

“Human, do you have any family?” he questions. You freeze. No one has really asked you about your family. But you have to be determined. Asgore seems to think your silence is you wanting to avoid the question. “You don’t have to answer, if you don’t like.”

 

You swallowed. “No, it just caught me off guard. I have had 2 sisters, one of them being a half-sister. My full sister died 30 years ago. I am unsure what has happened to my half-sister, as we have not had contact in 8 years. I also have a half-brother. He is… estranged, last time I checked. He was disconnected from the family Soul link for doing highly unethical and illegal experiments at my facility. I do not know where he is, nor do I care.”

 

At your response, the table goes quiet. Everybody finishes their meal, and starts to put away dishes.

 

Asgore seems distraught at hearing of what happened to your sister. Alphys seems… ticked off at what seems to be what your half-brother, for she seems to be an avid scientist as well.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


You decide it is best for you to take your leave. You go to the kitchen thank Toriel for the meal.

 

“It was my pleasure to. Stay safe out there, my child.” Toriel asks.

 

As you whisk yourself away, you accidentally knock some pictures off the fridge. You bend over to pick them up, before anyone notices you did anything. One of the pictures has someone you think you recognize.

 

Your jaw drops. This picture is one of a girl. She has coppery-brown hair, red eyes, and a noticeable blush.

 

Your jaw doesn’t drop because it is just anyone. For you have coppery brown hair, red eyes, and a slight blush.

 

You are staring into the picture of your dead sister.

 

Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, stuff about what you think.


	3. Time to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some info on Shrodinger's past with Chara

_ It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. Two year-old you and eight year-old Chara were standing near your father, ready to introduce you to the rest of the family. _

 

_ “Alright kids, I know this will be hard, but we can manage. Stay determined, and they will love you, as I do. Alright. Lets do this.” your father stated. _

 

_ He knocked the door, and only a few seconds later, it opened. A lovely-looking woman stepped out. She had brown hair and emerald-green eyes. She looked down upon you, seeing you, and putting a smile on her face. _

 

_ “Hello, sweetie. My name is Gertrude. I have heard a lot about you from my husband, your father. I am glad to finally meet you.” she smiled as she was saying. _

 

_ Scared little you hid behind Chara’s leg, you being scared of meeting new people. But if you concentrate hard enough… Bingo! You can tell she has a Soul of Kindness, so getting to know her will be easy, and she will be less prone to… hurting you, like your own mother has done. _

 

_ “Jack, come here and meet your ‘new’ brother and sister.” Gertrude called into the house. _

 

_ An older boy, about ten, appeared just moments later. He had coppery-brown hair like you, but gray eyes, unlike you. He takes one good look at you, before yelling “Stay out of my room, demons!”. He proceeded to go down what you presume to be a hallway. _

 

_ Dad and Gertrude look at eachother, sighing. _

 

_ “Sorry about that. He usually isn’t rude. Don’t let it get to you. Now, come along children.” Gertrude said, ushering the two of you inside. _

 

_ So this is going to be your life now. So swell. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“C-chara.” you whispered. You heard some clattering of some plates behind you, like whoever was holding them dropped them in shock. You knew you would if you heard someone utter the name you had missed for years.

 

“W-what did you say?” you heard Toriel whisper back.

 

“Chara was my sister,” you muttered back.

 

Toriel looked like she would faint. You know you would if… wait. You know what you would say. It would be like, three paragraphs ago.

 

Asgore entered the area. He looked at you, then Toriel, then back to you.

 

“What is going on here?” he questioned, in his deep rumbling voice.

 

You pointed at the picture of Chara in your hand. “Chara was my sister who died years ago. I noticed this picture, and I knew it was her.”

 

Asgore seemed like he was deep in thought. Finally, he spoke.

 

“It finally makes sense. Chara mentioned before she had a brother on the surface. You even have a resemblance to her. I am sorry child, for what has happened.”

 

You nodded. “I haven’t seen her alive in years. She left because of what the humans of our village thought of us. She couldn’t take me with, as I was too young, and the witch we had as a mother would have caught us.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ Four year-old you and ten-year Chara were at the dirt road entry into your small village. You were holding your one year-old half-sister, Jade. You were talking to Chara. _

 

_ “But why do you have to leave?” You questioned. _

 

_ “Because, Dingy. I can’t stand living here where all the villagers call us ‘demons’,” she replied. “Plus, mother will be worse to me than she is to you. You know I can’t stay here. You can be strong. Please, stay determined, for when I return.” _

 

_ You thought for a bit. You knew a Red-Soul can’t be easily swayed, so you just decided to cut losses. _

 

_ “Goodbye then, Chara. I… I love you.” you said, whispering the last part. _

 

_ She smiled. “Goodbye. I love you too.” She turned to leave. _

 

_ Suddenly, numbers filled your vision, like one of those number-code decoders on shows. The final numbers then revealed themselves to you. _

 

_ 201Z. Chara’s death. _

 

_ “Wait!” you yell. Chara turns. “201Z, you die”. _

 

_ Chara nodded, as if she understood what you meant. She then turned, her and her green-and-yellow striped shirt to never be seen again… alive. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


You don’t know when, but when that memory was recalled, you had started to cry. Everyone was looking at you, intent on you recalling your past with Chara.

 

“I-I didn’t see her for two years. But when I saw her, I knew she was dead. I could feel it. Her Soul had already been absorbed by that monster. I never once suspected that the monster had killed her. I could  _ feel _ she was allowing her soul to be absorbed. But the others of my village wouldn’t listen.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_ You were the only one in the village circle that day. Just six-year old you against the many golden flowers that grew in the center. Suddenly, you noticed a shadow casted over you. You turned around to see a large goat-type monster, with long horns, lines around the jaw, and robes you recognized as the Delta Rune. So monsters  _ were _ real, just as your mother said. _

 

_ You tilted your head, only to see the body of your dead sister in its arms. You could feel her Soul still going, and it was in whatever that creature. You could still feel that even after this time away, she still loved you. However, you had started to cry, for you knew you would never hear her voice again. Never hear any of her jokes again. Never, to eat chocolate with her by your side. _

 

_ Someone must have heard you, for you suddenly heard screams. The goat-creature paid no mind, and laid Chara’s body in the center of the golden flowers. _

 

_ People were converging on all sides. You, however didn’t pay them any mind. Starting with the ones on the edges, you collected as many golden flowers as you can, putting them in a bunch. You decided to place the flowers in the hands of Chara’s body. You could feel the affection coming from her Soul. _

 

_ It was at that point the villagers started attacking the creature. You, however weren’t having any of it. _

 

_ “Stop!” you pleaded. “Leave it alone!” _

 

_ They were having none of it. You could hear your real mother shouting “You killed my daughter!” _

 

_ Someone was dragging you back. You tried fighting against your restraints. But they were strong. But you were DETERMINED! You finally broke against the restraints and rushed towards the monster. _

 

_ But you couldn’t. Your own mother decided she would ‘protect you from the child-killing monster’, by slinging some of her own magic at you. Fire magic. You lacked resistance against it back then, so you were burned badly. Your Soul nearly shattered from it as well. You felt a spike of intense hatred coming from Chara’s Soul, just wanting everything in their path but you eliminated. _

 

_ But the monster smiled, picked up Chara’s body, and left, going back towards the mountain, where you believed the monsters resided. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“A-and that, was t-the l-last time I s-saw either of them.” you finished your recounting, full-on sobbing.

 

Asgore and Toriel were sobbing as well, for your past wasn’t a very happy one. Alphys and Undyne looked completely mesmerized. Sans and Papyrus looked deep in thought. And Frisk seemed like he was having a couple of his own tears.

 

Finally, Asgore and Toriel managed to stop long enough to mention that the goat creature was their son, Asriel, who absorbed Chara’s Soul after dying from an illness. This interested you a bit, but you needed to get a level head back.

 

Everybody sat in silence, completing what was on their mind. Finally, Papyrus spoke.

 

“I HATE TO BE A BOTHER, BUT IS IT NORMAL FOR HUMANS TO HAVE THAT DARK STUFF COMING FROM YOUR EYES?”

 

You wiped your sleeve and looked at it. He was right. A black, tarry substance was coming from your eyes.

 

Oh no! This can’t be happening! Not now!

 

You looked up. Asgore and Toriel looked horrified. Undyne appeared disgusted. Alphys was observing quietly. Papyrus just looked confused. You looked at Sans.

 

Both his eyelights were completely gone. His expression not changing. Before you can explain yourself, he rapidly took hold of your Soul using blue-magic and slammed you against the wall.

 

He took a step towards you, your body still pinned against the wall, his eyelights still gone, with a single cyan eye.

 

**_“who are you, and what do you want with us, DEMON?!”_ **


	4. DEMON Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out from Schrodinger about DEMONS.

“Sans!” Toriel exclaims, “that is NOT how we treat guests, especially after telling of their past like that!”

 

“it’s a DEMON, it’s here to cause chaos. it needs to be put down before it can hurt anyone!”

 

“If I wanted to do anything, I would have done it the second I met you, not later. That would have been a lot easier, don’t you think?” You asked.

 

With that being said you were flung from the wall and slammed into the ground.

 

“Hey, I was becoming one with the wall, but eh, the floor’s better.” You state.

 

“now, answer me this: do you want to have a bad time? because if you don’t, then you should think of your next words carefully. now... what do you want with us? it seems obvious you aren’t doing things out of the kindness in your Soul. you are doing it because it is “the right thing to do”. well then tell me: what is your definition of “the right thing”?” Sans carefully lays out.

 

“The right thing is to help people strive for the best thing you can. Nothing more, nothing less. Now will you please let me up?” You reply back.

 

“oh, then how’s this?” Sans questions, and with the movement of his arm, you are slammed into the ceiling.

 

“I take my previous statement about the floor back. THE CEILING IS A LOT MORE COMFORTABLE, GUYS!” You say sarcastically. You look up (or in this case down) and hear snickering. It is coming from Frisk. And he is stifling it as best he can.

 

“Sans! Stop this now!” Undyne is now yelling.

 

“no, he came here for a reason. and i don’t trust it.”

 

You can see Sans’ eye flicker yellow. Looks like he’s ready to pass his judgement.

 

“SANS! CAN YOU PLEASE LET HIM DOWN SO HE CAN EXPLAIN HIMSELF? YOU KNOW HUMANS CAN’T THINK PROPERLY WITH YOUR EYE GLOWING AND THREATENINGLY. CAN YOU JUST LET HIM DOWN?” Papyrus pleads.

 

You weren’t even intimidated, much less scared of his glowing eye. But that isn’t the point.

 

Sans looks at you, and gives a heavy sigh. “of course, bro. you’re always right.” And with that, you are gently but swiftly brought back to the ground.

 

Toriel approaches you, and puts her paw on your shoulder. “I’m sorry about that. Sans can get a little… too suspicious, of new humans. But he has no right, to just call you a demon, after all you have been through.”

 

You look at her dead in the eyes. “Actually, he has every right to call me a DEMON. After all, Chara and I were ones.”

 

Toriel looked confused. “Now, don’t go calling yourself one just because others have called you one in the past.”

 

You give a heavy sigh. “No, it’s not that. You see, Chara and I are actually DEMONs. By our Souls we are human, but in nature we are DEMONs.”

 

Toriel looks even more confused now. “Would you… care to elaborate? I am afraid I don’t quite understand.”

 

You smile. “Well that, Toriel is quite an explanation. Are you sure you would like to hear all of it?” You look at the others. They also seem to be curious about what you meant.

 

“If it would help, then yes”

 

You smiled. This was gonna be a long evening.

 

“Well we’ll have to start somewhere, so the beginning. You see…”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“DEMON is an acronym. It is short for DEtermined MONsters. DEMONs were made thousands of years ago. We were made to be perfect warriors. Capable of performing immense magics.

 

It was years before the Barrier went up, but when humans went to war with monsters over their ability to absorb souls, we were sent in. The humans thought that we could help against “the monster threat”. But there was something going on. The more DEMONs fought against monsters, the less likely they were to start fighting. Many DEMONs defected to the monster’s side. But while DEMONs were powerful, humans still outnumbered DEMONs.

 

We all know what happened next. Barrier up, monsters suffer.

 

Now, here is something for you to know: DEMONs cannot be naturally born. It requires the use of a ritual during the pregnancy of a witch and an untapped mage. A witch, as you should know, is similar to a mage, except they needed things like orbs or sceptres for channeling their power, unlike a mage, in which we don’t need such things.

 

Now, if you are to understand how Chara and I are DEMONs, you should have to hear this. Our mother was a very manipulative woman. She drugged our father into sleeping with her on two separate occasions, for he was an untapped mage. One for Chara, one for me. She performed that ritual during both of our births. Our father didn’t even know about it until five years later.

 

On another note, these are what a DEMON is like. In general, a human with any desire to kill is difficult. At LOVE twenty, any human can become harder to defeat. But a DEMON who gains a desire to kill? At LOVE twenty, any DEMON is literally unstoppable, even by any seven-soul monster god or whatever. We gain the power to erase entire timelines, even universes.

 

Even death can’t stop a DEMON. For even when we die, as long as our determination lasts, we can transfer our determination, into the new host. That host can now act similarly as a conduit. They kill, we gain. The LOVE and EXP the host gains is directly channeled into the DEMON, fueling them. And when the host gains a LOVE of twenty, we are awakened. LOVE is possible to bring back a DEMON. However, the downside to this is that our lack of a Soul, having to rely on the host’s Soul, causes us to become unstable, for we will want to destroy the world, and move onto the next. We give the host a choice, to ERASE, or DO NOT. Either way, the world will be destroyed.

 

In the void that was the universe, we wait. Only the host and DEMON can exist in this void. If the host so wishes, they can choose to sell their Soul to us, to bring back the world. However, the downside for the host is that after it is brought back, we own the Soul, and we can choose to take over if we so please.

 

DEMONs are obsessed with numbers. We are naturally good with numbers. When any number rises, like HP, ATK, DEF, GOLD, LV, EXP, we grow stronger.

 

Due to a DEMON being determined, that makes our eyes naturally red. And that is mostly as much as I can remember.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


You look around the room. And you give a sigh. “Does anyone have any questions?”

 

Another look. Stunned silence. Another sigh. “I guess I should be heading out. It is already getting late. I have a lot of work to do later. Feel free to come by my lab if you have any questions.”

 

Alphys starts looking at you. “U-um, if you wouldn’t m-mind me asking, b-but, a-are you h-hiring? I-I mean, nobody’s been giving any j-jobs lately because we are monsters”

 

You turn slowly. Then you smile. “Not at the moment, but since the lab is already half-cleaned you may consider yourself hired. Feel free to come by in the morning, by then I should have the place back in order.”

 

Alphys looks on the verge of fainting. “T-t-thanks.”

 

You smile. “You’re welcome.”

 

You turn to look at the others. “Despite the… um… earlier incident, you are all welcome to come by tomorrow morning for an exclusive tour.”

 

Everybody looks nervous. Oh well. You start to turn to leave. You suddenly feel a bony hand on your shoulder. You turn to see Sans, looking at you with empty sockets.

 

“you never answered my question,  _ pal _ . who are you, and what do you want with us?”

 

You smiled. “I am known as Schrodinger Enigma, DEMON, Soul scientist, and I seek to do the right thing. Helping people. Not ERASING the world. And I bid you Adieu.” And with that, you walk out the front door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was nearly ten when you got back. You decide to recuperate in your office from all that talking before.

 

On your desk, there is a binder. “Family Memories”, it says. Looks like a photo album. You look around. That wasn’t there earlier. Your eyes settle on the chair in front of your desk. Your eyes widen.

 

In the chair is a skeleton, slightly goopy, with two cracks in its skull. And a wide smile. The figure dissipates. He must have left it for you. And you know it.

 

Thanks, Gaster.

 

You turn towards a painting, and swing it forward, revealing a safe. Unlocking the safe, you take out some of your most prized possessions. One of them is a crayon-drawn picture, from about thirty-one years ago, depicting a coppery-brown haired figure with red eyes. Your picture, which you dubbed, “The Time Keeper”, depicting yourself as a hero, destined to watch over and guide the multiverse, with seven-soul magic, like healing and blue-magic.

 

You still have no idea how you knew complex things such as the multiverse theory and multiple magics.

 

You decide to look through the album. Memories come flooding. Chara and you playing in the fields. You graduating high school at the age of twelve. Getting all ten-plus degrees you currently have. And the most recent picture, from about ten years ago. You with Jade, smiling, as you both examine your Souls. Yours being a firm, vibrant red, hers being a beautiful shade of green, like the color her very name implies.

 

Intrigued, you decide to check on your soul. After all, eight years alone might do some damage. You cup your hand over your chest, closing your eyes, then concentrate. Pulling your hand away from your chest, you feel the emptiness in the area where your Soul resides, telling you that it has been taken out. You open your eyes, then widen them in shock.

 

Your Soul shouldn’t look like that. It is  _ not _ supposed to look that way.

 

Your soul.

 

It’s white.

 

With a red glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of introductions and information.
> 
> Now, into the plot we go.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want.


	5. Time and Time Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find someone from your past, give a tour for the monsters, and give intruders a BAD TIME classic DEMON style.

You quickly put your Soul back where it should be. This might be a problem. Perhaps you can research your own Soul? But you were only one person. You needed at least one other person to aid in your attempts of understanding what the hell just happened to your Soul.

 

Shaking slightly due to how unnerved you are from seeing the culmination of your being changed from its original color, you decide to continue the cleaning of the facility. After all, you _do_ have all night to do it, as you don’t require sleep. And you hadn’t anything better to do anyways.

 

Time flies by when cleaning. You manage to clean up most of the facility. The only place that hasn’t been cleaned has been where your top-secret Soul experimentation had gone wrong. Seeing as it is the epicenter of your experimentation-gone-wrong, it is obviously the most heavily damaged. But you have a lot of time.

 

Upon cleaning that room, you notice a door hidden in the floor. You vaguely recall installing them as “time bomb shelters”, where people should go should should anything go wrong with any of the experiments. Like yours. You check the keypad beside the entryway. It gives an analysis that there is only one person inside. And it requires the use of Soul power to unlock. Hastily, you draw out your Soul to unlock it. It clicks open. You drop down.

 

These shelters were disconnected from the proper flow of time, so time flows differently when the doors shut. You gaze up to check the time. Eight hours. Whoever the occupant was had been here for eight hours, while the world went ahead eight years. Eight years the world has gone on without this person. And with monsters, this will certainly be interesting.

 

“Dr. Enigma?” you hear, recognizing the last name you were used to hearing. You turn around, seeing a woman with auburn hair and pale gray eyes. You clearly remember her, Jennifer, who was on the administrative board of the facility, and your closest friend.

 

“Jennifer?!” you exclaim. You quickly walk up to her. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

She seemed to be in shock at seeing you. She walked up to you, and gave you a big hug, sobbing.

 

“Y-you disappeared. Y-your Soul… it a-appeared to have shattered. There w-was a blast of white light. I-it killed nearly everyone on site, according t-to the tapes. I-I only barely managed to e-escape into here. I-I’m sorry.”

 

“Now, now, don’t go feeling sorry. It happened in the past, and I’m right here, safe and sound. Now, lets get you out of here. It may have been eight hours in here, but out there it has been eight years. Come on.” you tell her. She silently nods, then starts slowly walking up the stairs into the facility proper.

 

She gasps upon seeing the disaster area. She seems shocked, then relaxed, upon realizing it was just simply dirty now. She turns to you.

 

“It is good to see you again by the way, sir.”

 

You smile, then start to frown. “I reviewed the incident report of what happened. Besides you, only two other people survived the blast. One was Jade. The other I don’t remember. I seem to be unable to recall the two years before the incident. I only remember as close as the day of the incident. But nothing in between. I remember the day of before those two years, but nothing in between.”

 

Jennifer seemed to be in thought. “Maybe during the incident, those memories seemed to… shut themselves out due to the trauma.”

 

Your eyes light up. “Yeah, maybe that’s it. But on another note, the experiment seemed to have succeeded, despite what seems to have happened. You remember how my Soul appeared when initiating the experiment, right?” She nodded. “Well take a look at it now.”

 

You slowly draw out your Soul, releasing it with a small popping sound. Jennifer gasped.

 

“Is it supposed to look that way?”

 

“I’m pretty sure it shouldn’t.”

 

Jennifer takes out a portable Soul scanner, then takes a reading of your Soul.

 

“It seems to be in perfect condition, even by DEMON standards.”

 

You freeze, then remember. She was the only other person you have told about your “special condition” as a DEMON, following a similar tarry-eyed incident. She was worried by your well-being, and in a vain attempt to get her to stop, you had told her about DEMONs, posing it as a story. She has always been a patient person, so she was able to figure out quite easily that you were talking about yourself. Rather than being disgusted, she seemed more fascinated. She had promised to not tell anyone. And judging by her look, she told no soul.

 

You sigh. “Good. Now, would you be willing to help with the rest of the cleanup? I have some potential hires to get this place back up and running.”

 

She smiled, then did a mock salute. “Yes, sir. And would you mind telling me who these hires would be?”

 

“Well, you remember the War of Humans and Monsters story? Monsters are officially for real, and they are coming by in the morning. You don’t mind them being monsters, right?”

 

Jennifer gasped. “Oh my gosh, I would LOVE to meet them! I have always wanted to meet one.” She then stopped, and frowned. “Wait, then that means the barrier has been destroyed. Shouldn’t we be at war right now?”

 

You only smiled back. “From the data I collected, they managed to circumvent the seventh Soul, by using every monster Soul in the Underground. And now the ten year-old who helped destroy the barrier is their ambassador.”

 

She looked bemused. “Neat. Now, I should probably get some paperwork done to start getting this place back up and running. See you later!”

 

“Wait! Also get paperwork done for a name change. I now realize that “Redeyes” is too cheesy of a name.”

 

“You got it sir!”

 

Your face became one of neutrality. Now you have to get things ready. You head back up to your private quarters after quickly cleaning up the rest of the room. You were exhausted. Perhaps you should take a short nap. Even though you don’t _need_ sleep you were, after all, still technically a human, but it only affects you psychologically. You slowly drift off.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_You were pacing the hospital hallway. Your sister Jade had just gone into labor, for she became pregnant after a one-night stand some time ago._

 

_A doctor walks up to you._

 

_“Sir, I suggest you go home and get some rest. It seems this will take some time.”_

 

_You shake your head. You were too busy focused on the fact you were becoming an uncle. It would be pointless for you to be a father, as DEMONs can’t feel romantically involved in anything, so it really hinders their drive to have any children whatsoever. It most likely was an ancient attempt at preventing their numbers from rising, in which it has succeeded thus far. The closest any DEMON could get to having family is through non-DEMON relatives._

 

_Finally, after hours of waiting, you were finally allowed to see your sister, and her child. You were guided to their room. And you walked in._

 

_Jade was sitting there, on the bed. It seems labor has taken a lot out of her. You approached her. She looked up, and started having tears, while smiling. It seems the child was perfectly healthy. Just to be sure, you Check the child’s Soul. Perfect condition._

 

_Jade looks down to her child, then back to you._

 

_“Justin, would you like to hold your new nephew?”_

 

_Jade was the only one who ever called you by your real name, instead of your nickname. You quickly nod. She gestures you to come closer. You pick him up._

 

_“Hey there, buddy. How are you doing?” you ask your nephew. He only gives a slight wail, and laughs a bit._

 

_Jade’s expression turns sorrowful. “It would be nice if Jack were here. He shouldn’t have conducted those illegal experiments, especially since you weren’t informed.”_

 

_“I am glad he isn’t here in any case. He is such a pain in the arse.” you comment._

 

_She gives a weak chuckle._

 

_“I forgot to ask. What is his name?” you question._

 

_“His name? Oh. his name is Francisco.” Jade quickly says._

 

_“Hmmm, that is a nice name. How about also a nickname?” you cast out._

 

_“Yeah, I like that. What should we call him for short?”_

 

_You stand there, thinking. Then a metaphorical lightbulb goes off._

 

_“How about… Fri-”_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Sir! Wake up! It’s 5:35! You overnapped!” you hear Jennifer calling.

 

You slowly come to your senses. Since you don’t require sleep, you can get up as easily as if you were just resting there. There was, however, a pain in your Soul that it didn’t end with you giving the full nickname. Oh well. It isn’t like it matters (A/N: Yes it does). You decide you should change before meeting up with Alphys and her friends. You head into your room.

 

You technically live at the place of your work, so that you will always be able to work at any time you want. You decide to just wear your most favorite outfit: a long, vantablack trenchcoat, a blood-red shirt, khakis, black close-fitting aviator’s sunglasses, and white sneakers. You step out of your closet, and see Jennifer just smirking.

 

“Are you ever going to wear anything other than the usual?”

 

“Nope. And did you get that paperwork sent in?”

 

“Yessir, and the okay came back nearly half an hour ago. Lets get back to business!”

 

Jennifer turned around, then turned back nervously, rubbing her neck. “Um, sir, would you mind if I came with? I would love to meet the new applicants myself.”

 

You grin. “Of course I wouldn’t mind if you came along. That would be an excellent chance for you to meet them as well. Remember to wear your work clothes.”

 

She smiled, turned and walked out. A few moments later, she comes back in wearing mostly the same clothes as you, except wearing a lab coat with a cyan shirt instead. You made it a point that everybody have their work shirts be the color of their Soul, though people didn’t know about the Soul colors, or even about the Soul. Now that monsters are back, however, the shirt colors will make a lot more sense to people than before.

 

You walk towards a prototype car you were working on years ago. It was powered by Determination, and turned on with Souls. It never got past prototype stage, as most people lacked common knowledge of the Soul and the “weird red fuel”. Hence, you had the only model. Jennifer is already there, waiting.

 

“How did you know I wanted to take this?” you questioned.

 

“Because you can’t have taken it in the past, and with monsters free it will be the perfect way to debut it. Come on.” and with that, the two of you started on your way.

 

It took a lot less time to get there than last time, as you were only on foot yesterday. That didn’t stop Jennifer from questioning you though.

 

“How did you meet these monsters?”

 

“I saved their ambassador from a burning building. No big deal.” you shrugged, as if it mattered little.

 

“Pfff, that sounds like you. What kind monsters should I be expecting to come as friends?”

 

“Hmmm, two goats, two skeletons, an angry fish lady, and a nervous yellow dinosaur.”

 

“Huh. That’s neat.”

 

The rest of the drive was of small talk. Finally you got to the house. You see Papyrus and Undyne training in the backyard-or what would be the backyard. Jennifer seemed appalled that the monsters were made to live in such conditions.

 

You decide it would be better to wait for them to finish. At least an hour later, they finish up. Undyne sees your car, and runs up to it. You step out of the car.

 

“Huh, I never thought you would be an early waker, punk.” Undyne comments. You shrug.

 

“Didn’t really sleep last night. Don’t need to. Anyways, when will the earliest be that you will be able to come over? I spent a majority of the night making sure it was nice and tidy, and that is saying something; it is practically a city of its own.”

 

“Hmmm, today is a weekend, so no school. Frisk has no homework, so he’ll be able to come. Sans, however, sleeps late, though Papyrus will make sure to wake him up. Knowing my Alphys, she’s been up most of the night fretting over what will happen. You don’t plan on doing any bad things, do you?”

 

You shake your head. “I could feel it radiating off her Soul that she wants this badly, and I could tell she’s innovative. She would likely be an invaluable asset to the lab.”

 

Undyne grins. “Thanks punk!” and with that, she turns and runs towards the house, likely to wake the others. Sure enough, it seems like everybody was already awake, as they seemed to wobble a bit with each step. You could see Frisk amongst the group. From your dream- or memory, as it seems more likely- Frisk now seems to be even more familiar to you now. But it doesn’t matter. He spots you, then waves with a smile. You wave back, but you could _swear_ his eyes were red just now. No, Schro, you’re just seeing things, you think. You pause. Since when did you start referring to yourself by your nickname? Oh wait, since college. Nevermind.

 

“Hello there. You know me, but I have someone else here with me. One of my original administrators of my lab. This is Jennifer. Wow, I think I should just call you Jen now.” you introduce, muttering the last part.

 

Nobody moves for a few seconds. To no one’s surprise, Papyrus steps up to greet her. Soon after, everyone else goes up to meet her. After introductions, you suggest to get going. Asgore agrees. You however warn them to bring something to eat, as the tour tends to take hours. Shortly after everyone gets some food for later, you all start on your way.

 

You bring them up to the employee-only side area. When asked about it, you simply reply that the facility has two sides: work side and tour-side. One for doing things like inventing and experimenting, the other as kind of like a science museum, complete with tours and even a gift shop. Since some of them would likely be hired, they were all given a tour of the entire facility, which usually takes around nine hours total.

 

Only you, Jen, and Frisk were able to get into employee-side before it locked down. Strange. Only those whom are employed or tied to the family Soul-link are able to pass without incident. It has been known to glitch, however, so you are sure it was nothing. The others in the group, however, are looking quite nervous. You tap a hidden panel to the side of the door, revealing an intercom.

 

“Authorization code Zenith-Delta-1-9-6-3. Override entry lockdown.” you speak clearly into the intercom. The lockdown lifts, allowing the others to enter.

 

The first half of the tour, you considered a success. Alphys was in awe of what your facility has accomplished, and when getting to robotics and engineering, she basically started going crazy, telling on how well it was made, as well as giving recommendations on how to improve said things, which you had noticed were correct, as things were kinda inefficient. After the first part of the tour, you suggested to take a lunch break. At this point, Asgore decided to ask you something.

 

“Mr. Enigma, are you sure you are willing to allow monsters to work here? We do not wish to be a burden on others. Also, hate groups might decide to target here for you allowing monsters to work here.”

 

“Asgore, don’t worry. I’ve always been scrutinized for being a “demon”, so hiring monsters will be no difference. We here at these labs believe in diversity, or at least that’s what I’m hoping when we officially open up to the public again. Don’t worry, I’ll handle this.”

 

Asgore seemed content with what you said, and headed off to sit with Frisk.

 

Undyne steps up to you next. “Hey nerd, are you hiring for anything else other than all this nerd crap?”

 

You perk up. “Of course. Would you mind the guard position? Back when this place was fully operating, there was at least that one person every day who thought it would be funny to activate some “doomsday weapon” we had on display. Knowing humans, they will do that again. And even if there happens to be no days like that, we are always receiving shipping, a lot of it being heavy equipment or parts. You up for that?”

 

Undyne seems enthused by your statement. “HELL YEAH  I WILL!” and with that, she runs off, though she turns around quickly. “What do you mean, other humans? Aren’t you one?”

 

You drop whatever expression you are wearing. “DEMONs, while technically human, are not completely human. We are something else. I’m not sure how else.”

 

Undyne seems thoughtful. Then turns around to join Alphys, proudly proclaiming that she might be able to work here as well. Alphys seems to be “fangirling” at that.

 

Papyrus takes his turn. “HUMAN! IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT WE HAVE NOT RECEIVED YOUR PHONE NUMBER. IF YOU WOULD-”

 

“Sure Papyrus. Here.” you say, giving Papyrus your phone. He types happily for a few seconds. He hands it back to you, with seven new contacts. Papyrus turns to inform the others. Sans, who has done nothing but look around, stares at you. You glare back. After a while, he falls asleep, with visible Z’s coming out. Huh. Weirdo.

 

Finally, Toriel comes up to speak with you.

 

“It seems like you are, well, determined to help us. So since you are helping us so much, I would like to ask a favor of you. Are you willing to take my child, Frisk, to the hospital tomorrow, to see their mother? If not, then I can find someone else. I would understand.”

 

You shrug good-naturedly“Sure. Not like I have much to do here other than sit and wait for this place to be open to the public again.”

 

Something itches in the back of your mind.

 

“If I recall, yesterday you mentioned you were Frisk’s temporary guardian. I must ask, why’s that?”

 

Toriel seemed sorrowful. “When watching the sunset, I asked him about his home. He said he no longer had a home. The family was bad to him. I watched over him for a month, then the government went up about “not wanting a human child in the custody of monsters”. So they searched for a living relative, and it turns out his mother is still alive. But she was unable to care for Frisk, seeing that she has some “terminal illness” that renders her incapable of being able to care for him. I met her, and she seems quite up-to-date on the news, for she wants _me_ to care for him, as the best bet. But the government wouldn’t hear any of it. We talked, and came to an agreement that Frisk can remain in my care until a “suitable candidate” can be found. The deadline is in a month, and no candidates have been shown to actually care for Frisk, they just wanted the right to have him because of him being ambassador.”

 

You take in the information. You’d meet Frisk’s parent. Selfless as you are, you see if you can become a candidate. You might be able to help out. You actually care for people, after all it is the right thing to do.

 

You turn to see that everyone else is ready to continue. So you continue. The second half of the tour goes as well as the first part. This part is mainly “behind the scenes”. Asgore seems to be in joy as you show the on-site greenhouse, where there are hundreds of different species of plants, ready to be taken care of. You wonder if he is willing to part-time for the plants.

 

Finally, it is time for the real test: seeing if they are capable of pursuing what they ask. Undyne is excellent at lifting, and pinning down potential threats and the occasional idiot. That “idiot” happened to be you. You might be intelligent, but that doesn’t stop you from being an idiot. Alphys initially has a hiccup in starting, but after awhile she manages to build an exact replica of one of your earlier inventions, from scratch, though with her own input on ideas.

 

All while doing this, Sans is sleeping. You don’t mind him, to be fair. He might be blunt, but at least he’s straightforward and caring for others.

 

With both you and Jen’s approval, you put Undyne and Alphys into the system. Being monsters, they were to wear white shirts, with accents to their core Soul traits. Finally, after the long day, everyone says their goodbyes, and leave. You feel contented.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Hours later, as you are sitting at your desk, security alarms go off, signalling intruders. You swiftly go downstairs, through the main lab, and to the employee entrance. You hear voices.

 

“Hey, shut off those alarms, we don’t need to be alerting the entire city.”

 

“Hush, I’m getting it under control… and now we are in control.”

 

You Check both of them. LV for both are 15. They deserve death. But not wanting to cause a fright, you decide to just watch for a while.

 

You follow them stealthily. They start to steal things, as if you wouldn’t care.

 

“I hear he is planning to hire monsters. He should be taught a lesson on who to hire. Humans are the better ones, and monsters should go back underground. We are the ones in control.”

 

They start to break some of the things. You wait. They decide to leave some things, and leave, though not before vandalizing. You quickly and quietly initiate a shadow lockdown- a lockdown designed to not alert any potential threats.

 

The intruders spray-painted across the walls of the facility. The words “Angels Above- We are in control”. The nerve of these people… and Angels Above? Sounds like a hate group of some sort, if you knew anything. Finally, they reach the doors, only to find them locked.

 

“What the hell?”

 

You decide to make your appearance to them right now.

 

“What makes you think… you will get away with this?” You question.

 

They seem to panic and recognize your voice. “B-because humans are in control, not monsters.”

 

You decide to take off your sunglasses. Your eyes are glowing red. Any DEMON’s eyes tend to glow in the dark. “Who do you think are the real monsters here?”

 

You take a step forward. They press themselves against the door. “Who do you think you are, you demon? We have taken control over the security systems.”

 

You decide to give them an ultimatum. “How about this,” and you decide to pull out their Souls. Both orange. You summon a “dialogue screen”. “You can choose to Erase everything you’ve done here, and walk free. If you choose to Do Not, you won’t be seeing anything else for like, ever. What will you choose.”

 

You can sense their hesitancy in choosing, but in the end, they choose Do Not.

 

“No…? Hmmm… How curious. You must have understood.”

 

Your eyes widen, and seem to blacken. You summon your hatchet.

 

“SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?”

 

With that line spoken, tar starts dripping from your mouth and eyes. You start cackling; a high-pitched eerily-sounding noise. You swing your hatchet only once.

 

_Slash_

 

**999**

 

**999**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dummies, the last part is supposed to reference ERASE or DO NOT, at the end of Genocide.
> 
> Hope this is good enough.


	6. A Time for Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invent, and visit Frisk's mother.

“Move the main body of it… there. Jenny, are you getting this?”

 

“Yes sir. We shouldn’t have to do this in the middle of the night, by the way.”

 

“When I get an idea, I stick to it. You know we determined folk; not stopping short of anything to do with success.”

 

“Did you really have to do it now? It is the middle of the night.”

 

“Yes. We are almost done. We can do finish in the morning.”

 

“Okay sir.”

 

* * *

  
  


You woke Jenny up early in the night to take care of a problem. Not the problem just including you essentially killing two intruders. The problem was immediately after killing them you got a spontaneous idea for a “Soul music” radio. You don’t know why your brain did that sometimes. Sometimes it was your brain that was the idiot, not you. But your Soul wasn’t one, though.

 

You sighed. Time for a super-early breakfast. You swiftly returned to your private quarters, after quickly disposing of the intruders’ bodies. You opened your refrigerator, revealing nothing but chocolate and golden flower tea. Yeah. You don’t technically  _ need _ to eat, but if you didn’t, you don’t feel your best. So you decide to just stick to nothing but chocolate. You and Chara did have immense sweet-tooths, after all.

 

Left to your own thoughts, time flies by. Next thing you know, it is morning, sun is up, and you hear knocking on the floor, signaling that Jenny is here right now. You open up your door to reveal Jenny, who is still wearing her pajamas from earlier. She walks in.

 

“You know, I hate it when you do that to me. Not everybody doesn’t need to sleep like you do.”

 

“Yeah but you love it when it involves anything new or exciting to build.”

 

“... touche.”

 

And then the two of you were off. It turns out that you had miswired some of the internals, so you had to take it apart. The two of you had managed to get it configured to your liking when you hear some more knocking at your door. Curious, you walk over and open it. It reveals Toriel and Frisk. You smile down at Frisk.

 

“Hello there, kid. I assume the two of you are here for me to take Frisk to his mother?”

 

Frisk nods. Toriel turns to you.

 

“Yes, we are. I hope the two of you make it there safely. It wouldn’t be the first time people have been trying to “take him out”.” Toriel turns to leave, but you get an idea and quickly grab her shoulder, which is hard considering she is taller than you.

 

“Hey, would you mind helping test out a new invention I’ve been working on since last night?”

 

Toriel turns, looking at you questioningly. “What is this new invention, then?”

 

“It involves trying to find the Soul’s frequency, and turning it into music form. In theory, it should help find how some people are, depending on music played. It shouldn’t be anything painful. I think.”

 

Toriel contemplates this, then agrees. “But only if you agree to test it on yourself first. I would rather not get myself or my child risk getting hurt.”

 

You only beamed at this. “I was planning on testing it on myself. After kicking my brother out of working here ten years ago, I resorted to only testing things on myself first, as I would rather die than risk getting anyone else hurt. Though that did not work out eight years ago, when I disappeared.”

 

You turned to the radio, Jenny waiting by for anything that might go wrong, which is doubtful. You slip on a wristband the two of you made earlier, to key in on magic frequency. Then you turn it on. Twiddling the dial a bit, you finally settle onto your Soul’s natural frequency. Music starts playing. It reminds you of some sort of megalomania, and it sounds like you will get struck by the beat. You decide to dub it, Megalo Strike Back. You also knew for a fact that all DEMONs share the same Soul frequency, which will be relevant to the story a bit later.

 

Frisk seems to get excited. “Can I try now?” he asks you. You are a bit surprised, as you don’t think you’ve heard him talk until just now. You slip off the wristband. “Sure, knock yourself out.”

 

Frisk grabs the wristband, and slips it on. You turn the dials. Finally it settles on a frequency. It sounds upbeat and hopeful, as if all one’s dreams could be accomplished. You decide to name it Hopes and Dreams. However, as you listen more closely, you can barely hear a bit of Megalo matching up with it. Strange. You look into Frisk’s eyes. They are brown, so that rules out them being part DEMON. You should get back to it later, when the author feels like it. Sucks to be you, reader.

 

Toriel finally gets a turn on it. She slips on the wristband. You turn the dials. Her Soul frequency starts playing. It sounds motherly, to say in the least. It reminded you of when you would fall down and get hurt, and Chara would help you feel better. You decide to name it Fallen Down.

 

“There, you see? Nothing I make is harmful. For the most part. Anyways, you’re here to let me take Frisk go see his mother, while you go work on whatever, right?”

 

“Yes. I suppose I will see you two later.”

 

Toriel stands up, bids you farewell, then leaves your dwelling.

 

“So, let’s go kid.”

 

Frisk nods. You two are almost at the door, when you hear static coming from the radio. You spin on your heels, and see the dials turning themselves, the wristband lying where Toriel had left it. Finally the dials stop turning. Music starts playing from the speakers. The music was mysterious, and for anyone not you, creepy. It reminds you of Gaster, in a way. In all your ingenuity, you decide to give the frequency the best, most intricate name possible: Gaster’s Theme. Yeah, you weren’t the best at names, as you think too straightforward to come up with some names. Meaning any names not to do with plot.

 

* * *

  
  


You and Frisk arrive at the hospital, and walk up to the front desk.

 

The person at the front desk looks up, with a no-nonsense look on their face.

 

“Frisk here to see his mother again?” they ask. You nod.

 

“Sign here, please.”

 

You sign where they tell you to sign. The entire time, they are staring right into your eyes. You are wondering why, when you realize you aren’t wearing your usual aviator’s. You turn away. You wore those glasses as a way to make it so that people won’t look into your eyes, or get uncomfortable looking into them. How many DEMONs have people ever seen? Only you, in the past thirty years. And being good with numbers, you knew for a fact that you were the only existing DEMON in the world. Numbers crunched, or some other crap like that. You and Frisk start on your way to Frisk’s mother’s room.

 

You arrive, and figure Frisk should see his mother before seeing the guy who brought him. You wait awhile, then you see that Frisk is motioning for you to come in. You comply, looking down until you see the bed, which is when you look up, and take one gigantic step back.

 

Brownish hair. Green eyes. Those are normal features, right? Not for you. You are looking at the form of your half-sister, Jade, who is turned to the window.

 

“Mom, say hi to him.” Frisk pleads insistently. Jade turns to you, then her eyes widen in shock.

 

“... Justin…” she whispers, then starts tearing up. You are shocked as well. Not only did she remember you, but your name wasn’t all static-y. You rush up to her, and hug her. She accepts it.

 

“I-it has been too long. I-I thought I would n-never see you again, a-after that night…”

 

“Oh, I survived that night. Ended up in another universe, found my way back, saved Frisk from a burning building, you know what I tend to do.”

 

She laughs at all but the last part. “I… I waited for you to come back. The family missed you.”

 

“Not Jack I suppose.”

 

You heard some shuffling, and Frisk was looking at the two of you awkwardly.

 

“Oh, uh, I think Frisk would like his mother back.” you muse.

 

“Oh, you can stay in the hug all you want, Justin. Francisco will have to join in if he wants.”

 

That is when it clicked. Frisk was your nephew. And it was you who decided to nickname him Frisk, you believe.

 

For the next few hours, Jade wanted nothing more than to listen about what happened after “the incident”, and seemed saddened that you had forgotten two years of your life, including Frisk’s birth. It should have clicked earlier in your memory that Jade had been nearing the end of her pregnancy when you forgot two years of your life. Unfortunately, visiting hours were over, and you and Frisk had to leave.

 

“If Toriel also agrees, I might have to live with you now, Uncle.”

 

You winced, remembering that you were technically Frisk’s uncle. “Looks like that will be the case then. But even then, if Toriel disagrees, since I am capable of caring for you, and as family, you might default to me anyways.”

 

Frisk seems to contemplate this, but you pay no attention. You think you saw a glint of light on the opposite roof. Yup. Looks like a sniper. Aiming at either you or Frisk. You quickly push Frisk behind you, then you hear the obvious crack of a gun firing. Someone screams. No time to think, you quickly summon your fire magic, and sling it straight at the sniper. The ball of fire practically explodes in the face of the offender.

 

You look down. Red, oily liquid is leaking from your chest. Your vision starts to swim. You collapse.

 

Then the world turns black.


	7. Time of the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover stuff about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short. I just lack some motivation.

The first thing you noticed when you regained consciousness is a steady beeping sound. One that is all too familiar. A heart monitor. You never thought you would ever think one would be applied in your situation. After all, DEMONs do heal faster, and for good reason.

 

You try remembering what happened that would lead you here. A bang, then a stinging sensation in your chest. Then you fell unconscious, where you had a very bizarre dream about a monster named Jerry somehow absorbing seven human Souls. You don’t know why, but you feel like this monster should ever get seven, let alone a single, human Souls.

 

You hear quiet breathing. Looking around, you notice Frisk is in a bed beside yours, with bandages on his shoulder. If it hadn’t been for you quickly moving him behind you, he would have been dead. Deader than dead. More useless than the Man Who Was Scattered Through Time And Space.

 

“Ahhh, you’re awake. That’s good.”

 

You swivel around, noticing a doctor.

 

“What exactly happened?”

 

“You were shot. It pierced through your chest, and left a nasty wound on the ambassador.”

 

“Where was I shot, exactly?”

 

“It is a miracle you are even awake right now; it grazed your aortic artery. Seven hours of surgery was required to stabilize you right now. It was lucky you were even at the hospital in the first place.”

 

You immediately paled when he mentioned the grazing of your artery. There were only two (unknown) ways to kill a DEMON: buttercups and aortic severing. Anything outside those a DEMON could heal quickly.

 

“Also, we did some blood work, but results came back inconclusive. It seems to be of a blood-like nature, though more like an oil than water; it is as if you don’t even have any blood.”

 

No crap. A DEMON runs from determination, not blood. Though it’s not like anyone else needs to know that.

 

“What about Frisk?” you wonder.

 

“Frisk seems to be in stable condition. It was only a shoulder wound, in an area where it did little harm. He should be fine.” The doctor gets up, and leaves.

 

Now it is only you and Frisk in the room now. And you  _ really _ want to watch TV right now. Because you want to. Well, it isn’t like you can use blue magic. Though that hasn’t stopped you from ‘trying’ in the past. You close your eyes, raise your arm, then focus. You knew only those with a blue Soul could manipulate gravity. But this time feels more different. You open your eyes and gasp.

 

Your hand was enveloped in a blue glow, and the remote on the other side was as well. Concentrating hard, you willed the remote towards your hand. Surprisingly, it works. The remote slips easily into your grip. That is when you notice something odd.

 

You can  _ feel _ where everything is. As if you were everywhere and nowhere at once. So you just assumed it was both. But you are already nicknamed Schrodinger. So that still checks out.

 

Curious, you wonder, if you were everywhere and nowhere, can you  _ see and hear _ everything? Testing it out, you will your mind to Jade’s room. Everything appears hazy, but you can see and hear what’s happening. Doctors giving her treatments. Making sure she was still living. And others.

 

Seems like that incident eight years ago left you with more than your Soul. It must have simultaneously shattered your Soul essence, while keeping it a part of the whole. It seems to have left you with some sort of omnipresence, or something near to it. Oh, if only Chara could see you now. She might even see you become your “Time Keeper”.

 

Suddenly, numbers appeared in your vision. Similar to ones you’ve seen many times. Like a tumbler lock, it all falls into place. Finally, the numbers stop.

 

Two weeks. Chara returns.


	8. Time for More Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital stuff ensues.

For the next couple weeks, you had to stay in the hospital. After all, a damaged aorta is bad enough. If that shot had instead completely severed it, you would’ve been dead two weeks ago.

 

Frisk was released the day after you were put in the hospital. He went back to Toriel’s, who decided to visit you later. Upon seeing you in a weakened state, she was tearing up. From what you can gather, she seems very protective of those who could be considered family, and since Chara was practically family, that also made you part of her family. Though you would rather not tell her that you believe Chara would return tomorrow. After all,  _ you _ didn’t even know how she would come back. If you did know that, then it must have happened in the two years of memories you currently lack. Though if anything like two weeks ago was indication, you would be slowly regaining those memories.

 

Alphys and Jenny came by everyday to give you updates. It turns out, your facility is scheduled to open tomorrow, rechristened as “Enigma Institute”. Jenny was worried at how long you had to stay in the hospital, due to bills, but you waved her off. You checked your bank balance last night, and it still turns out that you were still earning money from the products even after your disappearance. You have turned from just a millionaire to a multi-billionaire in those years.

 

Things were going well with Jenny and Alphys, until Alphys mentioned inviting you to “anime night”.  _ That _ prompted for you to bolt out of bed to the toilet and vomit out the black tarry substance from your system.

 

“O-oh my gosh! W-what is going o-on?” you hear Alphys squeak.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. That just happens whenever people ask him about anime. He  _ hates _ the stuff. Says it has to do with the antics that goes with it or something.” you hear Jenny reply.

 

“Oh, sorry, my bad.” Alphys whimpered.

 

“The day I willingly watch anime will be the day I consume buttercups.” you reply nonchalantly.

 

Alphys started sweating what you recognize to be nervously.

 

“Alphys, is there something you aren’t telling me?” you mockingly glare at her.

 

“Uh-uh, it is just a theory I have, nothing solid.” she stated nervously.

 

“Does it have to do with DEMONs or Chara?” you question, all-knowingly.

 

“W-well, I-I have some tapes f-from Asgore. I-in them, I believe i-it has to do with how she d-died.”

 

“I am guessing it has to do with buttercups, seeing as my reaction towards anime.”

 

Alphys quickly nods. “A-also, if you don’t m-mind me asking, c-can you be bothered a-about my questioning a-about DEMONs? I-I would like to know m-more about that.”

 

You smile. “Sure Alphys, I wouldn’t mind.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“DEMONs are creatures of determination, as you should know. Due to the fact we don’t have blood, breathing is nothing more than a habit. Not that we need to, but we are still inherently human in nature.

 

From my research over the years, I have found one consistent thing: no one but a DEMON could see another’s STATS, due to the fact that it is basically like the universe’s encryption to ensure a Check can’t be performed.

 

Only a DEMON naturally has a determined Soul, as every other human has to “grow” into a Soul trait. But only a DEMON can be born determined. As part of being a DEMON, we have determination running in our bodies. With a purely determined Soul plus determination in our body, that makes it so that it is literally impossible for anything to be more determined than a DEMON. We are unstoppable forces of nature. We will never stop short of our goals.

 

The black tarry substance most of us leak is a byproduct of using magic. It is nothing harmless, just a bit sticky to surfaces.

 

I have told you that in order to have a DEMON baby, it requires a witch and an untapped mage, right? Well it turns out that depending on when the ritual is done during pregnancy, it can change a DEMON’s STATS. My mother did the ritual during both pregnancies at the earliest possible: one week after conception. And as it turns out, Chara and I in theory are the most powerful type of DEMON attainable.

 

One important thing to note on determination’s effects on our bodies: its time-based properties. Determination has always been time-based. Though on our bodies, it induces a sort of SAVE-state that after a certain point in life, it halts aging completely, thus rendering us biologically immortal in a way. I haven’t aged a day in over twelve years. It also keeps the body in a sort of state that prevents all forms of decay, so if we dug up a known DEMON’s body that was buried several centuries ago, it would look like they only  _ just _ died.

 

Ever wonder why our eyes are red? Well that is because determination first goes to the eyes, and saturates it in a way so that even if you sucked me dry, it would retain its red glowing.

 

In other words, determination is one hell of a drug.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“So, what did you think?” you asked. Alphys looked like she was trying to remember everything.

 

“U-um, would you mind if I w-write any of that stuff down?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind, as long as it is kept securely. I already have enough scrutiny as is from people assuming I am like the religious demons.”

 

“U-understood, sir.”

 

Alphys and Jenny left shortly afterwards, with Sans coming in shortly.

 

“‘m sorry, for assuming the worst of you.” Sans mumbled pathetically. You wave it off.

 

“I’ve had worse first impressions. When you started tossing me around, I’ll admit I was caught off-guard. I’ve never been scared in my life.”

 

Sans seems to take that as a challenge to try to scare you. He turns his eyelights out, leaving two vantablack eye sockets. You didn’t even flinch. In fact, you just deadpanned right into his face “That is the least terrifying thing I’ve ever seen.” He chuckles. “okay, how about this?” he questions, then summons a sharpened bone, and points it at your throat.

 

“Ehhh, I’ve had a worse sore throat.” you reply.

 

“if DEMONs are immune to most known human illnesses, then how the hell did you have a sore throat?” he asks. Oh, looks like he’s done some research.

 

“I swallowed a bunch of nails and screws some years ago. Painful, but nonetheless entertainment for idiots.”

 

“i only have one trick left up my sleeve, and i guarantee that you will be scared.” he challenges.

 

“Bring it.” you reply.

 

In one swift motion, he summoned something. It looked like a skull of something like a draconic canine, with a glowing mouth, which you assume to be energy to kill you dead.

 

“OH MY GOSH!” you scream, thankful you had a soundproof room. Sans has a triumphant look on his face, until…

 

“IT’S SO  _ CUTE _ !” you finish. Sans just looks dumbfounded. Not bothering to watch his expression, you rush over and start to pet it. You turn, and see that Sans has the expression of between being dumbfounded, and wanting to burst out laughing.

 

Laughing wins out.

 

“i’ve shown that to very few people, and every time i’ve shown it, people run away terrified, and yet here you are, screaming about how it is cute and even having the  _ gall _ to pet it!” Sans laughed out. He then proceeds to take out a notebook and starts writing some things down. You instantly recognize it.

 

It was a prototype notebook, designed so that anything that is written down on it will persist throughout time and space, even through LOADs. Too bad a DEMON required death and a subsequent host in order to access those specific abilities. It isn’t like you needed the notebook yourself, as being a DEMON, you remember through LOADs and RESETs with flawless memory. The perks of being a determination-based being over a carbon-based one.

 

“Hey, uh, did that happen to have ended up in the Underground?” you questioned him. He seems to catch onto what you were thinking, and starts sweating.

 

“u-uh, yeah?” he nervously asks, as if you were to take it away from him.

 

“Has that notebook been useful in the Underground during the timelines?” you question. He snaps his head in your direction.

 

“y-you know about them?” he questions.

 

“Yes, I know about them. I would remember what happened there had I not been stranded in another universe for the past eight years, not including the at least ten years worth of RESETs.”

 

Sans sighed, heavily. “well if you know about them, then would you know about how they’ve been jumping left and right, stopping and starting?”

 

This caught your interest. “They have been?” you questioned.

 

“yup.”

 

The two of you sat in silence for awhile, before you decide to ask something else.

 

“Did the conveniently-shaped lamp happen to wash up into the Underground?”

 

Sans chuckled. “yep, it was useful hiding frisk from papyrus the first time.”

 

“Do you actively remember each of the RESETs?”

 

This seemed to have been a touchy subject, as he tensed up. “no,” he admits. “i don’t actively remember them as i lack anything to remember them myself. i had to rely on the notebook for everything to remember anything.”

 

“Let me guess: killing for the first time for Frisk?”

 

Sans appears shocked. “h-how do you know that?”

 

You shrug. “I don’t know honestly. I just have this feeling in my Soul that he would have killed his first time around, before coming out of the Underground. Any LV twenty human can destroy the barrier, as the Soul’s STATS has risen enough to allow for that. Though such individuals are too unstable for that stuff.

 

“so when can you tell me what your STATS are?”

 

You straightened up. He seems to have taken this to being wanting him to leave, for he starts to leave.

 

“No, it’s fine. Just taken off guard.” you say. Your STATS have finally settled down to be viewable by even you. You quickly Check your Soul.

 

* * *

  
  


“Schrodinger”

 

LV:15

 

P.LV:2

  
  


EXP:8924

  
  


HP:210

 

ATK:999

 

DEF:990

  
  


“The Fabled  **Time Keeper of Old** ”

 

* * *

  
  


You relay this information to Sans. He seems to be judging you. He stops when you mention your LV count, but widens his eye sockets when you relay your other STATS.

 

“okay, how the  _ hell _ are your STATS that high?”

 

“All DEMONs have that high of ATK and DEF. HP, I don’t know.” you state, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. You decide to Check his STATS.

 

* * *

  
  


“Sans”

 

LV:1

 

EXP:0

  
  


HP:1

 

ATK:1

 

DEF:1

  
  


“The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage.”

 

EXP gain: 50000

 

* * *

  
  


You widen your eyes. Not only was he judging you, but he was Judging you. Only the Royal Judge can Check others without pulling out Souls. An idea forms in your head.

 

“Say, Sans, would you be willing to work for me?”

 

This seems to take his interest. “oh, i dunno. it depends on if you are willing to hire the laziest person in the world along with his tendency to laze around.”

 

That only works better for the idea you had in mind. “Security office.” you state.

 

“huh? why?”

 

“My previous guards quit because of lack of things to do, and I typically don’t let anyone do anything else on the job for attentive reasons,” you start, “and because I know with your ability as Royal Judge, you can easily tell if the rare someone should be let in.”

 

Sans widens his eye sockets at you. “how do you know if i really am the royal judge or not?”

 

“Only the Royal Judge can have all of one STAT without Falling Down. Also, only the Royal Judge will have 50000 EXP gain when killed. I know these things because DEMONs can also Check without pulling out the Soul. So will you be considering the job?”

 

“i’ll sleep on it.” he says, winking, then leaving.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Since you got bored, you decided to sleep. But you did not dream. Instead, you had a memory.

 

_ You were lying on the ground, reading an ancient-looking book. It was detailed about DEMONs and witch rituals and other interesting magic stuff. You came across a page -or rather, a few stuck-together pages- and heat the pages until they fall apart from each other. It was detailing Souls. _

 

_ “The Makings of a New Soul”. You read on. _

 

_ “Everyone knows that something can’t be made from nothing. It requires already made sources. This is true for everything that exists, even for making a new Soul. However, even if a Soul perishes, it is possible to make a new one. _

  
  


_ It has three requirements to make a new Soul. The things are a sentimental object, tissue from the body of the new Soul, and one of the most dangerous things: a piece of a living relative’s Soul. _

 

_ The sentimental object is required as a grounding of reminding the new Soul of what they are. The more sentimental the object is, the more effective the ritual. _

 

_ The tissue sample is required as a way to connect the Soul to its intended vessel that the body is. _

 

_ The last and most dangerous thing is the living portion of a relative’s Soul, as a base of what the Soul should become. _

 

_ It is possible to tell if the ritual has succeeded or not. If it is smoking, then it has failed. If it has succeeded, then the body will start to repair itself to a default state. _

 

_ It is dangerous for the Soul of a living relative, as if the relative Wills it, the portion of the new Soul that is in the body will become a slave to its “original owner”. It is recommended for both the welfare of the deceased and the relative to Will it to be a completely clean slate. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


You open your eyes. You now know how to bring back Chara.


	9. Saving People Takes a Lot of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the Underground to take care of business.

You like to think you “escaped” the hospital “covertly”. But there is nothing covert about jumping out the window. But eh, you’ve skydived for higher. When you set your mind to something, nothing gets in your way. Besides, you were cleared to leave earlier that morning, but that shouldn’t be a dampener on what you want to do.

 

You are about a block away from the hospital when you hear the unmistakable sound of displaced air. You turn to find Sans and Frisk.

 

“so, where do you think you’re going?”

 

“I need to get to the Underground. There is something important I need to do there.”

 

“namely what?” Sans questions. You ignore him, and keep going.

 

“y’know, i could give you a lift. even if you won’t tell me, i could take you there.”

 

You continue to ignore him. You had other matters to deal with.

 

Though you don’t need to, you feel drained. You wish you would’ve taken up Sans’ offer of a shortcut. It’s not like you need the exercise or anything. It looks like Sans is shortcutting every few blocks, with Frisk. You never intended to leave behind Frisk. Though, you would like him to be with you, have some bonding time. Though you were determined, you wouldn’t need to be slowed down.

 

“need a lift?” Sans asked next time.

 

You blew some air out. “Fine. But I don’t really need you to be following me down there. I’m pretty sure I can find my way through.”

 

“s’fine with me. here, i know a shortcut.” Sans says, offering a hand. You take it.

 

One shortcut later, and you are at the barrier entrance to the Underground. You look at Sans.

 

“I can take Francisco from here, Sans.”

 

“who is francisco?” Sans questions. You look at him closely, and recognize he actually doesn’t know who he is.

 

“Francisco is Frisk’s real name, I only nicknamed him that for quicker saying.”

 

“well then in that case you two kids have fun.” Sans finishes. You don’t really mind being called a “kid”, as it sounded more  **_humerus_ ** to call you a kid. Heh.

 

You and Frisk take some steps through a doorway, and you enter a room with a bit of grass. Frisk speeds forward a bit, to match your speed.

 

“Uncle, what is it that you need from the Underground?” he asks.

 

You cringe a bit, as you aren’t exactly used to being called that. You don’t really remember much, but you’re pretty sure Frisk hasn’t called you that, even after the incident of about eight years ago. Soon the two of you reach what is obviously a throne room. The main throne is in the center of a garden of golden flowers. You decide to Check on the flowers.

  
  
  


“ **Golden Flowers** ”

 

**Heals 100 HP**

 

**Will grant the drinker enhanced strength for the duration of an Encounter**

  
  
  


Oh yeah, about that. Only DEMONs can Check specific stats like that, or anyone that is currently a host for a DEMON.

 

“How does it heal one-hundred HP?” Frisk asks. You freeze. No, it is rather unlikely that Frisk would know the exact effects of Golden Flowers. You aren’t even sure if Frisk is host to any DEMONs. And you are sure that Toriel, when burying Chara, would’ve buried her someplace nice. And besides, you weren’t even sure at what Frisk’s Soul color was, as the more Determination a being has, the greater chance a DEMON can latch onto anyone, meaning monsters would be completely safe from becoming hosts. Theoretically.

 

And besides, it isn’t like Golden Flower stats were  _ that _ closely guarded secret. You and Frisk enter another room, and the two of you are bathed in a yellow light. Suddenly, somewhere, a bell rings three times.

 

Yellow. Justice. Judgement. Judgement Hall.

 

“Ummm, do you know where any possible burial sites are for humans here?” you ask Frisk.

 

“Only down the other hallway when we exited the throne room. The coffins are all empty. Why?”

 

“Oh, just wondering is all.”

 

The two of you continue. Soon, you reach an elevator. You enter the elevator, and a few minutes later, you arrived at another elevator. A few elevator rides later, and you are in the inactive volcano area of the Underground, apparently known as Hotland. Sheesh, you might be somewhat bad at names, but at least you have imagination and memories behind them. However, as you were approaching an area with a high concentration of determination, the landbridge area to the elevator collapsed. You pushed Frisk ahead, you still on the collapsed portion.You didn’t even scream or anything as you plunged into the magma below.

 

“Uncle!”

 

A few seconds later, you resurfaced.

 

“Oh no, I’m melting, oooh nooo,” you start to nonchalantly state. “no need to worry kid. I’ve fell into hotter places. Heck, this is nothing more than a mildly warm hot tub to me.” you state. You take a few moments to get to the rock face, and start climbing up like a lizard. Good thing most of your clothing is heat-resistant.

 

Waterfall, by comparison, is boring. You could just imagine being chased down here by some fish. Wait, that did happen, didn’t it? Oh well. You and Frisk pass by a residential area, with a burning house. You continue forth. Which is where a determined bird is. Not feeling like taking a ride that way, you just jump across. Which is useless as the water here is only ankle-deep. Frisk has to take the bird across, as he lacks your finesse.

 

However, when the two of you pass a telescope Frisk was telling you about, you feel a sudden shift in the world. Curious, you start walking faster. Faster. No matter what, it seemed like you weren’t getting any closer to what appears to be crystallized cheese. Frustrated, you turn around, and see something that you know shouldn’t be there.

 

A gray door. Frisk is just staring at it. If you are to test your theories… 

 

You instinctively draw up numbers of the universe.

 

The Fundamental Universal Number Values.

 

They’re 66.

 

Perfect. Time to see an old friend.Not hesitating one bit, you wrench open the door and step inside.

 

It is all gray. You’ve seen this too many times before. But something is different.

 

When you usually opened this door, it was nothing more than a gray room with nothing inside. But in this room, there was a man. Two cracks alongside the sockets. Holes in the hands.

 

In front of you is none other than W.D. Gaster. The man that was scattered across time and space. And a friend.

  
  


“Ḧ̺̟̜̜͉̱͋͋̉͋͑eͨ̀̎̓͑̊̐҉͉͇͙l̷̥͇̥ͭͧ͐ͩ̅̉l̴̠ͭ̏ͧo̬͟ ̡̪̌̋̄ͮ͐̀̚ḁ̪̉ͬ͊͊g̜͓̪͗̅ͭͅá̚҉̝͔͚͍͚̝i͎̪̮̳͈̅͑̎ͥ̒͡n̫͍͙̓̇͋͞ ̩̼̘͖͓͓ͅJ͍̟̹̰ͭ̀̍̍u͚̯̠͖̣̠̜͊̾̿̍ͮs͓̻̩̝ͧͫͩͥ̚̕t̢̗̹̬̻̦̼͒̔̓ͮ́̇͂i̖͛ͤ̑ͩ́n͓̝̅ͧ.̶͖͋͐͒ͯ̽ͅ ̶̦͔̮͓̏Iͪ͟ ̶͎̠̹̯̹̄ͩ͆ͣ͂̚h̳͙͓͝a͙͌̀͛v͇̹̲͓̼̙̥e̘̻͉̞͈̟̔̚ͅ ̼̠͆̈b̧̺̭̜̯̘̫̘̓̒̈́͋ͪȩ͖͖͍̲ͧ͗͂ͯ̋̄ẹ́n̜̩̼̈ ͉̺͍̔ͫ͆ͦͣ̓e̡͐̌̄x̠̘̣̫͙͗͟ͅp̈̐ͭe̦̺̫ͦ̐͢c̫̗̺̫̻̄̊͘ͅt͖̪͒̂i̛͕̻̭͈͉̍͒ͤ͌ṇ̡̯̖͛̉̓̾g̷ͥ ͧ̐̏ͥ͊̄͜y̡̖̹͚̼͑̓ͭͥ̾͋ͪȏ̆ͯͫu̷̦̝̞̫̻͉̺̓.” he starts.

 

“Good to see you too.” you replied.

 

"̭̻͖̞̜̍͡W͔͕̗͓̮͔͓̑h̗̳̖̭͗̾̀̽͛͡a̓ͪ͆ͪ̚҉͍t͆҉ ̷̯̅͛͑̑͐̐ḋ̜̳͇̄͊̉ͦ͢o̸͍̲ y͖̳ͥ̋͐̆ͦo̸͓͒ͫͭ̇̀̔u͈̙͎̘̠̬̓ͤ͆̽͡ ̷̤̪̠̓͊̔e̘̻̐͋̓̕x̖̆ͪ̒ͤ̄ͪp̵͙͈̥̻͔̈́͗̓̆ͪ̈́e̢̝ͭͦͭ͊ͭ̈́ͥct͕̖̦̭͕̪̋̾͋̓ͩ͟ͅ ̞͇̟͔͉ͩͩ͘t͖ͩ͗́ͤ͐͛ͥŏ̫͉̮̞͡ ̶̲̲͂͊͐̔͑ͧ̔á̩͉̼̗̰̩̘́̒̅ͩ͊̚c̲̬̍̈́c̤̊ͭ͐ͤ̔͐̚ŏ̞̩͎̩̰̞̟̿ͤͪṃ̙̫͔̱̭͕͒̐͒̒̄ͮ͌p̖͑͛̕l̷̜̝͎̩̣̤̦ͮ̓͊͌̆ĩ̜͓͔̭͍̙͈̉̀ͤ́ͩs̳͕̭̭̯̽̓͋̐̊h̬̹̼̰͙̜͎̋ ̬͉ͬ̉b͚̋͊͛̍̂̾ȳ̧̥̭̻͓͑̏ ̵̤͔̲̜̺ͦ͒ͤc͉͈͓̲̳̻͓ͧ̽̽̇o̺͎̯̖͌͛̿́͞ͅm̤̜ͮ̿ͧ̀ḭ͓͍̊͛̏ͧͯ́͢ṉ̞̝̼̠g̦̥̠͕̲̥͔̿ ̗̠̘̯̝̤̈̓̏́ͦ̅h̻̳̺̗̠̣̽̂ͦ̈́͑͐ͅe̷͔̟͎̱̎̽̿r̪̠̱̔̽̑͐͒͒͊ë́?̱̅̿̃ͥͩ͋̔ ̥̹̲̅͗̄̾ͦ̽I̠ͫ͗ͨ̃ͯ̿ ̝̬̇̂ͯͩͣͣͪh̠̣͎̍̄͂ͅḁ̺̻̺͗ͪ͋ͧ̄͗͑v̖̼̻͉̥͇̣͊̉͂ͥ̈́e̥͔̋̏̀̔̍̈́̈͜ ͥ̓ͧb͈̖̝̮͎̺̲̍͑e̞͈͚͕̖͖͗̈́̏̌ͨ͂̑͜e̬̺̣͈̗ͩͧ̌ͪṋ̶̝̬̖̮̠́̿ ̳̝͍̒ͮ́ͫę̤̖͈̯̮̻̠̇̒ͮx̧̩̥̩͔ͩp̙̳ͧ͆e̤̰̰̎̓ͥͯ̎c̤̖ͦ́̇ẗ͐ͬ̔̓̂͐ȋ͓̮̩͖̮̪͌̄̄̃̈́n̵ͥg͕͓̳̽́̾̆ͦ̔͑ ̢̹̦͍̘̼͚̱̓y̗̳ǫ͖͙̤̰͖͚͆̄ͬ̓ͥ́ͮu͙ͥͣ̇̈́̍̇̇,̹͖̬̮ͣ̊͆̎̄͆̽͢ͅ ͯ҉̩̮͍͔̲̞y̦̩͈͍͂ͩ͒ͩ̄͐̋͟e̒̾ͣͮ̏ͭ̕tͭ ͚̦̲̹͇͗͊̾͝Í̵̯̲͕̻̜̬̌̉̐̈́́ͬ ̨̦̩̇ͦ͛d̯͐̇ͩ͗̃ͮ͐͜o̺͉͔͎̣͎̘̐̃ṅ͍͂͑ͪ̄'͈̪̗͖̪̗͜ͅt̜̣ ̨̃ḧ̜͉̬̼̝̹ͬͦ̇̅͐a̪̪ͩ̍̎̾̾v̬͖ͨ͆̆̍̂̍͗e̸̞̱͖̤̩̮̊̓̂́ ̮̪͎̱ͥ́̀͆ͤ̅̚͝a͆̂͐̔͊ṋ̮̬̰͖̲̪ͧ̃ͫ̓̾͡y͍̳̙͕̩͜ͅ ̻̝̜̻̠̍ͮ̚ṙ̴̹͖̬̜͖̅͋̄ͨ̑͋e̵̩̰̾ͨ̑a̩͉̳̠s̹ͯ͝o̬͋͂̏͆̏͗ṅ̴̫̤̠̽͋̂ ̼̫̹̭̱̠̹̋͊t͔͎̰͔̲̜ͩͫ͗ọ̖̞͔̮̝͍͑͗.̜̠̊̑̃ͫ̆͟ ̤ͤ̃ͣͪ̆Ḧ̭̻̮̻́ä̴̩̣̹̣͙̠̩̌̚v̬̤͚̣ͮͪ̾̍̽e̖̤͉̳͓ͬ̂̓ͭ̽ͪͣ͜ ̗͉ͯ͒͒ͣẙ̓҉̦̯̫̻̤͍̘ò͍̩̒͛ͯ̑̋u̴̳̹͍̭͂̅͊͒ͮ̎̈́ ̻͖̻̠̞a̳̭̱̱n̙̞̤̮̞̩̏̍̍̂̌ͬ̇͞ͅỵ̶̪̌ͪͭͯͪ̍̈ ͤ͐͠ḭͨͫ̇͛ͥ̿͘d̫̓̃ͪ͐̽ͧ̽ė̷͔̦̊ͫ̾a͇̙̣̰̰̒͢ ̨ͣͩw̪͔͚̹͙h̭̦̜̊̚y̭̟͆ͦ?͈̦̤͖̯̰̦̒̏"̝̱̻̈̑̎̏̐͒͝ he asks.

 

“I have found the code locking you in the void. With some FILE manipulation, I might be able to bring you back.

 

Gaster sighed. "͊ͩ̈́҉̫͕̙̯̩N͍̺̻͉̜͉̔ͥ̍͗͊o̓ͯ̈͑̑͊,̯̥̈́̎͊ͬͤ ͖̰̹̯̈̐̈́̈́ͭͩ͛ĭt̻̙̞̗̩͜ ̴̖͍͚̳̦͓͒̒̚h̀̕a̙͔͊s̸̼̣ͥ ̮̻̜͚ͦ̿b̸̘͎̩ͩ͒̔̿̿̅ͬe̯̺̩͓̳̮ͪ̽e͎ͭͩ̎ͯ̕n̈̾͋ ͈̦̫͈̤͖̘͛f̐̀ͧa̢ͣ͋ͤ̏ŕ̄́̈̄ͪ ̬̩̯̤̥̺̞ͣt̸̹̟ͣ̏͋ͫͤo̳͕̭̟͓o̖͉̣̐ ̫̗̣̝̝ͭͭ̾l̼̎̂̃͊o͕̟͎̹͙̻̤͋ͨ̀ͮ̄ͫͮn̠͇͐̓ͤͅğ̢̯̭̮.̣̈́͆̅̆̐̋ ̙̥̻̳͔̙̱̈͟E̹̹̥̥͍ͭ̈̍̃͞v̢̱e̴͈̟͓̦̮͚̼ͧ͋͆ͥͣͣ̋r͎̼̭̝͓̻̣y͉̭͚̬̜̖͓͆o͉̣̺͆ǹ͙͒̅͋ͅěͧͧ̇͏͓͓̫̣̺͔ ̻͒h̬͔̤̮͕̤ͭ͒ͩa̟͔̮̩ͪ̿͌͝s̵̱̣̥̫̃ͨͪ ̄̅m͔͈̾͆o̡̾̌͐v̯̠̬͚͎̰͗ͮ̋̾ͧ̍ḙ̒ͥ́͛͛̇́d̥̄̎̀̒̇͗̇ͅ ̤̮̦̞ͮ̊̉̂̅ͧo̰̲̱̤͐̏̽̕n̪̠̘͎̞͇.̙͕͈̮͓͔ͦ͌̑̿ ̷̪̮͖͖̗̙̙́ͭ̑Ǐ̫t͇̖̗ͧ̐ ̨͇͉̳̪̏ͨ̀̑̆w̛̪͍̮͖ͪ͌ͧ̒́͗̚o͈͓͔͎͒ͩ̍̏̃̍̕ũ͙̹̇́͒l̮̮̜͕̯͙̉̔d̮͈̻ͣ̅̆̂̈́̍͘ ̠̯͚̪̘͇͂d̜́ͬͧ͋̃ͪo͉͇̠͢ ̨̝̓ͯͤ̏n͜o͈͈̅͡t̟͕͚͎͕̐̒̚͞h͙̙ͪ̂ͦͮ͢ͅi̷̲̯͍͚ͩͫ͑ͨn͖͇͔̝̹̲̾͂ͅg̘̱̬̈́̋͌̍ͬ͠ ͟f͙͚̍̆̏o̩͖̭̩͙̒͝r̖ͨ ̦̫͎̬͕̰̑ͭt̳̉ͧ͒͐h̲̳̩͔͔é̦͇̺̜̜ͫ̈ͅ ̪̩̦̞̏͋͟s̙̐̊̎i̙̗̳̩̤ͨ͛̒͊̈́͞t͉̫͚̆u̦̤̲̠͉̫̜̒ͪa̧͓͚̝͋̆̒ͯͨ̉̊t̬̭̄̿i̷͍͕̻̙̼͑̒͒͌ǫ̮̰̘̥͌͊ͧ̐ͬͅṅ͎͔̜̝̯͚̗̊͗.͍̯͍̼͞ ̳͎̹̜̦͆͐ͭ̽ͬ̔ͮÃ̺͕͕͓̼̯͉ͬ͊̓n̕d̡̦̣͍̙͙ͮ̌͐̃͋̀ ̑̓ͣp͇͈̬̭̭͇̼̀͊͌͋ͣ̄̐l̲̯̺̦͖̥͕͌u̡̲̳ͬͧ̈́s̩͈̥̋͐͛͘ͅ,̪̫̳̳̟̗̫̐͂͡ ͦ̒͗ͪͨ҉̪̖̖͇ͅh͚͚͓͈̘oͦ̈́͂̿ͯw̢̞͎͇̯̎ͫ͗̿ͣ̋̐ ͈͓͙͉̖͟w͇͓̩ͥ̔ͮ͛ͫ͘ȏ̴̭̘̭̲̜̟u͔͔̐̋l̉̍͏̖̪̥͉d̷̜̭̜̍̅̽̿͐͒ͩ ͇͖͔̣̊ͦ͢ͅȳ̞̖̱͇̮͆̈́͡o̯̻̜̾͂̆̽͌̅̕ụ͇͎̣͌̕ ̜̻̰͎̬̠ͮ͊̅͋ͨ̊̚͝ḵ̜͈̖͜n͚͇̭̺͝o̜̭̳̮͒̅ͣ̑̈̑̓w̛̮̃̑̋̐̉̚ ̲͙̺̟̤͎̌͒ͪ̊͋̈́̌ͅy͕̺̞̳o̗̪̪ͭ͒̉͑͌̾ͫư̝̣̱̤̘̳̲͂̈͒̓̚ ̰͔̤̭͉̭ͩ͂̓͊ẅ̢̘̘͙̙̫̦͙̐̾ͪ̅ó̷̳ͨ̑u͌̂̓̿̊͒ͯ͝l̥͓̳͇̣͛̌̂d̠͙̤̘̺̗̠ͪ̄̃ͣͥn̠̱̟̳̓̌̓̽̎ͥ'͉̻ͭ͊ͣͨ͛t͉̠͉̱ͦͤ͑̑ ̧͆̈́̏̀̉̋̔t̾̂̄̓ͭe̻͇̹̻̰̱͋ͩ̇̌ͧ̚a̤̓ȑ͚̭̗̭̖̉̍ ̺̩̍ͬaͤp̨̙͚͓̗̠̜ͪͬ̏̊̐̋ạ̶͓̱͉̈́̎̓ͫ͌͌͌ͅr͈̙̝̖̩͇̒͋͆ͨ͠t̷͈̤͓̳͈̖ͭͮ͐͛ͮ̚ ̷̍t̷ͣ̊h̜̞͎̹̟ͦ͑́e̱ ̵̦̼͇̬̮̊͒̌͗̔ͯ̄v̶͕̰͓͙̯̲̣͐͋ͧ͗̇̅̚e͗̾̓̀̇ͨ҉ͅr̎̈̊̾̽y͓͌̄̈́̊ ̣̲̙̱͉͔̙̋̑ͭ̓ͩ̇f̲̞̱̝͔̰̒aͦ̿̑b̹̥̮̤r͍͐ͯ̐i̥͍̗̞͐͂̄͑c̠̭̿̉́̚ ͇͇̤͓̜͇̜̌̆̑ͨ̆͊͐͢o̻̗͙̻̟ͣͮ̓ͪ̂f̳͇͕̖̜͍̒ͬͅ ͉̻̝̤̭͔r̦̭͚̭͔ȇ̳ͪ̏ẵ̲̦̟͔͔͜l̳̯̘̯̹̆̚í͙̞͖̥̺ͥť͒̐͢y̨̲ͨ̅ͭ̒̈́͋?̶͇͔̗͉̘͍̈́"̯̭̰̳̞̖̔̉͗̐ͩͭ̓

 

You look at him, determination in your eyes. “Nothing will be achieved if we don’t try. He hasn’t mentioned it, but I bet Sans misses you. And I will make sure I don’t tear apart the code that keeps our reality stable. I’m a DEMON of Rising Numbers, remember?”

 

Gaster sighs once again. "͚͈̑ͯͯ̔ͯ͞V̘ͪ̓̏̍ͦ̈́ͥe͔͒́̀̍͆r̓ͪ̄̔̇͂̒y͇͖͉̝͖̅̄ ̙̹͕̯̲̳ͯ̅ͅw̥͔̟ͭe̦̜͈l̾͌́̏̇l̻͚̤̫̰͈̠ͮ̆ͧ̂ͥ͛̉͘,̒̌ͦ͗̊ͩͯ ͈̦̣̉͛͋̉̊̐ͅlͭͧ͒́̎ͧ͘e̷͎̜̠̹͇ͣ̓͆̾̒t̶͖̯̣̠̹͖̔̂̀'̧̤̤̘͈̞̥̯̈̃̽̓ͯs͒̒͆ ̛̗̤ͧ͛̄͆̒͊̚ṣ̯̼̜̮̦̐ͭ̈́̾͗e̕e̻͇̬̜̭̪͚ͭ̎̄ͣ̒ͤͫ ͙͓̘̻̖̂̋̔ͤͥ̐̈́ͅi͉̫ͦ̊ͬf́ͧ̾ͭ͐ ͙̣̆̆ͦ͂̇ͥt̺̲ͥͧͩ̀ͅh̢i̳͕̟̲̺͡s͇͌̎̊ͧ̂͆ͅ ̾̿͛ͧ͘d̯͇͍ͩ̌͒͛̾ͅo̘͔͂͌̽ͪ̌e̖͉̳̩͛̂ͮ͞s̵̯̦̭̗͍̐ͧ̐̋ͯ͛n̞͓̟̩̘̥̹̒͑̒̿'̩͉͔̼̟ͬ̊̓͆͌t̢͛ͣ ̬̹͎̙̞ͭ͝w̉̈̿̌̓̈́o͍͔̾ͨ̑̽ͤ͗̚r̢̠̝͕̦̼̻ͣ̏̚k̝̟̣̓ͨ.̘̣̝͙̰ ̹̫̱͔͌ͯ͛̈̚Ǐ̃͆̇̓'̧̯̐ͨͭ͐ͣ̇̃v̶̥̞̼̯̼͋́ě̮͎͎̱̲͕̓̿ ̬̤̙ͦ͢t̳r̭͐͆̈́i̛͙͔̥̗͆ͫ͐ͪͧ̏͒eͮ̋̐ͬ͗͒̂d̖͌͝ ͕̦̩͉͓̱̏͋f̱̱͈̞ȯ̳͉̙͈ͣ̎ͪ̓̿͠r͓̘͓̝̣̫̩̋ͭ̂͛͌ͧ ͉͔͆ͮͦs̷̮̙̲͈̝͗o̮̟̞͚͒́͒ ͈͎͈̝͉ͨ͛̽ͧl̢̿̑̆oͪͧͮ̊҉̭̘̬̤ñ͔͔̞͓̅̐̋ͅg,̵̖͖̏ͮ̈ ͦͤ̆͊͑̿͒I̸̱͍̰̯̮ͯ̌́ͬͅ ̢ͤ͊̆̒̔͊d̵͕̮̟o̯ͬ̂̓ͧ̀̎̈ủ̖̳̦b̠͋̾̔t͏ ̓y͂͑ͤo̧̭̺̜̓ͨ͑ͅṵ̺̪̯̮͕̓̆͂ͣ ͖̮͚̹mͪ̒́̏ͣį̜͉̜̤̺̤ͦ̐̽̿g̟̞̼͇͔̹̹͒̎͆h̸̳̟̭ͩͦ͆ͬṱ͉̻͇̝̯̫͗ ̷͔̖͛b̘ͩͪͨͭͨe̼ͤ͞ ̖̦͔̺͈̩͓̅͊̿̋̋a̬̭͑ͩ͐ͯ̿̒b̞̦͉̿͂l̨̟̥̭̙ͧͧ͛̀̿̒͋e̙͚̘̞̕ͅ ̼͋̈́̂ͧ͑̍ͥ͜ṱ̱͓͈͚̲̝̊̊ͮ̎̐ȏ̓ ͚͓̑ͩ̍̑̂͟f͍̆ͫ̃̋ͥͭ̿͞i̡͙͇̘̻͚̝͇nͥ͑ͮ̈̈́̈́d̺̫͚̺̙̎̀ ̴͇̬̒̿͑̇͋͑o͎͎̤ͧͦͯͬu͍̽͂̒͝t͇̮̬͍̲͉͈̽͑͞.̺͍͛̄ͬ͆͛̅ͭ ͇͚̠͍̎ͬ͂̅̽T̹ͯ́̋͑̄h̽ͭ͑̇̿҉͉̦͔̜o͗̾̓̏ǘ͓̗̦̹̉ͮ̍ͦg̵͈̹̘̰̪ͥ̐̒̋ͫ̂h̟̬͚̣͋̂̅̀ͧ̚ͅ ̷̹̞̜͇͐̇̈̐ͮ̓ͮͅi͓͇͆̈́ͭ̍̓ͭ͡ṫ̼̲͉ͪ̂͠ ̴̞̬͓̟͖͕̆͑̄́̒̎d͇̹̱̯̂̍̈́ö͕͖͈̭͚̞́͞e̖̯̣͓̗̞̻s̡͇͓̟̿͒̀ͪͦ̈n̷͍͓̥͎̎͛'̺̣̘̮t̐͜ ̺̞̺̞̫͙̙̕h̤͓͇̻̲ͪͫ͗̾ͭ͛ͫu̥ͥͪ͂̇͒̈́ͥ͜ř̩̠̰̥̖̃̓̌̎͐t̮̞̪̙͈̍̇ ̠̼f̨̞͕̞̽̑͐̈́ͪ̾ỏ̵̺͍̭̩̦̬͂̇͆̾̽̚rͥ͏̺̭͍̺̞ ̺̥̥̬̯͖͙s̸͔̅ͫ̿̓̇ͯ̚ͅo̤̙͖̺͖̔ͪͅͅm̓͡ê̠̯̙̼̰͚̆̅̔̆͒ ̫̲̩̍f̬̳̺͖̖re͒̈́̾͆̋͏̻̫̜̣̖̻sh̯̫͇͍̤̾̎̀͛̑ ̵̩͌ẹ̦̣̤͒̓ͦ͆̌ŷ̸̾̾ͣ̚e̵͈̳s̗͈͈͍̰̎ͅͅ.ͯ͛̉"̵͉͓̠̥͙̿͛̓

 

You summon up as much determination as you can, and take a step in a random direction. In an instant, you find yourself in front of a console, in the middle of literally nothingness. You insert something like a usb into a side slot, and download some code. You take it back out.

 

You bring up a command prompt. It is in Numbers, an ancient DEMON language, now known as binary. The code to computers, and the universe. Here, all of reality is at your fingertips. You can change it at will. But you are determined to bring him back. Anyways, you haven’t ever found a command console for the universe you found yourself stranded in.

 

* * *

  
  


>insert command here

 

>01000111 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010

 

>what to do?

 

>01000010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011

 

>why?

 

>01001001 01101101 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101110 01110100

 

>warning! bringing back this individual will cause errors in the universe. are you sure?

 

>01000001 01100011 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100

 

>pending… individual released from void. anything else you need?

 

>01001110 01101111

 

>quitting commands… 

 

* * *

  
  


You feel a sudden shift in the very fabric of reality. You count only two souls in the void. You estimate them to be you and Frisk. You take a step in a direction, and suddenly you are thrown from the door, alongside Frisk. You hit the wall with an audible  _ thunk _ .

 

“Impossible! How did you do that?” you hear a familiar voice, no longer static.

 

“Easy. I just asked nicely to bring you back out.” you shrug, acting like it is no big deal.

 

“Why didn’t I just think of that? I just tried various commands I am familiar with. I must have spent the equivalent of decades messing with that thing.”

 

“Yeah, well it seems it prefers being talked to as a person rather than a machine. It might be a console, but it still isn’t a computer.”

 

“What is it that you are talking about?” you hear Frisk call. Oh yeah, he was here too.

 

“Just that the universe is some coding like a computer. Nothing you need to worry about. Now, Dr. Gaster, would you mind sticking in the Hotland lab until I can finish my business?”

 

“I daresay I wouldn’t mind so. It has been far too long, and it would be necessary for me to reacquaint myself to existing in reality.” he says, before darting off in the direction. But he has something else to say. “Also, you’ll find what you are looking for at the beginning of the Ruins!”

 

However, disaster strikes right after he leaves, and there is a cave-in. You swear that you smell something like gunpowder or fireworks. Eh, you’ll find out later.

 

Apparently neither of you decide to talk further on what just happened. You suddenly find yourself at your conveniently-shaped lamp. Then a bit further, a big door. It is open. You and Frisk enter.

 

“Now Frisk, I bet you have been wondering “why is my uncle taking me to the beginning?” Well it is something to do with this.” you state, before ripping out something green-and yellow from your inventory, a shirt.

 

“It has been foretold by my visions that my sister, Chara, will return, exactly today. I have a feeling you might want to meet her.”

 

Although outwardly Frisk may be confused, you can see, in a red glint of his eye, something stir. Excitement? Fear? Disbelief? Whatever it is, you hope you can do it.

 

It takes a while, with all the traps, that you manage to get to the beginning. A ray of light shines on a patch of Golden Flowers. Not wasting any time, you dig, until you hit something stone. A few more moments of work later, a coffin is unearthed, with a red Soul emblem on it. You open it.

 

In the traditional way of burying, Chara has been wrapped up. You carefully remove the bindings, and you see a familiar sight. Her face, still with blush, and a faint red glowing under the eyelids. You quickly produce a bowl.

 

You take out the shirt, and tear a small piece of the shirt. Hopefully she won’t be angry about you tearing her favorite shirt.

 

You take a quick sample of her determination, to bind the new Soul to her body, and put it into the ritual bowl.

 

Lastly, you take out your Soul, still white as ever, and carve a chunk out of it, and put it into the bowl.

 

Finally, you say the ancient verse to start.

  
“Per meis, quae ego loquor ad novam animam, ad vitae huius bring current mortui sunt vasa pretiosa. Hoc, ut eas. Faciens pacem et animam, ut statim ut bene sit magis!” you command.

 

The contents of the bowl start glowing white, and the bowl starts vibrating. So far, so good. Suddenly, it starts shaking violently. Oh no.

 

Black smoke starts rising, and in an instant, the items disintegrate. Not fazed much, you try again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Until your Soul is only a sliver left and only a scrap of shirt left. Realization dawns on you.

 

The ritual was meant for humans, and humans only. DEMONs hardly count towards it, so it is unable. You clutch onto Chara’s body, and start quietly crying. Actual tears, not the tar.

 

“I’m sorry Chara, I’ve failed you.” you hiccup a bit.

 

You hear shuffling. You turn to see Frisk.

 

“I can help.” he states.

 

“I’m sorry, if I can’t do it, it is impossible.” you dejectedly say.

 

“I believe we are missing an ingredient. An important ingredient. The book states later that in order for a DEMON to be revived under these circumstances, it requires the living consciousness of the DEMON’s determination from a host to make a new Soul.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m a DEMON, and the host-transfer requires a determination transfer. In other words, a DEMON can’t be host to a DEMON.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about you. I was talking about  _ me _ .” Frisk states. Then he makes a pulling motion from his chest, and his Soul is pulled out. Something isn’t quite right about it, but you pay no attention as you realize he has a Red Soul.

 

“So, do you want to become a host for my sister, and by extent your aunt?” you question.

 

“Oh, no, in fact…” he starts, and stares into your eyes.

 

His eyes.

 

They’re red.

 

DEMON red.

 

“I’ve been host to this one for quite some time.”

 

“C-Chara?” you whisper.

 

“Hello brother, miss me?” Frisk asks, but you can tell that it isn’t Frisk speaking, but Chara.

 

“E-every day. But we have to do this and-”

 

“Just let me do my thing.”

 

Not-Frisk takes a knife out, and stabs part of his Soul, and peels away something. Chara’s determination. Once it comes out, Frisk stumbles a bit, obviously not host to Chara anymore.

 

“This doesn’t have long.” Frisk whispers.

 

“Francisco, you magnificent…” you start, but cut yourself off.

 

You take the last scrap of Chara’s favorite shirt, take her body’s determination and toss it into the bowl. You grab for Chara’s conscious determination, but he pulls back a bit.

 

“She also doesn’t think you should have to do this for just her sake. She worries if you take the last part of your Soul, you might die.” Frisk states.

 

“Yeah, well, I’d gladly die if that means she lives.” you state. Keeping your Soul out, you take one slash at the remaining piece of your Soul.

 

In all your life, never have you felt this pain. With a shaking hand, you drop the last piece of your Soul into the ritual bowl. You barely have the core of your Soul left. You grab Chara’s determination, and throw it into the bowl. With what energy you have, you whisper the words. 

 

Something is different this time. Instead of glowing, the bowl starts singing. It is classical, and soothing. Darkness is creeping into the edges of your vision, but you are determined to see this through.

 

In a flash of light and subsequent sparkles, it is done.

 

A new Red Soul with white bordering is made.

 

Fumbling all over the place, you take the Soul, and place it into Chara’s body.

 

All fades to black, as you collapse onto Chara, and hear the soft beating of Chara’s heart.


	10. A Time for Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital stuff going on.

For what feels like the billionth time already, you find yourself in a hospital bed. You had just woken up again, though instead of an ache in your chest, it now feels like there is a heavy weight in your chest.

 

Not exactly remembering what happened, you quickly pull out your Soul to check for any damages. Your eyes widen at the sight before you. Your Soul. You don’t remember it looking _that_ bad. Sure, you remember something to do with trying to bring a Soul back to Chara, but the damage looked extensive. Only the core of your white Soul remained, with a barely faint outline of where your Soul’s edges should be. It took _that_ much in an attempt to bring her back? You refused to believe it.

 

Suddenly, you feel a shift in the bed. You hastily push your Soul back where it belongs. Cautious, you looked around, given light provided by your Soul. What you see beside you both shocks and surprises you. Chara is on your bed, clutching you like a safety net. From your angle, you could still see the blush on her cheeks, her copper-brown hair, and a soft glow from beneath her eyelids. Not daring to believe it, you cautiously Check her Soul.

 

* * *

  


“Chara”

 

LV:1

P.LV:1

  


EXP:0

  


HP:20

 

ATK:999

 

DEF:990

  


“The demon that comes when people call her name.”

 

* * *

  


You frown. Why is her info text what the kids back in your village called her? You remember how she and you got your titles. She was called “the demon that comes when people call her name” because she just happened to appear at the exact moment people said her name, only on coincidence. You were given the nickname “Schrodinger” because it just seemed like you were everywhere and nowhere at once, so that’s what Chara and your father decided to nickname you. You didn’t mind that, as you were still too young to care. It was a fine name. And what people _didn’t_ know was when you called a DEMON’s “true name”, they will come. They always do.

 

Not really maintaining your train of thought for long, you determine the amount of time it would take for your Soul to heal itself back to normal. Soul healing takes DT, and depending on one’s DT level in one’s Soul, it can take around a few minutes to a couple decades for one’s Soul to heal completely back to its original form. Since you are a DEMON, filled to the brim with DT, with your Soul down to the core, it will take approximately six days, five hours, forty-two minutes and fifty-three seconds for it to completely heal back to normal. It’s not optimal, but you wouldn’t mind having to sleep that long. Resigned to your fate, you close your eyes, and in an instant, you fall asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_You are in a dark room, with only you and Jennifer in it. On the desk in front of you is blueprints of a machine. Your own design._

 

_“What the hell is this?” Jenny asks you. You look into her eyes, and sigh._

 

_“You know of the story years ago, of a monster that came to a village carrying the body of a young girl?”_

 

_“Yeah? It was said that the child was killed by the monster in news reports. I believe the news report said that from witnesses at the scene, the body was thought to be Chara Adel. A local child that disappeared two years prior.”_

 

_“Well, you know of her, but what do you know about the monsters?”_

 

_“Well, if anything, they were said to be powerful beings made of magic? And something about human Souls? I find that to be kind of ridiculous, the existence of Souls”_

 

_“Well, I’m telling you that Souls are real, and monsters are as well. And Chara, well, she was my sister. Did the connection from my name never connect?” you questioned._

 

_You saw her connect the dots, then her face flushed in embarrassment. “S-sorry, sir. I am sorry for your loss, sir.”_

 

_You wave your hand. “It happened twenty years ago, I had time to mourn her death.”_

 

_“But about the Souls-”_

 

_“Souls are a rather personal matter, only being able to be pulled out via magic. However, it is a very personal matter for magic-users.”_

 

_Jenny looked away in disappointment. You sigh. “However,” Jenny looks at you curiously, “I do trust you. If it would make you more knowledgeable to know about the existence of Souls, then I could show you mine.”_

 

_She looked at you questioningly. “But sir, I thought we were supposed to be looking at these blueprints-”_

 

_“Showing my Soul is related to my plan in this way.”_

 

_“But I thought only magic users could pull out Souls?”_

 

_You look at her mischievously. “You know how my race calls ourselves DEMONs?”_

 

_She looked questioning._

 

_“Well DEMONs are naturally born with magic. To most people, we are known as Mages. And you remember me telling you the process on how we are made?” a nod,”Well with all that magic, I can use it to pull it out.”_

 

_She appeared excited._

 

_“Though, are you sure you’d allow me to take a peek at your Soul?”_

 

_You looked at her, then remembered something. “I just remember, one cannot reveal one’s Soul without a family member present. I must get my sister!”_

 

_“But I thought your sister was dead…?”_

 

_“My half-sister I meant.”_

 

_You left, then came back a few minutes with Jade in tow, who has agreed to be the “Soul witness”. Heh, “Soul witness, as in “sole witness”. You miss Chara’s puns._

 

_“Okay, are you ready?” you ask Jenny. She nods eagerly._

 

_You cup your hand over the location of your Soul, and with a swift tug, your Soul is out, presented in all its shining red glory. Jenny looks on with awe._

 

_“That is my Soul, the very culmination of my being. It holds everything, like my memories, personality, habits, behaviors, etc.”_

 

_Jenny looks at Jade. “Do you have magic?”_

 

_Jade shakes her head. “No, unfortunately for my family it skips every other generation. My son, Francisco, however, will likely be a Mage.”_

 

_“But then how is Dr. Enigma-”_

 

_“Like I said before, a DEMON is born with magic, regardless of family. Father, however, wasn’t able to unlock his magic before his death. He died due to a broken Soul over the disappearance of Chara.” you state._

 

_“Oh, I’m sorry-”_

 

_“Save it. You didn’t know.” you state, waving it off._

 

_Jenny sits there, in awkward silence for awhile, before asking Jade something._

 

_“Ummm, if it’s not a bother, may I see your Soul, Jade?”_

 

_Jade only smiles back. “Only if Justin agrees to be my Soul witness.”_

 

_You only chuckle. “Okay, let’s do this.”_

 

_You extend your palm face-up, curl your fingers a bit, and imagine a thread wrapped around your middle finger and ring finger, and make a swift tug with your hand. Out comes Jade’s green Soul. You already knew it was green before pulling it out, but you know it is much better to see it than to sense it. You are staring into the very culmination of her being, and hers to you._

 

_You see a flash of light in Jenny’s direction, and you turn to see that Jenny has one of those instant-flash cameras. She only smiles as she takes out the picture, and hands it to you. You see the picture. You, with your firm, vibrant red Soul and Jade’s Soul the same color as her name implies._

 

_“If it’s not too much to ask, can you pull my Soul out?”_

 

_You look at her, and sigh. “No, and I’m not sure if I would ever pull it out.”_

 

_She turns, disappointed, but quickly recovers. “Why is yours red and Jade’s green?”_

 

_You quickly put your Souls back where they belong. “It is believed to be different Soul traits, but no one really knows.” you say, shrugging._

 

_“And how does this all fit in with your crazy blueprints?”_

 

_Ah, finally, back on track._

 

_“Well, in legends, the monsters were sealed underground, with a magical barrier. And that barrier requires a being with the equivalent of seven Souls worth to destroy, and monsters can naturally absorb human Souls. However, with the events in my village happening, I wouldn’t doubt if they decide on revenge or something to break out and declare war on humanity.” you shrug._

 

_“But how will this contraption work?”_

 

_“Infusing a Soul with the power of seven Souls, to destroy the barrier ourselves. I know for a fact that the monsters need two more Souls for the destruction.”_

 

_You contemplate for a bit, then something hits you._

 

_“However, the process will likely kill the subject, which means that I will do it.” you say with finality._

 

_“But Justin-” Jade starts, but you cut her off._

 

_“I swore that when Jack left, I won’t let anyone get into harm’s way. And since this is my contraption, it has to be me who tests it out. So no buts.”_

 

_The two ladies look at each other, then back at you._

 

_“Yes, sir.”_

 

_“Yes Justin.”_

 

_“Now, I would appreciate it if you leave my office.”_

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_The two leave, though not before Jenny leaves the picture on your desk. You sigh. Looks like a keeper for the book of your life._

 

_You take out your photo album, and attach the photo. And you put it in a safe behind one of your paintings, of Chara lying in the field of Golden Flowers years ago, with your bouquet in her hands._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“-r? Sir? Are you awake?”

 

“What?” you ask groggily.

 

“Oh, thank god. I thought you were a goner.” a nurse only said. She was tall, blond, and from what humans think, curvy. You didn’t care what people said. Being a DEMON, you lack the chemicals to be able to feel anything more than platonic feelings for someone. Though that hasn’t stopped DEMONs in the past from at least trying.

 

“Your daughter was just clinging to you like a parasite, I didn’t know how to get her off-” she started.

 

“One, she isn’t my daughter, she’s my sister, and two, if she feels like clinging to me, let her be. She’s not hurting anyone hugging me, not even me.”

 

“It isn’t right for a girl her age to be such a clinger to a man-” you stopped listening to her, as it seems that she isn’t getting the message.

 

“-you need some real rest, sweetie.” you hear the nurse. Looks like she saw you weren’t paying attention to her, and decided to pester Chara instead.

 

“SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!” you and Chara yelled. That is enough to get her to stop talking.

 

“Can you leave now? I’d like to have some space with my dear sister.”

 

“Oh, fine.” the nurse says, then gets up, and opens the door, then looks you dead in the eyes.

 

“If you need anything, _anything_ , just call me.” she says, winking. You shudder. “And by the way, my name’s Romilda.” she turns to leave.

 

“Sooo… “ Chara starts.

 

“I’m I don’t think I’m ever gonna call for her.” you state outright

 

“Good, she’s just a dumb blond anyway.” Chara states. You nod in agreement.

 

“Sooo, how’s your Soul?” you ask Chara. She pulls it out in front of you. Still a white border with a red interior. Though it seems to have a crack in it.

 

“It feels a little weird, like it is squeezing a bit, but other than that, it’s fine.”

 

“It shouldn’t be squeezing…” you mumble, then realize your mistake. You must have forgotten to release control of the Soul in the process. However, you know the ritual to release control completely on her.

 

“Per testamento meo: et ego vobis dimittere. Voluntatem tuam tibi et nunc est, nunc et in perpetuum.” you whisper. A sudden weight falls from you, and Chara visibly relaxes, her Soul now crackless. It sinks back into her chest.

 

“Thanks, that’s much better.” she states.

 

“How long was I out?” you questioned.

 

“About six days, two hours, forty minutes and three seconds. Why?” she questioned.

 

“Dang it, my math was off by only about three hours.” you mutter. You pull your Soul out, and examine it. It looks mostly back to normal.

 

“Frisk was worried at how long you were out. He thought you’d never wake up.”

 

Suddenly, you heard a toilet flush and the sink running. Frisk came out of the bathroom. He had wide eyes when he saw you were awake. He rushed up to you, and hugged you.

 

“I-I thought you’d never w-wake up.” he said, sniffling a bit.

 

“Naw, my Soul was just healing, and usually Soul healing takes some amount of time to complete, depending on DT amount, hence the amount of time I was out.”

 

The door opened suddenly, and Nurse Romilda strutted in, carrying a glass of water, exactly two cups and six ounces, if you will. You wish it were a cup of melted chocolate. Chara really raised you well in your first years of life, in your opinion.

 

“Here, I thought you might want something to drink.” she stated.

 

“Thanks, but no.” you politely declined.

 

“Oh, I _insist_.” she insisted. Just to shut her stupid blond face up, you take the cup and drink the contents quickly, then thrust it into her hands. She seems satisfied.

 

“I will be back in a bit.” she said smugly. She left the room. Chara looks at you.

 

“You _do_ know she put something called roofies into it?” Chara looks questioningly. You only stare back.

 

“Only so she will be confused as hell why they aren’t working.” you say, then turn to Frisk. You take a mental double-take as you see that he has DEMON-red eyes instead of his brown ones.

 

“Uh, Frisk, why are your eyes red?” you questioned. He shrugged.

 

“Guess it is a side effect of hosting Chara.” he states.

 

“Speaking of being my host, come here Frisk.” Chara states. He goes to her side. She pulls out his Soul.

 

“By my right as a DEMON, I return your Soul back unto you, Frisk.” she clearly states. A glowing comes from Frisk’s Soul, and as suddenly as it comes, it stops. It looks brand new, like your Soul was at his age, except yours was brighter.

 

Suddenly, you hear crashing from out in the hallway.

 

“... think you’re doing, barging into my future husband’s room?” you hear. Sounds like the dumb blond nurse. It seems like some people can’t handle that you will never be taken, one way or another. Chara and Frisk visibly cringe at that wording. The door comes crashing open, Jenny barging in.

 

“H-help, me.” she rasps out. Her eyes are bloodshot, and it seems like she hasn’t eaten in awhile. She is also having trouble breathing.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Romilda screeches. Again, thankful for soundproof rooms.

 

“Chara!” you yell.

 

“Got it.” Chara replies. She turns to look into Romilda’s face. Chara’s face starts to visibly tar up, wide mouth, and says in a distorted voice, “get out if you know what’s good for you.”

 

This gets her out, whimpering. Also a good thing this room has no cameras. Chara’s face returns to normal, and looks to Jenny. “You saw nothing.” Chara says.

  


“Now, Jenny, what is it that is bothering you?” knowing Jenny already knows about DEMONs.

 

“I-I can’t breathe, I can’t e-eat, I c-can’t sleep.” she states her problems.

 

“And why come to me?” you question.

 

“‘Cause y-you’re the only one I-I can trust.” she rasps out.

 

She can’t breathe easy, she can’t eat, she can’t sleep. You don’t know the exact cause of those symptoms, but they are usually Soul-related.

 

“Jenny, listen to me. I’m going to pull out your Soul, okay?” you inform her. Her eyes practically bulge out of her sockets.

 

“I t-thought I n-needed a Soul w-witness?” she questions. You shake your head.

 

“That is for casual Soul revealing, but I think what you are experiencing are about stress to your Soul. Therefore, I need to pull it out to check for something causing the stress. And anyways, you did want to see your Soul.”

 

“O-okay. I trust you.” she quietly whispers. You pull out her Soul in one fluid motion.

 

It is just as you sensed. A calm, quiet cyan. But you aren’t focusing on that. Instead, you are focused on the area surrounding her Soul. It appeared to be a glassy sea covering her Soul. And it looked to be on the verge of cracking.

 

“Jennifer, I need you to trust me.”

 

“I-I trust you with my l-life, sir.”

 

“Good.” you reply. If it is what you suspect, then it would shatter on its own, killing everyone around it. You summon one of your hatchets, take aim, and swing right at the glass.

 

* * *

  


In an instant, the glassy substance shattered into a million pieces, though none of it harming anyone, and the room is bathed in a sea of cyan light. When the light clears away, there it is.

 

A cyan Soul, glowing cyan. You can sense it in the air. Magic.

 

Looks like your closest friend was an untapped Mage, just needing to be released.


	11. Events take too much Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event happens, magic, and reality manipulation.

Due to events happening involving the hospital and Chara, the facility reopening was moved up to tonight, about two days after the incident at the hospital. And with everything that is going on at the moment, with the Angels Above anti-monster thing, you decide it is better now than later. Anyone officially affiliated with the group is denied entrance, to protect anyone who might decide to cause some problems. The grand reopening is supposed to be professional, yet most of the new workers seem to take it as a more formal affair, dressing in formal attire. You don’t mind that, however. As long as they do what they are supposed to do, things should go fine.

 

“No! I will not keep on this stupid dress!” you hear Chara calling from the doorway to your private quarters. She barges into your office, wearing a red dress. You take one good look at her.

 

“We are supposed to be dressed up, and ladies wear a dress.” you hear one of your employees call out.

 

“Well I am NOT a lady! Can a lady destroy the universe on two separate occasions?”

 

“True story.” you state. As it turns out, Chara  _ had _ Erased the world on two occasions. Luckily you weren’t in the universe when that happened.

 

“Well-I-you-”

 

“I will allow Chara to wear whatever she pleases. She is of my DT and Soul, quite literally.”

 

“Ugh, fine.” the employee said, before stomping off.

 

“Remind me to not let them take control of others, will you?” you request Chara. She nods.

 

“Where is Frisk?” Chara asks.

 

“In one of the bedrooms, getting ready. Why?”

 

“I need to find him, so that he will act as the buffer from the rest of the humans.”

 

Oh yeah, she still hates humanity. Not that you don’t hate them as well, but they have a habit of ruining your fun.

 

“While red does look good on you, you should  _ never _ be wearing dresses. They’ve never suited you, anyways.”

 

Chara beams up at you. “And you know as well. Well, time to take off this  _ stupid _ thing.”

 

Chara proceeds to tear the dress off, revealing that she had absolutely no clothing underneath.

 

“Ah, that’s better.”

 

“Um, Chara? You do know Frisk is a boy, and what happens when boys see girls in that state, right?”

 

She wiggles her bottom at you, smirking, and runs off to the bedroom to get changed. It was lucky she did that at that moment, for Frisk came out right as her door closed. He was dressed in the same jumper he was wearing when you first found him.

 

“Are you ever going to change out of that outfit?” he asks you. You look down, making sure it is what you wanted. Yep. Vantablack trench coat, red shirt, khakis, aviators, and sneakers. You always wear it, as you just feel awesome in it.

 

“No I will never do it.” you say. Chara comes out of her room, wearing a red shirt and khakis.

 

“Chara, are you just gonna wear what I wear?” you mockingly question.

 

“Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?” she responds, her red eyes glow challengingly.

 

“Absolutely nothing.” you smirk.

 

“Excellent.”

 

You hear a knock at the door, and Jenny walks in, wearing a cyan dress.

 

“Sir, the VIPs are here. Should I send them up?”

 

“Yes. Send them up immediately.”

 

“Yes sir!” she turns to leave, though you quickly grab her by the shoulder.

 

“You haven’t started trying magic yet, right?”

 

“I am awaiting when you can help teach me.”

 

“Good, because after the grand reopening, I  _ will _ start training you.”

 

Her eyes light up in excitement. “Thank you sir!”

 

“No problem.”

 

She leaves. You turn to Chara. Then to the Soul Radio. Then back to Chara.

 

“While we wait, would you like to hear what your Soul music would be?”

 

“Sure. I’d like to hear for myself what it is like.”

 

She walks up to the radio, puts on the band and turns it on. After a few seconds of turning the dial, Megalo Strike Back starts playing, as expected.

 

“What is this called?” she requests.

 

“I call it Megalo Strike Back, as it reminds me of a megalomaniac who is out to strike those who attack them.” you state.

 

“Well, at least you’re a step higher on naming things than Asgore is.” Chara responds.

 

The door knocks, and you open the door, revealing whom you have come to refer to as “The Main Cast”, as they remind you of the main characters in a video game.

 

“Welcome. Come in, come in.” you wave them inside. Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne come in. Unlike most others attending the event, at least Alphys and Undyne are in the appropriate attire, with Alphys wearing a lab coat and Undyne with what appears to be a security uniform.

 

“I-I saw some o-others wearing some formal a-attire. Were w-we supposed to wear t-that as well?” Alphys asks nervously.

 

“Yeah punk! Were we supposed to wear that sort of formal crap?”

 

You smile at them. “No. In fact, they are a little overdressed for quite the occasion. Though it matters little what people wear as long as they act professional. Dressed up or not.”

 

You look around, and see that Asgore and Toriel are talking to Frisk and Chara. From what you recall, while your Soul was healing, Asgore and Toriel visited, and were ecstatic upon seeing Chara. However, they feared that the same thing that happened with Frisk would happen to Chara, so they just let her stay with you, you being her brother and all. You were quite peeved that the government might try pulling one over them again, and thus you gave them VIP access to the entire facility, as a token or something.

 

Sans and Papyrus walk up to you. You heard they finally reconnected with Gaster, shortly before you woke up from Soul healing. From what you hear, it was quite the occasion.

 

“heya.” Sans greeted.

 

“THANK YOU FOR BRINGING OUR FATHER BACK TO US!” Papyrus says. Straight to the point, like you.

 

“guess i was wrong about you in the first place. you really seem to be going out of your way to help us.” Sans winks.

 

“FATHER SAID IT WAS YOU WHO HELPED HIM OUT OF THE PICKLE HE WAS IN. HOW DID HE GET INTO THE PICKLE IN THE FIRST PLACE?”

 

You and Sans look at each other, then you burst out laughing. Oh, Papyrus. Quite the cinnamon roll. Hope the world never changes him.

 

“What I think your father meant by getting out of the pickle was he was in a place that was nowhere and everywhere. Otherwise known as the Void.”

 

“OH. WHY DIDN’T HE JUST SAY THAT?” Papyrus asks, confused.

 

“Because he was being  **_humerus_ ** .” you snicker.

 

Papyrus looks at you, then screeches.

 

“SANS! STOP INFECTING EVERY HUMAN YOU MEET WITH BAD PUNS!”

 

“sorry, can’t be telling you a  **_fibula_ ** , now. or should i? ehhh, something later.”

 

Papyrus groans, then stomps away. Sans looks at you, all serious now.

 

“so how  _ did _ you help out my pops?” he questions.

 

“I just went to the Void, asked it nicely, and it popped him out. Nothing much.”

 

Sans just stared at you, as if wondering you were gonna say that it was a joke and just give a solid explanation. When you didn’t, he just sighed.

 

“so all he had to do was ask it nicely, and it would’ve just spit him out?”

 

“He tried using standard command prompts to let him out. Turns out, the Void doesn’t like being treated so much as a computer, and rather as more of a person. Oh yeah, the Void is basically like one giant computer to our reality.”

 

“huh. didn’t even think it would be  _ that _ easy.”

 

The two of you stood there a while, waiting for the others to stop talking. After what felt like forever, it was finally time for the event to start. All of you started walking to the event room, and walked in.

 

The room was rearranged to appear somewhat like a ballroom, with snacks and beverages set out at tables. By the time you had entered, the room had at least a few dozen people in it, with more coming in from the official entrance. You look around, and see that Chara is at the chocolate fountain. She was practically drinking it straight from the fountain, by the looks of it. You take a cup, and put it under the fountain, collecting as much chocolate as possible.

 

* * *

  
  


Chocolate

 

Heals 5 HP

 

Sweet, but bad for human teeth.

 

* * *

  
  


Sheesh, for all its goodness, it sure is bad for humans. Fortunately for you you weren’t completely human.

 

“Why does it only heal 5 HP?” you hear Frisk whisper to you. Seems like being host for Chara led to Frisk having some side effects, like red eyes and Stat-Checking, for normal humans are unable to Check Stats.

 

“Did you read the information?” you whisper back.

 

“Yeah but-” you cut him off.

 

“That’s why. Don’t question it.”

 

You walk around a bit, greeting people as you go. Some people are polite to you. Others are the equivalent of “burn in hell”, in which that amuses you, as you can’t burn in hell if you are fireproof.

 

Some monsters are attending the event. You greet them. Gaster comes, and you two greet each other like old friends. You had offered a position as a scientist to him, but he respectfully and politely declined, as he would like to travel some, though he would occasionally come by as an aide at times.

 

In fact, before you left the hospital, he found out about your Soul’s condition, and your inquiries about it. It turns out, he was nearby where you were in the dark place you now know as the Void, and witnessed that your Soul has collided with six others of each different color, fusing it into a single Soul of White, effectively killing the original Soul owners. He thinks it had to do with your failed experiment. He seems to think that with a seven-in-one Soul, you may be able to use all magic types, demonstrating blue magic.

 

What you had initially thought as “omnipresence”, was actually the effects of the Void. In being exposed to it, it has given you the ability to “see” through places using the void as an omnipresent binoculars, called “Void-Sight”. He also speculates you can use the Void to go to any location that exists via the Void, possibly through the True Void itself, called “Void Step”. You were bummed it wasn’t proper omnipresence, but nevertheless excited at the possibilities.

 

You greet some others, and then something happens.

 

“There you are, Enigma!” you hear someone call at you. You turn and see someone swing what looks like a fire extinguisher at you. You duck.

 

“Why would you hire  _ freaks _ like them, when there are other humans that need those jobs?” a short man spits out, and takes another swing. It makes contact, but you don’t flinch. By this time, people have circled up to watch the fight.

 

“Those freaks belong back where they came from.”

 

“Yes they do. They shared the surface with humans, and they forced the monsters under due to unfounded fears.”

 

“Why can’t you just see that they are  _ abominations _ , who need to be taken care of?”

 

“Why can’t you see that violence is not always the answer?”

 

“Because violence is  _ all _ these freaks ever know! Monsters  _ kill _ people!”

 

“People kill people, regardless of who it is.”

 

You Check his Soul. Yellow. Huh. This may prove violent, as they seek justice in their beliefs, and this man sees that the only justice for monsters is dust.

 

“I’m tired of your  _ shit _ , time to end this!” he swears.

 

“Language. There are children here.”

 

This only serves to piss him off further. He pulls the pin and aims the nozzle at your head.

 

“Burn in hell, you demon!” he yelled, squeezing the handle.

 

What came out of the nozzle was not, in fact, foam or the powdery stuff. It was flames. Apparently it was a homemade flamethrower, while still appearing as a normal fire extinguisher.

 

The flames engulfed your head. Screams rang out, and you were unamused.

 

“Huh, and here I thought I wasn’t the only  **_hotheaded_ ** one here.”

 

A few people chuckled, though most people seemed shocked you were still alive and cracking jokes. Someone came barreling down from the crowd, and it is Undyne, charging down the offender, with a spear. She spears the man with Green Mode, causing him to be frozen in place.

 

“FREEZE, PUNK.” Undyne screeches. The man cowers under her glare.

 

“Good job Undyne.” you tell her.

 

“The punk had it coming.”

 

The cops come, and seem quite amused you were still talking and walking and living with flames still engulfing your head. They bring the man to the station, and shortly after the event is ended.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


After the event is ended, you, Chara, Frisk and Jenny meet in one of the training rooms, which unbeknownst to most workers here, is for the sole purpose of magic training.

 

“Okay Jenny, first thing for your training is to pull out your Soul, and examine it.” you tell her.

 

She closes her eyes, and concentrates. It appears she is having trouble, as she is grumbling under her breath.

 

“I don’t know how to, sir.” she admits.

 

“Okay, cup your hand over your chest, roughly where your heart is, and focus your energy on pulling out your Soul.”

 

She tries again. She still isn’t able to.

 

“Perhaps I can have help by a  **_DEMONstration_ ** .” she says.

 

You chuckle at that. “Chara, mind giving a demonstration?” you ask Chara. She mock sighs.

 

“Fiiiiine!” she playfully says. She takes her hand to her chest, and in one fluid motion, her Soul pops in front of her. It pulses with your Soul in your chest.

 

“It is supposed to be a single fluid motion. Instead of thinking of yanking it out, think of it more of… coaxing it out.”

 

Jenny takes consideration of your words and concentrates. It works, as you hear a slight popping sound, and her Soul is out for the room to see.

 

“Did you see that? I did it! I now know I  _ do _ have magic!” she rambles on.

 

“It sure is a nice looking Soul ma’am.” Frisk notes.

 

“Now that you have pulled out your own Soul now, magic is now a definite go for you. One of the simplest magics that are unique to Cyans are its Inventory magic. Cyan is space-related, meaning that it can compress the space of objects and places, to make it anywhere. Shortcuts, as what is known to Cyans, are compressing two locations to a single point, to essentially create portals. Now, this is what Inventory magic does.” you state.

 

You pick up a spoon, and imagine an interface to enter it into. It pops into your Inventory.

 

“Um, not to be rude but, how are  _ you _ able to do it? You  _ just _ said only Cyans can perform it.” Jenny asks.

 

You smile sadly at her. “The experiment years ago, while going horribly wrong, also went horribly right. I now have six other colors now.”

 

“Oh, I am sorry for that.”

 

“Don’t be. Now, let’s see what you can do.”

 

* * *

  
  


You successfully Void-Step into your office for the first time. This has been an eventful night. Some stuff went down in the event, Jenny perfected Inventory magic and Shortcuts, and you have successfully made it to your office without trapping yourself into the Void. There is one last thing you need to do.

 

You dig into your pockets, and fish out the USB you had data encrypted into from the Void. You insert it to the side of your computer. The instant you open up files in it, your computer bursts into flames. Good thing you fireproof literally everything. You open some more files, until you get to the program you want.

 

“Reality Manipulation”.

 

You open it.

 

* * *

  
  


>what do you want to do?

 

>01001111 01110000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101 00101110

 

>opening… door successfully created.

 

* * *

  
  


You hear the faint popping of something into existence. You look around, and it seems one of your bookcases is out of place. There is definitely an extra book there that was never there before. It appeared to be a book that would never be read. You pick it out, and whisper a code phrase.

 

The bookcase swings open. In front of you is a pearly white door. You open it.

 

* * *

  
  


The door leads to your cabin you built years ago, in the Other Place. You look around. Everything has still aged since you were last here. The Golden Flowers are still blooming.

 

You turn back around, back into the door that leads to your office in your home universe.

 

So this data could do anything? Even create doorways into other universes?

 

You smirk.

 

Finally, your work will begin.


	12. Time for Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Chara and Frisk walk into a meeting. Chaos ensues.

The day came for when Frisk had to go to another ambassadorial meeting, since the last one ended in flames (quite literally). You decided to take Chara along, as she would probably eat all the chocolate while you were gone. You were getting ready to leave when you heard crashing coming from your living room.

 

“Agh, dang it!” you hear someone curse. You enter the room, and lo and behold Jenny is there.

 

“What is it?” you question.

 

“Nothing, sir, just working on my shortcuts.”

 

“Maybe you should talk to Sans. I’m sure he’ll give you some shortcuts to learn how to shortcut.” you quip, winking. You are sincerely glad he decided to take you up on the security guard person, for you knew how boring it could be.

 

“Ugh, stop torturing me!” she cried out, laughing as well.

 

“Hey, if Sans can do it to Papyrus, then I could do it to you.”

 

“... I hate you.”

 

“Love ya too.”

 

* * *

  
  


The meeting isn’t due to start for another hour, but that doesn’t stop you from taking Frisk and Chara early, much to their chagrin. There is only a few people there already. Looks like there is a hot pink limousine in front. When you enter, there are a few people, just looking around, waiting. You scope out the entrances, but stop when you eye a robot. A freaking human-like robot. You’ve heard a bit from Alphys that she built one, though now that you see it, you can definitely tell that Alphys  **_had_ ** built one.

 

“HELLO DARLINGS!” you hear it call, though due to the voice module, it sounds male, so in that case you’ll just call it a him.

 

“Mettaton!” you hear Frisk call out, and he runs to Mettaton. “Metty, what are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, you know, I have a status to upkeep. I am terribly sorry for what happened at the last meeting, but if anything has taught me anything, it’s that if you beat me, YOU CAN BEAT A FIRE.” Mettaton takes a look around, and sees you just standing there.

 

“And who might you be, darling~?” he directed to you.

 

“Name’s officially Justin, but most people just call me Schrodinger.” you greet him.

 

“Schrodinger? Well there is only one person that I have heard that name from, and I heard it from the BRILLIANT Dr. Alphys.”

 

“She’s under my employ at Enigma Institute. One of the most brilliant engineers to have caught my eye, and it is very unlikely that she will ever lost her job there, unless of course, she decides to sell secrets to my competitors or something equally bad.”

 

“Well well well, I think you could be useful, you know?”

 

“Well I like to think everything my facility is useful in some way.” you reply.

 

“Well it just so happens your facility is the only one capable of making some things that my product lines just  _ desperately _ needs.”

 

Oh, you might know where this is going. Whether it is good or bad, you’ll find out.

 

“Okay…” you continue.

 

“I am here right now to make you a deal. Since your services are well known in this great city, it would surely be useful to help boost both our products and services, if we were to help each other. What do you say, darling.”

 

You chuckle somewhat. “Okay, but only as long as you stop calling me “darling”. It just feels uncomfortable to be called something like that.”

 

“Oh, all right. Well, see you around. Toodles!” he says, before walking off.

 

“Dingy! There’s chocolate fudge over here!” you hear Chara call. You just snap your head in the direction of her voice, and immediately walk over to her. She is at something like a buffet table, which you presume is for eating and stuff since these meetings tend to take a lot of time. You and Chara both grab a handful and put it onto plates. You take a bit. And you two promptly spit it out. Mint chocolate.

 

“WHO DARED MAKE THIS ABOMINATION?!” Chara called out. No one replied, as her eyes were just red with murder. “THIS IS FOR PEOPLE WITH LOW STANDARDS!” she declares. She summons a red knife, then starts stabbing it to pieces. Frisk is just staring, apparently mourning the loss of the not-chocolate fudge. People have started closing in on Chara, as hardly anyone has seen magic before, much less from a human.

 

By the time Chara has finished slashing the cake, a crowd has come around you two, and the fudge was just sludge. She turns to look at the crowd.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!” she shrieks. People are whispering.

 

“Chara, you are making a scene.” you whisper. She immediately tones down her temper.

 

“S-sorry everyone. Just c-carry on.” she squeaks out. Frisk walks up to the sludge fudge, scoops out a handful, then starts eating it. It appears he is enjoying the flavor.

 

“How can anyone STAND to eat that stuff?” Chara wonders aloud. Frisk shrugs.

 

“Mom only gave me this stuff when I was younger, before the hospital.” he says.

 

You think of visiting Jade in the hospital later, to reprimand her for her heretical preaching of mint chocolate being better than any other chocolate. Of course, now that you think of it, she would have done it out of playful spite of you, as she knows you abhor mint chocolate. A few minutes later, and the meeting has just started. No one dares look in your direction, and you don’t care much. These meetings are boring politics anyway. You’ve never cared much for them. Suddenly, you hear somebody mention something of interest.

 

“Monsters came back, and now we have these demons here!” you hear someone say.

 

“What did you say?” you carefully ask, looking in their general direction. They were a fairly androgynous, and wearing what appeared to be a big overcoat, which you think is weird, considering how hot it is in here. Oh well, you don’t care much for nuts. Especially walnuts. But mostly nuts-people.

 

“You heard me. First monsters, then you demons come here. This country is going down with you folk.”

 

“And what makes you think I’m a demon?” you ask. You could definitely tell they weren’t using the official DEMON name, and only what religious nuts refer to your type.

 

“Your red eyes, and the way you just walk around acting like you own the world and stuff. Plus I saw your daughter over there with her red blade, just cutting up that fudge like it were believers.”

 

Yup, definitely religious nut here.

 

“First of all, no, Chara and I were born with these red eyes. And no, she isn’t my daughter, she’s my sister. Third of all, humans  _ can _ use magic. It’s just that the ability has been lost. And that knife happens to be part of her magic.”

 

“Yeah well I’ll have you know that in a town nearby the city limit of Ebott there is a proverb. “Never mess with a child who has the eyes that match the blood-red sky”. And that must mean you are a demon!”

 

You stopped paying attention when they said the proverb. That proverb. You’ve not heard it in a long time. The village you and Chara came from happened to be the birthplace of DEMONs. And how would they know the proverb? That village has been secluded from the rest of the world since the monsters were sealed. So unless they heard it from someone else, they couldn’t have heard of it. Or maybe…

 

“What is your name?” you ask.

 

They looked confused. But complied. “Peyton Waysmith.”

 

That name, you haven’t heard that name in about thirty years.

 

“Well, long time no see, Peyton. I see you don’t remember me.” you say. They only look more confused.

 

“W-well we are supposed to b-be talking about m-monster magic, and-”

 

“You’ve lost your right to talk the moment you insulted me and my sister.”

 

Suddenly, the person you’ve remembered seems to have remembered.

 

“Chara? I thought you were dead.”

 

“Yeah I’ve been getting that a lot.” Chara said in a sickly-sweet tone. You knew, however, that she was just stringing them up on a noose.

 

“Yeah, well-”

 

“Everybody, may I have your attention? Thank you. You see, Waysmith was the one to lead me to leaving our village years ago. They are what caused me to falling down in Ebott, and my subsequent death to the humans.” she clearly stated.

 

Waysmith looked around nervously. People were whispering “is that true?”

 

“W-well, I-”

 

“I think we should call a vote, but not on monster magic. Such people like what Waysmith did back in the day are quite unacceptable. Vote to remove Waysmith for what they did?” Chara said. Despite it not being official, most people seemed to be fine with their removal. However, they were not moving. In fact they were smiling.

 

“Oh, my dears, what makes you think you are leaving here alive?” they say. They have something in their hand. A trigger.

 

“My boss said if the vote ended in nothing favorable to him, I’ll have to literally give a piece of my mind. So here we are.”

 

With an almighty roar, they screamed “For the Angels Above!” and squeezed the trigger.

 

* * *

  
  


An explosion burst forth, slamming you into the wall. You hear the sound of piercing flesh. Startled, you scramble onto your feet, desperate to find anyone else who could have survived. From the looks of it, nobody in the immediate vicinity of Peyton survived. But who was pierced? You hear a groan from behind you. You turn around, and eyes widen in shock.

 

A piece of shrapnel had pierced Frisk in the heart, and he was losing blood quickly.

 

“Frisk! You’ve got to stay determined!” you tell him weakly. You pull out his Soul. It seems weakened. A few more seconds, it split in half.

 

Then shattered.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**_FILE LOADED_**.


	13. A Time for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down at the second try at the meeting.

You jolt away from your desk in your office. You check the time. 7:24 AM. You remember. Pre-meeting. The meeting itself. Then, that bastard Peyton was a freaking suicide bomber. Then Frisk had to LOAD, as a piece of shrapnel had pierced his heart. You were sure Chara had survived it. DEMONs don’t have their high DEF for nothing, after all. Suddenly you hear knocking on your door. It opens, and Frisk’s head peaks in.

 

“Uncle?” he asks, whispering.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Frisk opens the door, and closes it behind him.

 

“I don’t think we should go to that meeting today.”

 

“Why not?” you question.

 

“I-I think something bad will happen.”

 

You frown. No, this will simply not do. You need him to go to that meeting for the sake of monster magic, and by extension human magic. You need him to know that you remember through time shenanigans as well, so he’ll know you know, you know?

 

“Francisco, just because I’ve never used The Clockworks doesn’t mean I don’t remember through SAVEs and LOADs.”

 

Frisk appears shocked you know about that, though confused on what you mean by The Clockworks. “The Clockworks?”

 

“Oh yeah, The Clockworks. They are basically what allows one to pull the strings on time.”

 

He appears confused. “I thought only those who had the power could remember?”

 

You shake your head. “Not in the case of DEMONs. We are too full of Determination to ever not remember. So if you have any time shenanigans to do, tell me first. Or Chara. Practically anyone with the ability to remember.”

 

“So even Sans?”

 

You once again shake your head. “Sans could only take notes on a notebook I’ve designed years ago, which keeps notes and other things pristine throughout even any amount of LOADs.”

 

Frisk appears to think for a bit, then realization dawns on his face. “Ah, so that is how he knew about the resets and stuff when I, er, did some bad things. In the Underground.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Hey, what are you all doing? We’ve got a suicide bombing to sabotage!” you hear Chara shout from behind Frisk. She appears from behind Frisk.

 

“Yes Chara, I’m aware. Now let’s go.” you say with finality.

 

* * *

  
  


The meeting more or less goes the same way it did last time, with an exception of you and Chara having some mint fudge and her subsequent debacle. Except this time, the perpetrator didn’t set off the bomb. At least not yet.

 

Right now things were on break, and the vote was already in magic favor.

 

“Come on, Dingy, let’s go, there is nothing left for us here. This meeting has reached absolution.” Chara told you, in which you agreed. Except, you needed to make sure the vote went in magic favor the correct way, not the bloody explosive way.

 

“Yeah, Chara, but we need to make sure things don’t get too… explosively wrong here.” you whispered back to her.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Chara said, her blush increasing more than she already had.

 

You messed up her hair affectionately. She turned to you, grinning.

 

“Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how long it took to get it as unmessy as possible?”

 

“About thirty minutes twenty-two seconds. But be honest with me: do you think it is possible to get the rat’s nest that is your hair any more unmessy as possible?”

 

Chara seemed to mumble under her breath. “... true.”

 

“Exactly. No one else watching out for you or I. We need to stick together.”

 

She nods. “I know we do.”

 

The meeting continues. This time, Waysmith doesn’t need to be kicked out to detonate the bomb. Instead, they do it as the aye’s for magic overtake nay’s.

 

“For the Angels of Above!” they scream. They push the button.

 

It fails.

 

“W-what? Why isn’t it working?” they panicked.

 

A blue glow is on the trigger, with your arm stretched out and hand in a similar glow. Inverting the gravity on the trigger, you cause the trigger to pop off, with anything else that could detonate it coming off as well.

 

“I believe we could use a live demonstration on what monster magic is like against terrorists.” you muse. You turn to the security camera. You nod in its direction. A few seconds later, Sans comes in. He takes one good look at Peyton. Luckily most of the people don’t seem affected by the fact a skeleton just appeared in a few seconds. Apparently a lot of people are already in the know about him.

 

“so, you’ve been busy, huh?” Sans starts. For some reason a shiver is sent down your back, for the reason of Judgement.

 

“i’ve got a question for you. do you believe even the worst person could change? that anyone can be a good person, if they just  _ try _ ?”

 

Peyton just glares daggers at Sans. They take a step forward. Using blue magic, you move the table gently to the side, setting things up like a battle arena. Fortunately, and ironically, the room is designed in a fashion similar to an arena.

 

“all right, here’s a better question: do you wanna have a bad time? ‘cause if you take one more step forward, you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.

 

They continue to glare daggers at Sans, all the while taking another step forward. Sans sighs. He takes a good look at Frisk.

 

“welp, sorry frisky ol’ buddy pal. this is why i never make promises.”

 

You look at Frisk, who only shrugs.

 

A battle is initiated. Their Soul is a Purple, for Perseverance. For some reason, you hear birds singing. You quickly Check their Stats.

 

* * *

 

“ **Peyton Waysmith** ”

 

LV:20

 

EXP:99999

  
  


HP:99

 

ATK:48

 

DEF:14

 

“Will do anything to serve their leader, even murder, to get the results”

 

* * *

  
  


You just gawk at the Stats. Their Stats, they are Genocide levels. With a single thought, they will do a lot of damage, even with Sans’ dodging. LV 20 humans are a rarity, even now, as humans in general are a crap source of EXP.

 

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, people like you…” the lights flicker off then on, “s h o u l d  b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l.”

 

With Sans’ eye glowing blue, he sends Peyton’s Soul into a barrage of bones, then blasters. Peyton’s Soul didn’t even last to the blasters. It split in half.

 

“well, that was anticli-”

 

**_But it Refused!_ **

 

With a single swipe, Peyton came in, brandishing a hidden knife, and slashed at Sans. He was too confused on their Soul Refusing to see it coming.

 

**_Slash! Hit! .2 damage!_ **

 

“wha-?” Sans started, before looking in front of him.

 

You had taken the hit. Due to your massive HP and DEF, the hit didn’t even faze you. You glare daggers at Peyton’s Soul. It quivers under your glare.

 

“Y’know, FIGHTs aren’t supposed to be fought this way, but I’ll take it. Anything to rid our leader of you.” Peyton spits out.

 

You nod towards Sans, and you move out of the way. He decides to continue as if nothing had happened.

 

“huh, so that’s why people never use their strongest attack first.” Sans continues.

 

* * *

  
  


[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5daGZ96QGU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5daGZ96QGU) if you please.

  
  


Megalovania, the Judge’s Song, fades in. Peyton takes a swing out of turn. Sans dodges.

 

“What? Most other monsters I’ve turned to dust stood their ground.”

 

“what? you thought i was gonna stand there and take it?” Sans taunts.

 

Peyton>Act>Reply

 

“Shut the hell up you sad sack of bones!”

 

“naw, too lazy to shut up. too much work to  _ stop _ talking, now that i am talking, hehe.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“y’know, kids like frisk had given me hope.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“a kid, forced into a place where everyone wanted out.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“if he could befriend an entire race, then i’m pretty sure anyone can.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“but you and your group of terrorists, you’re the type that will  _ never _ be happy.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“you take out one group, and you need another one to hate.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“so you decide to go picking on monsters, because we are weak through intent.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“but let me tell you something kid, we aren’t as weak as we were years ago.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“even if we can’t actually be determined, we are determined to stay up here, or turn to dust helping.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

The battle has been fought to a standstill. Peyton only survived a few of Sans’ attacks without shattering their Soul.

 

“that being said, you really like swinging that thing around, don’t you?”

 

Heavy breathing can be heard from both sides. Peyton is still glaring daggers at Sans. Luckily, you had brought a bucket of popcorn beforehand in case a fight broke out, but in this case a FIGHT.

 

“look, i know we’ve been fighting, i know you don’t really want to do this deep down, but can you please put down the knife, and, well, that will make my job a lot easier. come on, friend, pal, buddy. lay down the knife, and we’ll forget all about this.”

 

**_Sans is sparing Peyton._ **

 

Peyton just keeps glaring daggers at Sans, and never takes their eyes off him as they swing at him.

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“welp, i tried. guess you like doing things the hard way, don’t you?”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Lots of teleporting around the room occurs. The other representatives are whispering, and taking informative notes. It seems like they are thinking this is all staged for their amusement. How simple-minded of them, humans are.

 

“Hey, you mind sharing some of your popcorn?” you hear Frisk ask you. You give him the bucket, and get some chocolate out for Chara, who gratefully accepts.

 

“Sure is fun watching someone  _ else _ be in that deathtrap.” Chara muses. Oh yeah, Genocide. She was essentially in control most of the time.

 

* * *

  
  


“y’know, i don’t remember FIGHTing much in the Underground.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“but from what my notes, i had to give frisk a  _ very bad time _ .”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“and it takes a huge amount of LV and EXP to force my hand on anything.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“by the time frisk got to me, he had dusted the entire underground, leaving a trail of dust wherever he went.”

 

**_Peyton >Act>Question_ **

 

“My boss never told me about that stuff. Mind enlightening me, smiley trash?”

 

Sans’ grin widened, for this was so far the only time he had gotten a break.

 

“what’s EXP? it’s an acronym. it stands for EXecution Points. a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. when you kill someone, your EXP increases.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ ** Right back into FIGHTing.

 

“when you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. it stands for Level Of ViolencE. a way of measuring one’s capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. and the more you distance yourself, the less you hurt. the easier it becomes to bring yourself to hurt others.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“but you…” Sans’ sockets go void, “you’re even worse than frisk.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“at least his excuse was through hosting the DEMON Chara, who was drugged up on LOVE to focus on the rights and wrongs.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“you can keep fighting, but i won’t stop dodging.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“though with your Soul constantly Refusing like that, one of your turns i’m going to be dust like any other monster.”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“you’d better get ready, or else i’ll be forced to use my  _ special attack _ .”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“y’know, turn after next i will be using my  _ special attack _ .”

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“alright, here it goes. this is my final attack before my  _ special attack _ . if you survive that, which who am i kidding you will, i will use my  _ special attack _ .”

 

A very long attack sequence of at least forty seconds is finalized, ending with a ring of blasters. Peyton survives the attack.

 

“welp, time to use my special attack. here goes nothing.”

 

Peyton looks around, expecting a rear attack. When no attack comes, they rush up to Sans and take a swing. But before the blade could strike him, his eye glows cyan, and Peyton is teleported back to the center.

 

“surprised? this is my attack. literally nothing.” heavy breathing is coming from Sans.

 

You’re not surprised, as technically doing nothing, while highly frowned upon, is still a legal FIGHTing tactic. You also know that it drains the person’s energy immensely. Sans’ eye socket-lids start drooping.

 

“c’mon, kid. there is absolutely no benefit from persevering whatsoever. so it would be best… if you… could just learn how to QUIT.”

 

It doesn’t take long before Sans is asleep, complete with Aster-font Z’s coming from him. You notice that Peyton’s Soul is moving towards the FIGHT button. You charge in.

 

**_Slash! Miss!_ **

 

“heh, didja really think you would be able-”

 

**_Slash! Hit! 9999999 damage!_ **

 

Sans looks in front of him. He looks down, expecting to see blood or something on him. When he sees nothing, he looks in front of him. You’re in front of him, using your Soul as a shield.

 

“Go, Sans, before they attack you out of turn.”

 

Sans is quite shocked you came in for him. He was expecting to have been slashed open, like his notes depicted of him. He exits the Encounter.

 

Your Soul breaks in half.

 

“NOOO!” you hear Chara scream. You could only smile.

 

**_But it Refused!_ **

 

“What the hell?!” you see Peyton practically shriek. You turn to them.

 

“Well well well. Looks like you reached the absolute.” you remark. Peyton is breathing heavily.

 

“How the HELL did you survive that hit?” they demand.

 

You could only smirk. “I’d like to say that it had something to do with the power of LOVE or friendship, but as you like to put it, “it is hard to kill a demon”. But I haven’t been entirely honest.” you state. You no longer care if you reveal who you actually are, as lives and magic are at stake.

 

“I am a DEMON of Rising Numbers. Call for my True Name, and I shall come.” you declare.

 

“Yeah well  _ Justin _ , let’s see how you fare against this!” they claim, and tosses out a bomb.

 

It explodes only a second after it leaves their hand, leaving a rather large explosion in the room. You quickly Check for how many injured people are in the room. Only one, and that is Peyton. Fire is all around the room, though none of it near the other representatives.

 

They are sprawled out on the floor, gasping for breath. They fall onto their back, and eye you fearfully. Everyone in the room is watching you carefully. You ignore them. Frisk and Chara walk up behind you, as if preparing for a final showdown.

 

“Y-you’ll never win. T-the Angels, t-they’re in control.”

 

You tilt your head, as if puzzled. “Oh, did you hear, Frisk, Chara?”

 

They seem to catch on quickly. “Yeah.” “Yeah.”

 

Peyton seems confused. “Heard what?” they demanded.

 

“Well…” you and Chara start, before Chara and your eyes widen into voids, “SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONES IN CONTROL?” you and Chara bellow.

 

Your facial features start melting off, with the tar leaking from your faces, the two of you cackling madly. Peyton is scrambling backwards towards your advance, but they quickly hit wall.

 

**_Slash! Hit! 999 damage!_ **

 

Unlike when FIGHTing Sans, their Soul failed to Refuse. It shattered into pieces, though the pieces disappear in a sea of nines.

 

The Encounter has officially ended. No one seems to care though, as everyone is scrambling for the exits. You quickly take Frisk and Chara, and Void-Step to the front of your facility.

 

* * *

  
  


“Y-you’re back!” you hear a slightly squeaky voice. You turn and see Alphys, looking more nervous than normal.

 

“Alphys, did something happen?” you question.

 

“N-no, b-but-” she starts, but sees you are determined to find out.

 

“Anyone injured?” you question.

 

“O-only a few guards. Luckily Undyne managed to spear them in the leg, though they managed to escape

 

“Th-there’s been a break in. My office, and yours, specifically. Nothing was noticed missing from your office, but m-mine was more t-torn up.”

 

“Anyone injured?” you question.

 

“O-only a few guards. Luckily Undyne managed to spear them in the leg, though they managed to escape before she could apprehend them.

 

“And what  _ was _ taken from your office?” you press.

 

“M-m-my notes. On D-DEMONs.”

 

Crap. Oh crappity crap face. If those got leaked into the public, then you will face more scrutiny than ever. But then again, you faced scrutiny everyday.

 

“I-I’m sorry, s-sir, I should’ve p-put them someplace e-else.”

 

“No, don’t be. The world might be a better place for it. Or worse. Whichever the universe decides. Anyways, I’ve got some important work to be done in my office, if it hasn’t been taken.”

 

“R-right, sir.” Alphys says, before turning to leave.

 

You tell Chara and Frisk to go wash up in the bathroom, as their clothes are covered in debris from the bomb. You walk into your office. You take one look around, and decide nothing of major importance has been taken. You sit down at you computer, and dig into the secret compartment you built for your USB. It isn’t there. Instead, there is a note.

 

“Thanks for the important data. And universe manipulation. We shall meet again, brother. The Angels send their regards. LOVE from, Jack.”

 

If you had blood, it would be boiling. Hell, even with your determination it is still boiling with rage. He  _ dared _ break in, when it was clearly made he will never step foot again.

 

Suddenly, the door knocked. It was opened, and Undyne and Alphys were there, with a couple guards who were nursing bruises.

 

“Did you get a good look at the perpetrator?” you asked Undyne, hoping desperately that it wasn’t Jack who was it, and just some way to unhinge you.

 

“Sorry bossman. The perp was too quick, faster than even Frisk was when I was spearing him down.”

 

You turned to the injured guards. They immediately know what you are going to ask them.

 

“The perp never showed their face, only wearing a mask. Though from what we could see, they had copper-brown hair like you, though it appeared they had gray eyes.”

 

Your heart stops. No,  _ no _ ! In a fit of rage, you swipe at your desk, toppling everything to the floor.

 

“S-sir? Are you alright.” Alphys timidly asks you. You snap your head at her, and she recoils under your gaze.

 

“Alphys…” you state, while Alphys gulps, as if expecting you to fire her

 

“Initiate the NEO Initiative. We’re going to war.”


	14. No Time for Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News, Flowey and hospital time.

“ _There has been no stop at all the talk about the papers being released that was claimed to have come from Enigma Institute. According to sources, this was legitimate notes, not just a hoax. It really seems as if… DEMONs are a real thing now. According to the papers, DEMONs have a defining trait of red eyes, which none other than Justin Adel, better known as Schrodinger Enigma, and his sister Chara have red eyes, indicating what is known to be something called “Determination”, whatever the hell that means.”_

 

_“I agree. First it was monsters, then creatures named DEMONs, which by the way not to be confused with the religious term of demon, who now roam the streets. Then Enigma Institute declares something called the “NEO Initiative”. What’s next, witches?”_

 

_“Actually, my friend is a witch.”_

 

_“What? Are you sure?”_

 

_“He showed me his wand. It was rather large, considering what was needed.”_

 

_“You mean he showed you his di-?”_

 

_“No, witches are a thing. End of story. Don’t complain.”_

 

_“Sheesh. In other news, the monster part of town was burned down. Many people have claimed that it was fire elementals that did that by accident, but just for the record, I believe it was the “Angels of Above” anti-monster hate group, which was recently discovered that it was no other than Dr. Enigma’s brother who is leader.”_

 

_“You sure he ain’t pointing a finger to blame like everyone else?”_

 

_“Yeah, I’m sure. Which, by the way, for being a DEMON, he’s actually a great guy.”_

 

_“Are you sure you’re not just saying that just to get in his “good graces”? Nothing good ever comes from a being known as a DEMON, whether religious type or not. I’m pretty sure he could kill you with a single glance through the television right now.”_

 

_“I’m pretty sure he can’t-” the anchor starts, before doing a mock dramatic dying scene._

 

_“You could have just said that.”_

 

_“Yeah well I just wanted to try being dramatic on T.V. for once. Oh, what’s that? Oh, looks like we’ve run out of time. Any last words before signing off?”_

 

_“Only one piece of advice: don’t go near Enigma Institute. The DEMON could just be using us all to suck up all our souls or whatever.”_

 

_“Wow, really? I’ve got some counter words: meet with Enigma. He’s a cool dude. Though nothing tops the coolness of the monster ambassador mascot Papyrus.”_

 

_“That’s it folks. This is channel 76 news, signing off.”_

 

* * *

  


You clicked off the television. That was a lot more than you expected from the news. They were actually informative for once. You sigh, and walk into your kitchen, where you see Chara rummaging through the drawers with a creepy expression on her face.

 

“ **W h e r e  a r e  t h e  k n i v e s ?** ” she mutters.

 

“Top drawer, to the right.” you say. She yelps, before spinning around and chucking the first knife that she finds right at your head. You catch it as if you played catch with knives all your life (in which, who are you kidding, you have been).

 

“Dingy! Don’t scare me like that again!” she reprimands, to which you only shrug. You hear a knocking at your door.

 

“Who’s there?” you ask.

 

“who’s.”

 

Instantly knowing it is Sans, you play along. “Who’s who?”

 

“well i’m sans, and you’re my boss.” Sans says, to which you and Chara both snort. He walks in, and freezes at the sight of you holding the knife where it would have ended up, in your head.

 

“what’s happenin’ here?” he questions.

 

“Just a casual knife-catching game.” you say all nonchalantly, to which Sans tenses up at seeing Chara grab a knife. You look at her, and she puts it away. You turn back to Sans.

 

“What’re you doing here anyways?” you question him. Sans only shrugs.

 

“thought you’d like for me to invite you for help for furniture shopping. recently got a new house with pap, and since a lot of what we had burned down, we need some new furniture.”

 

You could only grin at him. “Sure, where?” you ask.

 

“ikea.” Sans says. Your grin falls instantly.

 

“Awww…” you practically whine.

 

“whatsamatter?” he asks.

 

“I’m banned from Ikea.” you simply state.

 

“why?” he questions.

 

“Turns out, every employee and manager there didn’t appreciate how I kept making jokes. That place is definitely asking for all the puns to be made there.” you inform him, to which he gets happy. Chara just turns around and goes to her room.

 

“looks like paps and i are gonna have a _good_ time.” he says, before turning to shortcut away. At that moment, Frisk comes in, having an obvious look of guilt on his face. He disappeared earlier in the day with a backpack, and using Void-Sight, you saw he was going to the Underground, which you didn’t mind.

 

“Francisco, why were you going to the Underground?” you interrogated him. He just rubs his neck nervously.

 

“I-I needed to go back for someone.” he whispers. You just sigh.

 

“Who was it?” you question. Frisk opens his backpack, to bring out a flower pot. In it was a single golden flower, with a face on it.

 

“Howdy, I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower.” it chirps out. You just shake your head, then gather an analysis on the specimen. After all, you’ve never seen a flower monster before. You summon up an analysis box, which is invisible to all but the user, and read out the Stats.

 

“Flowey the flower. Has the dust of one Asriel Dreemurr on it. Exactly 682 particles of dust on the original seed. Injected full of determination, which when inject, will give the vessel the memories of whosever dust it was. Broke the barrier only once, as his real form, to be honest, and without the power of at least six human Souls and most of the Underground. Currently lacking one Soul, and is stuck in a Soulless vessel until he could get a way to stay his original form.” you conclude. Flowey just gives you one look of incredulity, and turns to Frisk.

 

“Frisk! I thought you said you didn’t tell anyone.”

 

Frisk only looks at you in shock. “I didn’t.”

 

“Well obviously you did, and now that he knows, _he must die_!”

 

“Flowey no!”

 

“Flowey yes!”

 

Flowey pulls you into a FIGHT, his pot dropping like a rock to the ground, in which miraculously doesn’t shatter. Frisk runs out of the room, likely to hide. The song is simple, as if he just wants to be your best friend, which is only a facade at this point. Therefore, you decide to coin it, Your Best Friend.

 

“Huh? Why can’t I see any of your Stats?” he asks.

 

“Never had a FIGHT against a DEMON before?” you question. Confusion is evident on his face, before rage comes on.

 

“Come on Flowey. There’s no need to be like this.”

 

“You’re just an IDIOT, aren't cha?”

 

“No, I’ve peered into another universe just once, and just let me tell you, there is a two-thousand year old idiot over there.”

 

“Ugh, just shut up already!” he says, before attacking. A whole ring of bullets surround your Soul. They close in on your Soul. However, instead of taking damage, the bullets have no effect on your Soul. Most likely due to your insanely high DEF Stat.

 

“Wha-? How?”

 

“One thing you should know by now: DEMONs are practically invulnerable to most forms of attack. Wrong choice to attack one. However, I’m not going to attack you, as technically speaking you are the last of Asriel Dreemurr, plus I’m sure for some reason Frisk would call for my head.”

 

“Dingy?” you hear Chara yell into the Encounter bubble. This seems to throw Flowey off.

 

“C-Chara?” the flower whispers. The Encounter is ended, leaving all of you in the living room area.

 

“Hello again Ree.” Chara greets Flowey. He gulps.

 

“Y-you’re here. But how?” he whispers.

 

“My brother,” Chara says, gesturing to you, “brought a Soul back to my body, using his own Soul to make a new one for me.”

 

Once he hears that you were her brother, Flowey practically wilts. “I-I’m sorry, for attacking your brother.”

 

“It’s all good. I don’t think he even felt it anyways, right?” Chara asks you, in which you nod.

 

“It’s all good.” you repeat what Chara said. You look to Flowey.

 

“I’m pretty sure it is uncomfortable not having a Soul.” you wonder to Flowey, who only looks uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah, it kinda is.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean you have to be all “you IDIOT” about it. In fact, I might be able to restore a Soul to you, after all.”

 

The flower snapped his head towards you. “Really?”

 

You nod. “Though it might take some time to gather the materials for the necessary ingredients for the making of a new Soul.”

 

He only looks away. “... as long as I get one, I don’t care how long. Heck, I _can’t_ care.” he mutters.

 

“Good.”

 

Suddenly, a door is opened. Frisk comes into the room, tears flowing freely down his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” you ask Frisk. He only hiccups.

 

“Mom, she’s… she’s dying. Soon.” he hiccups. Oh no. It feels like your Soul is constricting on itself. Besides Chara, Jade was one of the only other people you ever cared about in the world. You look at Chara, then Frisk.

 

“How long?” you ask, not daring to believe it.

 

“A-about a few hours to a few days. They’ve tried e-everything they could think of. But nothing works.”

 

“We’re going. Right. Now.” you say with finality.

 

You grab onto Frisk and Chara, and Flowey gets to the windowsill.

 

“I’m not coming. I just can’t care what happens to Frisk’s mom.”

 

“Suit yourself.” you state, before Void-Stepping to Jade’s room.

 

* * *

  


Jade looks in your direction, her eyes widening in disbelief.

 

“H-how? Did you-?” she starts, before seeing Chara. Jade looks at you.

 

“I didn’t know you had a daughter.” she says weakly. Your natural blush just deepens, as well as Chara’s.

 

“I’m, no, she’s, it’s Chara, Jade.” you say, before Jade’s eyes widen in embarrassment.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, it’s just that-”

 

“I know, we look exactly alike, despite being six years apart. You know as well as I do I can’t have children due to lacking the chemicals for it.”

 

“I know, I just forgot.” Jade says, before turning away. There is an awkward silence for a bit, before you speak up.

 

“I have to know. Is it true, that…” you asked, unable to finish the question. Jade only nods in response.

 

“It is true I don’t have long on this earth. I requested that you be brought to my room for my final moments, but it seems I got it early.” she chuckles, before going into a coughing fit. You rubbed circles on her back, until she stopped hacking up her lungs.

 

“T-thanks.” she says.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

This time, there is a more companionable silence. Finally, Jade speaks up.

 

“I’m glad you’re here. Who knows, I could have died two hours ago, and you never would have known.”

 

“I’m going to miss you, mom.” Frisk blurts out, before covering his mouth. Jade only smiles.

 

“As what you say, stay determined, my beautiful baby boy.”

 

“Mooom!” Frisk whines, to which you and Chara both laugh.

 

“And Justin, I hope you could provide the best for your nephew, as I was before I was bedridden, despite what they’re showing on T.V. about your people.”

 

“I’m sure I will be able to take care of him as well as you did.” you tell-no, promise her.

 

“And Chara?” Jade turns to Chara.

 

“Yes?” Chara asks.

 

“I may have not known about you most of my life, but I’m pretty sure with you and Frisk by his side, my-excuse me, our- brother will stay his usual determined self.”

 

“I promise my new Soul for you that I will help Dingy in every way possible.” Chara solemnly swears.

 

“Good. Now that that’s taken care of, how was your week so f-” Jade starts, before the shattering of glass is heard. You grab Frisk and Chara, and use your body to shield them from the shards. A few pieces of glass pierce your skin, but your Determination is quickly dissolving them, and slowly healing the cut. You raise your head, and gasp at the sight before you.

 

A dart was lodged in her jugular, with a familiar red substance being pumped into her. You could only watch in horror as Jade starts melting before your eyes.

 

“No no no! Jade!” you scream. No use. One shaky breath later, and Jade halts all movements. You pull the dart out from her, then test the solution. It is metallic tasting like blood, has the exact same appearance of blood, yet it has a lower viscosity. Pure Determination. From what you know, not even humans could handle high quantities of Determination before melting.

 

Shaking badly, you didn’t notice that there was a slip of paper attached to the dart until it fell to the floor. You take a shaky hand, and pick it up.

 

‘You need to be taught a lesson, dear brother. Anyone who interacts with the things that killed Chara is doomed to die. LOVE from, Jack.’

 

If you weren’t shaking so hard before, you might be trembling enough to cause earthquakes in the area around the building.

 

“What is it?” you hear Chara ask.

 

You were raging inside. No human should have your amount of rage right now. But you weren’t human. You were more than that. A DEMON of Rising Numbers. And anyone who messes with your family is doomed to die.

 

“Jack… he killed her.” you quietly state.

 

“Who’s Jack?” Frisk asks. You only shake your head.

 

“Your other uncle. He was always somewhat bad, but to kill his own sister, just shows how far low he has gone. No redeeming for him. At all.”

 

Not wanting it to go to waste, you summon Jade’s Soul. It appears to be on the verge of shattering. Using your inborn DEMON magic you never knew you had until now, you envelope the Soul in time magic, to place it in a single instance of time, to persist even after you died, as long as the magic existed. You placed the Soul into your Inventory.

 

Your brother, Jack… he was going to pay dearly. With his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, the "two-thousand year old idiot" is a reference to my other story, The Legend of the Wanderer. If you want to, you could read it. It is probably the most immature and hilarious story I've written so far.


	15. Other Perspectives are a Waste of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background knowledge on the fall and journey of Frisk

Frisk was only a couple weeks shy of his tenth birthday when he fled to Mt. Ebott. His foster parents were bad people, yet the people who put him there decided it was “the best place” for him. He just wanted to go back to his mother, but he can’t, for she was hospitalized. She tried getting her brother, Frisk’s uncle Jack, to take care of him for the time being. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong time to escape his foster family, as it was now pouring.

 

Cold, lost, and shivering, Frisk made his way to a cave entrance near the base of the mountain. He decided to take shelter there, until the storm passed. Since it was dark in the cave, Frisk didn’t see a hole in the ground in front of him. Down the rabbit hole he goes, as some people say. The last thing Frisk remembers before blacking out at the bottom was something soft, like pillows, beneath him.

 

* * *

  


_Hello?_ A voice in Frisk’s head said. Frisk stirred awake, then started looking around. There were purple pillars in the place he was.

 

 _Oh, great, another human. Human, what business do you have down here?_ the voice asked, startling Frisk slightly.

 

“Is anyone there?” he called out. Only silence greets him. The voice in Frisk’s head sighed.

 

 _Looks like I have to watch another human die at the hands of the king, without any of my advice. What a shame_ the voice says. Now that he thinks of it, the voice is coming straight from his head, and not where his ears are deceiving him. Maybe this voice could only communicate through thoughts?

 

 _“Hello?”_ Frisk thinks. The voice in his head gasps.

 

 _You can hear me?_ the voice says cautiously.

 

_“Yeah, why do you ask?”_

 

The voice is silent for a moment, before sighing. _Well there were other children that fell down here, and we all had the same connection, but it was only one way. I could hear their thoughts, but they can’t hear what I said. Or rather, they never bothered to respond._

 

The more Frisk heard the voice, the more he could tell who they were. It sounded like the voice was a girl.

 

 _“Are you human as well? Or are you a monster?”_ Frisk asked. The girl’s voice scoffed.

 

 _No, I’m nothing like a human. Rather, it would be more appropriate to call me a demon, over a human_ the voice said.

 

 _“Okay?”_ Frisk said, before getting up, dusting himself off, then going towards an archway.

 

 _“My name is Frisk. What is your’s?”_ Frisk asked. The girl seemed hesitant to reveal her name. Just as he was about to retract his question, the girl sighed.

 

_Chara. My name, is Chara._

 

 _“Is that short for Charlotte, or something?”_ Frisk asked.

 

_No, that’s all just my True Name. Though my young brother liked to joke that it was short for “Character”, as I would have a lot of character._

 

Frisk walked into a room. Inside was a single golden flower, with a face on it.

 

“Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!”

 

* * *

  


_“Toriel said to stay right here. And I am determined to do that.”_

 

_In all the time people have hosted me in the past, Toriel would always tell the others to stay here, but she never came, as a small, white dog would keep her occupied, and the children have gotten through mostly safely._

 

Frisk thought for a moment, before deciding to follow his co-pilot’s advice. In the next room, there was a froggit, with some advice about mercy. Frisk didn’t know much, but this entire underground seemed like one giant video game to him. To the left, there was a room with some candy in a bowl. “Please take one” a sign beneath it.

 

_Well, what are you waiting for? I’m not here as flavor text, you know._

 

Frisk took one candy. Then two. Then three. Right as he picked up the fourth, the bowl spontaneously flipped over onto the floor, leaving all of the candy on the ground.

 

_You activated the enchantment placed on the bowl. You took too many too fast, and the enchantment forces the bowl to overturn. Happy now?_

 

_“Very.”_

 

_That was rhetorical, you idiot._

 

_“Rude much?”_

 

* * *

  


“Come along, my child.” Toriel said. Frisk just looked ahead, nothingness inside his eyes. He was caked in monster dust. Despite many half-hearted protests from Chara, he knew she loved the rising of the numbers. Frisk went to the SAVE star, to which he found out Chara can’t see them like he could, and SAVED his FILE.

 

 _Determination_ Chara said, in a trance-like state.

 

Frisk went inside. He had cinnamon-butterscotch pie, to which he found out Chara had a _huge_ thing for sweets, most especially chocolate. Then, he went to sleep. When trying to get past Toriel, he took her down in a single hit. He hadn’t meant for _that_ much killing intent, but the deed was done. Nothing could stand in their way, not with DETERMINATION on their side.

 

 _“Are you sure you are fine with me killing all these monsters you know?”_ Frisk asked cautiously.

 

 _I no longer care. I_ need _the rush from killing. These numbers… they are the closest I feel I could become whole again. So continue._

 

* * *

  


“I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!” the tall skeleton says, his arms spread wide. Frisk took steps to him, tears in his eyes.

 

“Help me.” Frisk said. Papyrus, what a naive fool. He fell for it. Papyrus’ head stayed for a while, before turning to dust. “Help me with all this EXP you’ll give me!”

 

_Next up, Undyne, the royal guard captain. DETERMINATION!_

 

* * *

  


“I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!” Undyne said, before everything turned white. Undyne came out of the whiteness looking… different. Her armor resembled the Delta Rune somewhat, and a spear was coming out of her now uncovered eye.

 

“You’re gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!” the hero said.

 

Frisk, going up this new foe, checked Undyne. And Frisk knew he was going to be screwed. Ninety-nine ATK and DEF. But goosebumps went up his spine when he read what Chara had said about Undyne the Undying. “A hero reformed by her own DETERMINATION to save Earth”.

 

Frisk barely survived the first attack of Undyne the Undying. He failed to dodge the first spears of his RED mode. His Soul split. Then shattered.

 

**File LOADED**

 

 _Huh? I thought you were dead!_ Chara shouted at Frisk. He shuddered.

 

_“I know. I have never died before.”_

 

 _No crap. But I wonder, how_ did _you die, then not be dead? Unless…_

 

 _“Unless what?”_ Frisk asked, before a snapping sound was made in his head.

 

_Oh, I know how time was turned back! You are in control of the Clockworks!_

 

_“Clockworks? What’s that?”_

 

_The way of controlling time itself is through a method only known as the Clockworks. As some relevant information, Determination is the key in controlling time. The more Determination someone has, the greater chances they’ll control time!_

 

_“Determination is the one and only key to victory. That is something my uncle once said, before he disappeared off the face of the earth eight years ago. Or at least that is what I believe he said. I haven’t seen him in a very long time. Anywho, let’s make ourselves some fish sticks!”_

 

* * *

  


“heya. so, you’ve been busy, huh? well i’ve got a question for you. do you think even the worst person can change? that anyone can be good, if they just _try_?”

 

Frisk, no longer much in control, took one step forward.

 

“hehehe, alright, here’s a better question: do you wanna have a bad time? because if you take one step closer, you are _really_ not gonna like what happens next.”

 

Another step is taken by Frisk. Sans sighed.

 

“welp. sorry old lady. this is why i never make promises.”

 

Frisk was pulled into a FIGHT. In the back of his mind, he is hoping that it won’t take so long to fight Sans as it did to fight Undyne. Chara, in the back of his mind, kept a count on how long it took to beat Undyne the Undying. By the time Frisk finally got Undyne to turn to dust for the last time, Chara had counted a total of a year’s worth of time gone by. And Frisk was _determined_ not to take so long.

 

* * *

  


“Greetings. I am Chara.” the girl in front of Frisk introduced herself. Green and yellow shirt, brown pants, copper-brown hair, and a noticeable blush. And that startling red glow of her eyes. She smiled. She never _said_ she was human, just that she wasn’t human-looking.

 

As the LOVE poured out of Frisk to make Chara manifest in front of him, Frisk felt increasingly guilty. And sick. It did not take around a year to beat Sans. Instead, it took the equivalent of five to beat him, roughly three years to get to what was known as “the dunking”. Chara is droning on about numbers awakening her from death, but Frisk is too busy focusing on the crushing guilt he had from killing countless potentially innocent monsters.

 

“There is nothing left for us here. Let’s Erase this pointless world, and move onto the next.” Chara finalizes. The DEMON’s Ultimatum is established. “Erase” or “Do Not”. Weakened, Frisk realized he did _not_ want the universe destroyed. So, with the last of his strength, he chose “Do Not”. Chara tilted her head.

 

“No? Hmm, how curious. You must have misunderstood.” Chara said, before her eyes widened into pits of darkness. “SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?” Chara’s mouth opened wider than any human’s mouth should, tar dripping from her mouth, eyes, and a horrible droning laugh came. Frisk tried to run, but-

 

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 

The entirety of the universe was Erased. Frisk was left all alone in the void of the world he just created. Nothingness existed in this new world. No time, no space, not even reality. Nope, it was just Frisk’s Soul, and the eternal void.

 

Sitting in the void, metaphorically speaking, Frisk waits. It could have been seconds, but it could have been trillions of years. No way to keep track of time. Then, suddenly out of nowhere…

 

“Interesting. You want to go back. Back to the world you destroyed. Even when it was I who destroyed it, _you_ were the one who pushed everything off the edge, like swiping things off the edge of a cliff. But, there is a question I have for you: do you believe you are above consequences?” the voice said. It was obviously Chara speaking to him.

 

Frisk thought for a bit. _Was_ he above consequences? After all, he did kill everyone in the universe. But, at the end, he was only human, with natural human impulses. Of _course_ he wasn’t above consequences. As long as someone was able to watch his actions, he would never be above consequences. He even felt it in his soul. _He is not above consequences._

 

“No.” Frisk whispered through his Soul. Somehow, the presence of Chara smirked, despite lacking a body herself.

 

“Good. Nobody is above consequences. Not even a DEMON.”

 

“What are we going to do about the universe? I am really not looking forward to existing in this void for the rest of existence.”

 

Chara lifted a metaphorical finger to her chin, then raised her finger.

 

“Perhaps we could reach a compromise. You have something I want. Give it to me, and I shall bring back this world.”

 

Frisk could not believe what he was hearing. Chara was able to bring back the world? He thought it was good enough to him. “Yes.”

 

“Then it is agreed upon. You shall give me your Soul.”

 

That caused Frisk’s Soul to jump in fright. If he just handed over his Soul, wouldn’t he just be a Soulless husk? Chara seemed to know what he was thinking.

 

“This is not a “take your Soul so I may exist again” shtick. I am simply requesting ownership of your Soul.”

 

Frisk somewhat relaxed at that. But he wondered if he _should_ become Soulless, as he killed everyone in the underground he could, and in doing so killed literally everything in existence, including his mother, and potentially his favorite uncle. But he couldn’t just let his mother stay dead in vain. Practically gulping, he steeled his Determination, and answered.

 

“Yes.”

 

“... then it is done.”

 

The void filled with a blinding light. The entire void was ablaze, and since Frisk lacked any form of eyelids, he was forced to watch as the entirety of the void assaulted his vision.

 

* * *

  


_Frisk? FRISK!_ a voice was shouting in the boy’s head. He shook his head a couple times, more out of his recent fall than anything. But Frisk knew that it was anything _but_ recent.

 

_Do you remember who I am? The Soul Transfer is not always successful in bringing back memories, I’ve been informed-_

 

_“Quiet Chara, I’ve just fell for like the second time in like six years, and I want to feel these golden flowers underneath me before going against Flowey again. I am pretty sure he might remember what you did with him.”_

 

_Frisk, he was killed, and all his memories were wiped as well. This’ll be as if this was our first time down here, though with one-hundred percent less killing!_

 

_“Wait, why no killing? Last time you were cheering me on for killing everyone!”_

 

 _That was because I lacked a Soul to feel anything, and all those numbers, they just felt_ right _!_

 

Frisk could just imagine Chara just looking out, with a dreamy look in her eyes. He rolled his eyes playfully. Chara groaned.

 

_Hey, don’t do that. It’s dizzying!_

 

Frisk rolled his eyes again, as if to prove his point.

 

 _I’ll make you_ rue _the day you rolled your eyes!_

 

Frisk chuckled a bit. Now that he felt it, there was a shadow presence in his Soul, most likely from Chara. _“Hey, is the weird feeling in my Soul you?”_

 

Chara sighed. _Yes, that feeling as if something is constantly watching over your actions, is me. I am your DEMON. Call my True Name, and I shall come. Though I have no choice to at this point. Lead on, my dear Frisk. We’ve got a king to meet._

 

Frisk nodded, a feeling of determination brimming in his Soul. He went through the purple archway again, to meet Flowey.

 

* * *

  


“h u m a n,  d o n ‘ t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l ?  t u r n  a r o u n d -” Sans started, before Frisk turned around and shook his hand carefully, trying not to let off the whoopee cushion. Of course, the whoopee cushion went off as if it were on a hair trigger.

 

“hehehe, the ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s always funny.” Sans says, before his eyelights start darting around. Frisk starts laughing -hard- at the whoopee cushion. Sans is still Judging him.

 

“hmmm, that expression you have… that’s the expression of someone who thinks that something is finally funny after the first time of it not being funny.”

 

Frisk’s heart dropped to his stomach. Did Sans… remember?”

 

 _That’s impossible! Nothing but a being made_ of _Determination could possibly have remembered through an Erasure event! Unless… no, that wouldn’t work._

 

“anyway, i’m supposed to be on watch for humans, but, eh, i’m not really into that right now. now my brother papyrus, he’s a human-hunting fanatic! actually, i think that’s him over there.”

 

Frisk looked over to the gate-thingy, and surely enough, Papyrus was making his way over. So without any prompting, Frisk went over to the conveniently-shaped lamp, and hid behind it. Sans just stared for a bit, before shaking his skull and following along his plan.

 

* * *

  


“oh, there’s something i need to talk to you about.”

 

Suddenly, the world around Frisk and Sans froze. Frisk slightly pouted, as he wanted his fries. He’s never had these fries before, though of course this time around he wasn’t slaughtering everybody in his path.

 

“have you ever heard of _the anomaly_?”

 

Frisk gulped. He didn’t know what counted as an anomaly, after all. He could be an anomaly. Not taking any chances, Frisk cautiously nodded his head. Sans sighed.

 

“so, you’ve heard all about it. the demon of rising numbers. if one calls their true name, they will _always_ come. say, i’ve seen you have been really into thinking lately. something is telling me that you aren’t alone in that head of yours. though of course you are a very thoughtful child, of course. it was said long ago, that demons of rising numbers could never truly die, for their determination is the strongest, so they live on, in hosts. so if you are having trouble, and one manages to latch onto you, _tell me right away_.”

 

The time stop stopped, obviously, and Sans shook his head, as if he forgot everything he had just told Frisk. Sans stood up, then started walking towards the door.

 

“anyway, i was going to say something, but i forgot.” Sans said, before leaving. Frisk looked down at his basket of fries, which were now cold, for some reason. That didn’t bother him, as he practically lived for fries. And mint chocolate.

 

_You like mint chocolate? Ew!_

 

Frisk smirked. _“What? You don’t like it? I thought you liked all chocolate!”_

 

 _Mint chocolate is an unholy abomination unto this earth! Even my brother would agree. Though after all, I_ did _practically raise him myself, due to mother not being one of the best women ever. But enough about that! Did you hear what he said? He’s aware of DEMONs! Though from what he said, he isn’t aware of my being a DEMON. There is a reason I kept my hair as long as it is, you know. So that people can’t see my eyes as well as I can see other people._

 

Frisk thought for a bit. If Chara was a DEMON, then by estimation, her brother could have also been a DEMON. But Frisk doesn’t know Chara’s brother’s True Name. Resigned, Frisk gobbled up the rest of the fries (and Sans’, as well) and went on his way.

 

* * *

  


_Y’know, I feel bad for Rei, he had all that stuff happen to him as a flower, and now after being himself for a while, he has to turn back into one._

 

Frisk said nothing, as he stared into the sunset. The others had already gone down. He decided to stay up here, on the ledge.

 

_Frisk, are you planning to do anything else than stare at the sunset? It’s not good for the eyes, you know._

 

Frisk said nothing. With a feeling of determination, Frisk set off in a direction -into the Underground.

 

_“Yes. I know Asriel has no Soul, but at least he still has a body. You, on the other hand, are stuck inside my head. Wouldn’t you like to have your own body again?”_

 

Chara was silent for a while. _Yes, I would._

 

_“Good, because this plan I have to get you a body might take awhile.”_

 

_Wait, what-_

  
  


**_FILE: TRUE RESET_ **

 

* * *

  


Frisk fell into the golden flowers for what felt like the third time (which it was), but this time, instead of sticking around for a while, he jumped up onto his feet, and sped his way through. Not even Flowey remembered, but Frisk felt it would be a mercy for Asriel to not have to remember the last timeline. Frisk went through the Ruins, slaughtering everything in his path once again. But since he was determined to not stop feeling, he didn’t acquire much love. He could pick on all the Loox he wanted, but his LV didn’t break into LOVE 2. Not even when he cut down Toriel, nor Papyrus, nor Undyne or Mettaton, Frisk didn’t gain a single point of LV, but his EXP skyrocketed.

 

It didn’t take as long as last genocide to get past Undyne the Undying; only a few months.

 

“heya, so you’ve been busy huh.”

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Frisk said.

 

Sans took note of how calm the boy right in front of him. Sans’ time-proof notebook told him that they managed to all get to the surface, but why did he RESET?

 

“so, i’ve got a question for ya. why the hell did you bring us down here again? didn’t get enough satisfaction from pacifism, did you? and you just had to kill everybody just for your own satisfaction.”

 

Frisk stared at Sans for a while. Chara, who has been silently watching in horror (she had control of Frisk’s Soul, so she was no longer affected solely by LV, but other emotions as well) as she watched Frisk genocide for the second time, was silent.

 

“How are _you_ able to remember through the time shenanigans?”

 

Sans shifted uncomfortably. “... i have my methods. now answer my question.”

 

Frisk sighed, tears forming in his eyes. “I… reset because I have a plan to bring back my partner. I did get satisfaction from pacifism, but doing this is the only way I know to bring them back.”

 

Sans listened. Frisk continued.

 

“You were right last timeline. I do have a DEMON of Rising Numbers with me. Unfortunately, I am no longer in ownership of my Soul, so I have no control over what I can or cannot do.”

 

Sans cocked a bonebrow. “who is this filthy DEMON that is latched onto you, frisk?”

 

Of course he would know Frisk’s name. However he is able to remember through even Erasure events, that is how he remembers.

 

“Her name,” Frisk starts, and before Sans could see it, Frisk pulled out the Empty Gun, and pulled the trigger before Sans could dodge, “is Chara. My best friend.”

 

Sans stared at the Empty Gun, then the mysterious slash mark across his torso, then started laughing. It was an ironic laugh, with something red spilling from his mouth.

 

“heh, should’ve known it was the kid. she was a demon, and nobody ever saw it, not even dad.”

 

Sans coughed a bit. He started turning to dust. He took one last look at Frisk.

 

“hope you get what you are looking for, frisk. as long as you _don’t_ do this again, i’ll be rooting for ya, kid.” Sans finalized, before crumbling to dust. A white, upside-down Soul appeared, then a few moments later, shattered.

 

_You hope he doesn’t remember through that, right?_

 

_“Right. Now let’s kill Asgore, for what is hopefully the last time in any killing-related timeline.”_

 

Unlike last genocide, Frisk just lifts up the Empty Gun, and fires. Against so much intent, Asgore didn’t even get to see who he was attacked by, before turning to dust.

 

“See, I never betrayed you! I can be helpful. I can… I can… Please don’t kill me!”

 

_“Do I need to kill him?”_

 

 _You technically didn’t_ need _to kill him last time anyways. Oh, look at that, not killing him will have me appear regardless._ Chara said, before she started feeling herself unlatch from Frisk. Frisk looks to Flowey.

 

“I will never kill you, Asriel.” Frisk says in a calm voice. Flowey’s face lifted. Suddenly, a void appears around them, and Chara appears before the two of them.

 

“Greetings. I am Chara.” Chara says, before smiling at Flowey. “Chara. The demon that comes when people call her name. It does not matter when. It does not matter where. Time and time again, I will appear. Though I now understand why you wanted to go through with this again. You intended that by killing everyone, I shall appear. However, I believe this was not a wise choice. Bringing me back this way will keep everyone dead. And I wish not let them stay dead. _This was a rather foolish choice, Frisk._ And for that, I must Erase again.”

 

Frisk widened his eyes. All this effort, for nothing?! “B-but I have nothing to offer this time!”

 

Chara smiled. “Oh, silly. I still have ownership of your Soul. And that is all a DEMON requires for bringing this world back.”

 

Chara brandished a glowing red knife, but not before giving a look of determination to Flowey. “I’ll keep your memories intact this time, Asriel.”

 

“But what if I don’t want the universe to be destroyed again?” Frisk pleaded. Chara smiled.

 

“Oh silly. YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE LONG AGO!”

 

Chara plunged her knife into the ground.

 

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 

This time, Frisk woke to the sun in his eyes, instead of in a void.

 

_“What the heck? Why are we here, and not in the void?”_

 

_Because I already had your Soul, so there was no need to make you wait in the void for all eternity._

 

Frisk stood up, dusted himself off, then walked through the purple archway once again. In the center of the room was a very confused flower.

 

“What? What the HECK just happened?!”

 

“Chara Erased the world and brought it back.” Frisk said simply. Flowey grumbled.

 

“But our plan! We were sooo close!”

 

“No, Chara would have Erased the world whether or not I wanted to. We’ve done that song and dance already, and as a matter of fact, I know how to break the barrier.”

 

Flowey cocked an eye. “And how would that be, idiot? Last time I checked, there were SIX, not SEVEN.”

 

“Simple. Absorb all the monster Souls when you’ve got the six, and we’ll be battling until I could get you to feel again. Doing all of this isn’t any more appealing to me as it is to you, you know. And when you _do_ absorb the Souls, think about Chara.”

 

Flowey stopped to think for a bit, before he made a grunt of acknowledgement. “Well, guess I’ll see you around.” he said, before burrowing underground. Toriel comes along, according to schedule.

 

_Um, Frisk, there was a slight error in my adjustment in equivalent of time travel going on. By my calculations, despite nothing going on, there was an approximate of three years worth of resets in the time that happened. So, while it was only an instance of time for us, the world had three years worth of time shenanigans going on, all at random intervals._

 

_“Oh, that’s not good.”_

 

_I know. I just hope that if my brother is out there, he would forgive us for messing with his schedule._

 

_“I thought Asriel was your brother.”_

 

_No, Asriel and the Dreemurrs were understanding of my situation to emotional condition with my younger brother. We may have been close as siblings, but Rei and I have always agreed that no matter what, we were only the bestest of friends. No more, no less._

 

_“Oh, all this time, I thought you were talking about Asriel.”_

 

_Let’s just get going, Frisk._

 

* * *

  


“h u m a n…” Sans started, before Frisk turned around, and before Sans could do anything, Frisk hugged him, tears rolling down Frisk’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, Sans. I made a mistake.” Frisk admitted. Sans looked down at Frisk, before sighing.

 

“that expression… that’s the one where the universe has been destroyed at least twice.”

 

Frisk hiccuped. “Please don’t hate me. I just made a stupid mistake. I-I thought I could get my friend back, but it was a p-pointless endeavor.”

 

“so, you gonna tell me about the demon that latched onto you?”

 

“Y-you mean, you don’t remember who i told you?”

 

Sans scratched the back of his skull. “geez kid, i don’t remember _every_ small detail. too much energy to take, and if your previous routes have taught you anything about me, i am all about doing absolutely nothing.”

 

“The DEMON that latched onto me, her True Name… it’s Chara.”

 

Sans’ eye sockets went wide. “you don’t mean-”

 

“Yes. Chara, the first human that fell down years ago, is the DEMON of Rising Numbers.” Frisk admitted.

 

“kid, if i hadn’t made that promise with tori years ago, y o u ‘ d  b e d e a d w h e r e y o u s t a n d.” Sans said, eye sockets void. Frisk flinched. Sans’ eyelights reappeared.

 

“cheer up, i don’t mean i would have killed you. you know i’m too lazy for that. you can’t die, anyways i believe.”

 

“Shouldn’t’ve Papyrus come like, five minutes ago?”

 

Sans looked behind Frisk. Then looked back at Frisk.

 

“yeah, but if your time through the underground has told you anything, it’s that the underground basically runs on a script anyway.”

 

Frisk nodded in agreement. “Now, let’s just get monsters to the surface.”

 

Sans looked at Frisk as if he’d grown an impressive mustache. “and how you gonna do that? You are the final soul, and i’m supposed to be protecting you.”

 

Frisk smirked. “I have my ways.”

 

* * *

  


“No, NO! This can’t be happening! You… you…” Flowey said, before his toothy grin face appeared. “You IDIOTS! ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!”

 

A blinding white light emits from nowhere, with a droning sound happening. Suddenly, Asriel is in front of Frisk, flexing his fingers.

 

“Finally. I was so tired of being a flower.” he said. He turned around.

 

“Howdy! Frisk, are you there?”

 

“Yes I’m here Asriel. Now, think of how you feel about Chara.” Frisk instructs. Miraculously, it works. Asriel closes his eyes.

 

“What… what is this feeling?” he questions. Frisk sighed.

 

“That’s the feeling of love, hope and compassion. The three base traits of monsters, or at least that’s what is believed to be.”

 

“Hah, hah, the monsters, even though they hardly know you, they all love you.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what happens when I meet others.”

 

“It has been so long since I’ve felt anything. But, as I believe you already know, I can’t keep these Souls inside me. It’s not right. It’s time for monsters, to finally go free.”

 

Asriel concentrates, then he lifts off the ground, all the Souls emerging from his form.

  
  


**_Crack!_ **

  
  


**_The barrier was destroyed._ **

 

* * *

  


**_Time Skip!_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Math is so freaking hard!”_ Frisk commented in his head. He was in the bathroom, during an ambassadorial meeting, and he snuck in there to finish his math homework, for reasons unknown to everyone, even himself. Too bad Toriel and Asgore weren’t in the building at the moment.

 

 _Hey, math is easy!_ Chara commented in his head, to which he shook his head.

 

 _“Says the girl who could solve any numbers equation in two seconds flat.”_ Frisk retorted. Chara snorted.

 

_Says the boy who wanted to continue his math homework IN THE MEN’S BATHROOM!_

 

Frisk chuckled a bit. Sure, sharing a body (and technically a Soul) was stressful, but it made things… easier. At least Chara had the decency to not “peek in” whenever he needed to do boy things. Mostly for common privacy. Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM! Frisk was launched back into the wall, getting knocked out.

 

* * *

  


_Frisk! Wake up!_ Chara yelled.

 

Frisk stirred awake. He was feeling uncomfortably warm. Sitting up, he looked around, and saw what was making him warm. A freaking fire was in his sight. He backed as far away as he could.

 

 _What are you doing?! Get the hell out of here!_ Chara demanded. Standing to attention, Frisk ran to the door of the bathroom, and tugged the bathroom door as hard as he could.

 

 _Check the window! It might be big enough to let you through!_ Chara suggested. Frisk only shook his head.

 

 _“Letting_ more _oxygen into the place is not gonna make things better.”_ Frisk reasoned. Chara gave an exasperated sigh.

 

_Well let’s just wait. I’m betting it was the Angels who caused that bomb to go off in the first place, anyways._

 

The two waited. One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Fifteen minutes. The fires were only getting hotter.

 

_… But nobody came. When was your last SAVE point, if you remember correctly? This might kill us, and I’m not looking forward to that._

 

 _“Um, about before the fight with Asgore.”_ Frisk says, rubbing his neck bashfully.

 

Chara sighed.

 

 _Well, looks like nobody is going to save us._ Chara says wistfully. Hopefully, somebody might eventually come by, see the building on fire, call the fire department. Oh, how she wished she could call for help. But nobody would hear her, or Frisk. Nobody. Except…

 

 _Wait, I think I know who could help us out. My brother, he is a DEMON like me. If one of us calls his name, he_ has _to come. I just hope he doesn’t cast us aside…_

 

 _“Well you know his name. Call for him. I am_ not _looking forward to dying by fire again!”_

 

Chara did a mental nod. Preparing herself, she inhaled -not that she could, mind you- and bellowed her brother’s True Name, to which she hasn’t used his True Name in so long.

 

 _JUSTIN ADEL!_ Chara bellowed, hoping with all her determination that he will answer her call.

 

* * *

  


Out in the local multiverse, the call went out, calling the True Name of the DEMON of Rising Numbers with intent.

 

You felt that call. It was a call for help. Now you knew why your True Name was called. A call for help, for Chara. Time shenanigans wouldn’t help in this case.

 

Your True Name. Never has it been called before. And you answered the call.

 

With finality, you pulled your Soul out of the Soul Link Interface of Memories, determined to find out other reasons.

 

Future you’s problems now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is probably important to say that as I am writing this, some details may be omitted, or inconsistent with what I may have written previously. This is due to my world being in a constant state of changing. Always assume the more recent details are more reliable, as I will be occasionally changing a bit of background details.
> 
> Edit: Also, just to make things clear, Sans is not a boss monster. His position of Royal Judge has it so that his Soul has the persistence of a boss monster, but nothing else like a boss monster.


	16. Time to Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, readers, for helping this story get 100 kudos!

“Alert! Alert! Non-acidic chemicals are eating through the glass tubes! Please evacuate to the nearest time shelter to survive imminent nuclear destruction coming from the thermonuclear warheads our founder placed underneath the grass of the school eight miles from here!”

 

You take a look at the alarms and shudder. You  _ really _ didn’t know why your founder placed them there when instead they could have strapped them to your backs, like rational founders. Nonetheless you wanted the alarms to turn off because you were in the middle of an arm-wrestling contest with Asgore who was really strong, but that is why he was made Royal Scientist of the Underground, and he could even suplex a cyborg-ish Undyne he helped make if he wanted.

 

Grumbling, you decide to take the shorter and safer way to the time shelter: riding on one of the nuclear missiles planted in the silos beneath your feet. After all, they were installed for this exact situation. The floor opened underneath your feet, revealing a Golden Flower-shaped missiles. They were designed to be made that way for people who wanted to escape on one. You clambored onto the head of the missile, to which the instant you fastened your conveniently-placed seatbelts.

 

The missile took off, crashing right through the ceiling, which had no opening, but that didn’t affect you any, as you can take as much time as you want to heal. A few seconds later, your seat belt came undone, and ejected you from your seat which was on a spring, launching you through the air. You tried flapping your arms in the air like a bird, to no avail. You plummeted to the ground. But the ground morphed into a raging river, with deadly rapids. You splashed into the water. You flailed about, to your despair, for you could only swim if the president were watching and drinking alcohol, and you were sure they weren’t doing either of those things right now. You sunk to the bottom, where the water was calm as a patient.

 

Looking around, you saw the most awesome thing to ever exist: a neon-red river. Underneath the river! Taking no note of how you were even surviving without oxygen, you casually walk across the riverbed, which has somehow gotten a whole lot deeper than when you first dropped in. Reaching the neon-red river took forever, even though it was only a few short steps away. Unfortunately, the ground beneath your feet lost traction, and you plunged into the secondary river.

 

“Help!” you cried out.

 

…

 

...But nobody came.

 

Until somebody did.

 

“Tra la la. You seem to be in a bit of a pickle, Justin Adel, DEMON of Rising Numbers.” a voice rings out.

 

You look around, and suddenly the world shifts itself, revealing you are now on a boat, with a cloaked figure guiding it. You take a good look at your surroundings. You are in a boat, on a calm stream of water. Wait, how did you get from the bottom of a neon-red river to a calm river… suddenly it hits you. You are dreaming! Of course! You must have fallen asleep due to eye strain and stress. And probably because the Soul Link Interface of Memories. But at the moment, you are focused onto the strange person in front of you.

 

“Who are you?” you ask cautiously.

 

“Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman? It does not matter.”

 

Furrowing your brows, you decide to move onto another question.

 

“How would you know I’m a DEMON of Rising Numbers? Papers that were released from my institute said stuff about DEMONs, but I am pretty sure none of them had mentioned the “Rising Numbers” part.”

 

The River Person stayed silent for a while, before speaking up again.

 

“DEMONs of Rising Numbers are always connected to numbers. The higher the number rises in their favor, the more powerful they become, whether it be from simple games to your P. LV. You, Justin Adel, are addicted to numbers.”

 

Your eyes widen in disbelief. Nobody other than you or Chara know what P. LV means. However, if they think they know what things like that mean, then it will only confirm your thoughts right now.

 

“Well riddle me this: what does P. LV mean then, if you’re so smart?” you cautiously question.

 

“P. LV. Also known as  _ psychological Level Of ViolencE _ . The higher the number, the greater your Erase power. At P. LV twenty, any DEMON is powerful enough to Erase anything  _ in _ the universe, but not the universe itself.”

 

This only confirms your suspicions of the River Person. You desperately want to end this dream right now, but now hearing that stuff only makes you more curious. And true to your nature of craving higher numbers, you are currently craving more information. Some information that might be unclear or inconsistent.

 

“Are you willing to answer any and every question I have regarding my people?” you ask. The River Person nods.

 

“I will answer your questions as long as you are dreaming, Dr. Enigma.” they say, finally using your preferred name over your True Name.

 

“How come my people were made to be perfect warriors, instead of something else? I mean, numbers are handy, but why numbers and not tactician stuff, like strategies?”

 

“Tra la la, the union and subsequent ritual of a witch and an untapped mage. Nothing more than a request to the universe itself. If the universe deems it necessary, then a DEMON is made, with the power of numbers. DEMONs were never meant to be warriors, but the ancients thought otherwise.”   
  
“Ummm, okay? But that doesn’t explain why numbers are encoded onto those of us.” you say, frowning.

 

“The universe needed defenders, and with beings input with all numbers, DEMONs are the most effective. Imbued with Determination as well, the universe made sure that you and your kind had absolute willpower over the safeguarding of the universe.”

 

“But all this Determination, and we can’t even get control of the Clockworks. How in the hell is that supposed to make sense?” you say in slight annoyance.

 

“Why have the power to control time, when you can  _ Erase _ time?” the River Person counter-questions. You furrow your brow in confusion.

 

“I never thought we were able to Erase time itself, only the universe.” you say, confused.

 

“In a host only could you Erase time itself. Through sheer numbers, you eradicated the enemy, and became strong. Every time one of your numbers increases, that is the DEMON. All that power, all those numbers, are funneled directly into the DEMON of the host. The higher the LV of the host, the more powerful a DEMON becomes, eventually becoming only an abstract concept, a being of numbers itself. While a DEMON is in tune with the current numbers of the world, a hosted DEMON has control over numbers itself, as it gains power. With the human host having a higher LV, the DEMON’s control over numbers increases as well.”

 

The River Person seemed to be taking a bit to catch their breath. You looked to the side, and watched as glowing blue mushrooms in the water, like in Waterfall pass under the boat.

 

“With that much power, numbers, capabilities, a DEMON has ultimate power over time itself. Only a being of pure Determination itself can survive the unravelling of time, for DEMONs are time and numbers itself.”

 

You take some time to think over the information that is being dumped onto you. Everything your mother taught to you about DEMONs was a lie. Your people were never warriors, but universe manipulators. At what point will you be above consequences?

 

“Nobody is meant to be above consequences. Not even DEMONs themselves. Though they are least likely to believe they are above consequences, they are a part of the universe itself. They are directly children of the universe itself. They may  _ look _ human, but they  _ aren’t _ human. At least not by any “normal” standards.”

 

You sigh. Nobody is above consequences. Just thinking about people who think they are above consequences could put you at a high P. LV.

 

“There is a reason why after monsters were sealed, humans started fearing your people. They started thinking they were above consequences. But at that time, DEMONs were becoming known as “Masters of Consequence”, with their power to Erase any being through your interface, the “DEMON’s Ultimatum”. Erase or Do Not. Either one leads to death. DEMONs utilized these fairly and honestly. But humans have always wanted to be above consequences. So in a mass killing, they put all DEMONs down, and buried their remains far below the earth, using humans with the least amount of Determination, to ensure no DEMON could ever be hosted. It, unfortunately succeeded”

 

You ponder over this bit of information. “And what of the creepy face we make?”

 

“Tra la la. That, my friend, is the DEMON’s Glare. One glare from a DEMON, and most beings, save for other DEMONs, will lose their mind, and submit to the DEMON. The more hardened psychologically the target is, the less effective the Glare is.”

 

This is a lot of information. And true to your nature, you are craving more.

 

“Why is it that it is only buttercups and a piercing of the aorta that could kill a DEMON?”

 

“It matters not of the aortic artery you have like most humans have. It matters that if your aorta is pierced at the precise moment of your Soul shattering, that you cannot Refuse death. The aortic artery simply houses the Soul metaphysically when your Soul is in your body. However, it is only in a compact area that will be affected. Your natural Determination can heal most of your body, save for that small area above your heart where your Soul is located.”

 

The River Person stops the boat for a bit, drifting lazily in the quiet waters.

 

“As for buttercups, they were specifically bred to interfere with your direct relation to numbers. In a way, it cuts off your access to numbers in such a way that, while your body is fighting against the numbers of the toxins, it is decreasing the variables of your survival. In other words, buttercups were specifically made to decrease numbers, the inherent weakness of a DEMON. And while numbers are almost always in your favor, your Determination-based bodies can’t handle the decrease of numbers.”

 

That makes sense, somewhat. Which in a way reminds you…

 

“How is a DEMON able to defeat a monster with seven human Souls? Last time I checked, only infinity can get past infinity, which a monster GOD has. And while I checked last time, a DEMON naturally has only 999 ATK.” you state.

 

“It matters not of the numbers you wield, for all that ATK is translated into Erase power against a GOD, for while their DEF says infinity, they are not immune to the power of Erase, for no being except a DEMON is immune to Erase, and with the natural Determination a DEMON has, it has all the willpower to Erase.”

 

“How come a DEMON cannot kill another DEMON?” you question aloud.

 

“What happens when an unstoppable object meets an unmovable object? In most cases something breaks, either the unstoppable object or the immovable object. However, it is not the case for DEMONs. It is impossible for anything to be more determined than a DEMON. No DEMON has more Determination than another. If two DEMONs are fighting, with one fallen from grace and the other staying true to the DEMON purpose, neither can defeat the other, as both are equally determined. Should two fight, there would be chaos everywhere. Nothing stops a DEMON.”

 

Great. If a new DEMON pops up and decides to screw things up, the universe is boned beyond relief, and not even you and Chara could stop them with your combined might.

 

“Tra la la. It is not impossible to beat a DEMON. Should a DEMON fall from grace, only the combined might of a DEMON and a monster with a human Soul could defeat a DEMON.”

 

“And what if the DEMON just defeats the monster with a human Soul first?” you ask skeptically.

 

“If the monster recites the DEMON’s Blessing in the presence of the DEMON, with the DEMON’s permission, the monster will become immune from the opposing DEMON’s Erase power. Only with the power of both can they permanently defeat the DEMON, and prevent the destruction of the cosmos.”

 

Suddenly, you feel a slight sliding sensation, as if you were on a very slippery slope. Reality seemed to shift weirdly. The dreaming must be coming to an end.

 

“Well, looks like your time is almost up here.”

 

“No crap.”

 

You can’t help but ask…

 

“Do you believe anybody is above consequences?” you ask the River Person.

 

“Tra la la. Who is above consequences, excepting possibly yourself and your sister Chara? Most people don’t think they’re above consequences, only that they could dodge them long enough so it doesn’t apply to them as swiftly.”

 

That, was a weird reply. Reality shifts harder, leaving you stumbling. The dream is almost ending. You instantly start wondering if this was all just a dream to confirm some of your thoughts. You quickly turn to the River Person.

 

“Is everything you told me truth? Or is this part of some weird dream?”

 

The River Person cocks their head to one side.

 

“Who’s to say that this isn’t reality, and reality isn’t just a dream? Also, a bit of advice before you go-”

 

With an almighty jolt, you rocket into the sky, and you couldn’t hear them because you were going so fast. You weren’t able to hear their last message.

 

* * *

  
  


“-ngy? DINGY?” you hear shouting. You sit up quickly, looking around. You are in your office. Chara is in front of you, looking pale. Or rather, paler than she usually is.

 

“You haven’t been waking up, and I’ve been trying for the past forty five minutes and twenty nine seconds.” she says, her red eyes having a bit of tears.

 

“I have had a long day, and I just needed to sleep.” you try using an excuse you  _ knew _ she would see through.

 

“Do you know how many hours of sleep a DEMON even requires? Twenty-four hours.  **_Per century!_ ** ” Chara says exasperatedly. You rub your neck bashfully.

 

“Yeah, I know. Guess I was being Sans again.” you say.

 

“You’re the DEMON equivalent of a lazybones, y’know?” she tells you, to which you know is true.

 

“Yeah, but when you’ve been stranded in a different universe for eight years, you’d get into the habit of being one you know, right?”

 

“Sure, if that makes you feel better at night.”

 

“Yeah…” you say, before standing up.

 

“What were you dreaming about, by the way?” Chara asks.

 

“Something about nukes going off under a school eight miles from my location, then scuba diving, then a chat with someone named the River Person. They gave me lots of information.”

 

Her eyes lit up at hearing that. More information means more numbers for her. She looks to your desk, and her face pales again.

 

“I forgot to tell you. You were leaking the tar that comes from our eyes shortly before you woke up.” Chara says, looking sheepishly at you. You wave it off.

 

“Let’s clean this up.” you say.

 

Getting some cleaning supplies, you and Chara wipe off as much of the tar as you can. Only some of the tar is more determined to stick than you could. Deciding not to risk Erasing your desk, you decide to just leave it to clean up later. A few more wipes later, and you can see a message form. Your eyes widen in realization. You must have been leaking because they somehow knew you wouldn’t be able to hear them. Finally, most of the tar is removed. Out lays a message.

 

Suddenly, you felt a number rise. The number you never thought would never rise in your lifetime (Well, according to the average  _ human _ lifetime. You were biologically immortal, after all).

 

The number of DEMONs existing in the universe increased by one.

  
  
  


**_“Tra la la. Beware of the man who has forsaken his humanity.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted today, for it is my birthday. And this is my most favorite story to write.


	17. The Time is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some testing goes on, and you go missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person. Just wait.

“Are you ready to do this?” you asked.

 

“Oh I’m ready, darling.”

 

“Okay. Let the testing commence!”

 

You turn to quickly take cover, as things might get dirty in the area. You turn around.

 

“Fire when ready.”

 

“Oh, I was ready the day I was made, darling.”

 

Today is the first of many phases of official testing of the NEO Initiative, on a small section of land your facility owns outside the city. A sort of military weapons and technology program first proposed by Alphys. You were initially reluctant to make it happen, but after what your brother did with your “Reality Manipulation” program you got from the Void, you had to make a choice.

 

The Angels, as misguided as they are, were made up of many groups of individuals. A large majority of them were hackers, which makes sense for them to think “they’re in control”. Many were “fighters”, like Peyton, who got into many fights as many as possible, and won.

 

Currently, the first test is Mettaton NEO. As you found out, Mettaton was originally a human eradication robot before an entertainer. He was initially reluctant to participate, but quickly got on board when you informed him that he could get more views and action if he wanted to show off his “NEO” side as some sort of superhero persona, in which the statistics you mentally run indicate that if Mettaton were to show his NEO persona, his fanbase will double in a single fortnight. Needless to say, he got on with that idea.

 

A small crowd of people have gathered today, most of them researchers and the like, and the rest civilians (who KNOW what you would do to them if they blab about this to anyone).

 

As far as you knew, Mettaton NEO had one primary attack, a type of weapon that when fired, a beam of plasma-like magic fires, decimating mostly everything in its path except metal that could withstand its superheated beam, leaving a smoldering gray area where the beam finishes. The test is successful. You turn to Alphys, who is nervously looking at you, as if looking for approval.

 

“That was a very good testing. Well done Alphys.”

 

“O-oh it’s nothing. I-it didn’t t-take much t-to build him.”

 

“Well you still did great regardless, building him like that. By the way, how is the… side project going? Is everything going along swimmingly with the construction?”

 

Alphys shuffled on her feet nervously. “Y-yeah. Th-there’s just the matter of updating the blueprints. S-seriously, wh-what would be the use of a f-forge that c-can _make_ something that, as far as a-anyone knows.”

 

“I’ve done the math. The calculations are in our favor.”

 

“And i-if your c-calculations are off?”

 

“Well, as standard rule of thumb for DEMONs, our calculations are only off by mostly one to two percent. Give or take.”

 

A familiar car pulls up. Looks like Jenny decided to finally try out the prototype car you made years ago, even though she could have easily Shortcut her way here. You finally decided on a name for it. Souldat. A pun on Soul and the German word for soldier. Out of the driver seat comes Jenny, who appears to be slightly winded. Out of the passenger seat comes Chara, and out the back seat is Frisk, who is sporting a really nasty bruise over his left eye. You rush over to him. You look at Chara.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Some bigger kid decided to hit him because his mother left his father for a monster.” Chara informs you.

 

“And you didn’t fight back?” you ask Frisk. He looks away uncomfortably.

 

“I don’t like fighting. It always makes things worse. Like the first time…” Frisk mumbles. You turn to Chara.

 

“Did you do anything?” you ask her. She smiles.

 

“I made sure to give him nightmares for the rest of his life.” Chara says, as if proud of what she did.

 

“Good. The one thing they can’t objectively prove with just eyewitness accounts.” you say. You turn to Frisk. “I’m going to do something about that bruise.”

 

Frisk tilts his head. “How?”

 

“Well long story short, an experiment went wrong years ago that I have no memory of that apparently gave me all Soul traits. I’m still recovering memories even right now.” you tell him, remembering what your last memory was. It took place about last week, the night you found out more about DEMONs, in which you don’t know who that new DEMON is. At least, not yet.

 

You don’t feel like reminiscing too much on what happened. It was a memory about when you were in the process of building the Soul Contraption, and there was sabotage going on, most likely through Jack.

 

Your hand is enveloped in a green glow, and you bring it close to Frisk’s bruised eye. In seconds, his eye has reduced in size, and a few seconds later, his eye is back to normal. It still weirds you out that his eyes are still red.

 

“Better?”

 

“Better. Thanks.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me here, I’ll just stay here and possibly die.” you hear Jenny say, who is curled up on the ground. You sigh.

 

“Want me to aid you in feeling like you’re living again?” you ask her.

 

“Oh, no I don’t there is _anything_ that could alleviate the fact that _what makes me live is sucked out of me!_ ”

 

“Here, just let me do something.”

 

“Go ahead, I doubt there is anything that could make things worse.”

 

You place your hand over your Soul, though you don’t pull it out. You stretch your other hand out towards her Soul, then you whisper.

 

“Iubes ut faciam voluntatem meam do vobis: ut permanere autem determinatio certae lintea.”

 

A red hazy vapor travels from your outstretched hand to her chest, where her Soul resides. Jenny gasps in relief, then stands up.

 

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

 

You shrugged. “That is typical magic for what a witch is able to do, and since DEMONs are born from a witch and untapped mage, it enables us to use both types of magic.”

 

“Oh. On another note, I don’t know _how_ you are able to drive this thing without wanting to curl up in a ball every time you are finished. I think I’d rather take a Shortcut.”

 

“I am a Red Soul, meaning I produce immense amounts of Determination, as well as the fact that I am literally made of Determination. And by the way, I thank you for bringing Chara and Frisk back. And I _would_ appreciate it if you would just Shortcut from now on.” you tell her, then you  turn to Frisk and Chara.

 

“Do either of you have math homework to be worked on while testing is going on?” you ask them. Chara shakes her head.

 

“I got my math homework finished in only moments.” she informs you.

 

“Cheater.” Frisk mumbles playfully. Chara sticks out her tongue.

 

“It isn’t cheating if I already know all the answers.”

 

“Just do what you are told. And for heaven’s sake help Francisco with his homework Chara. You know he has a harder time with it than we do.”

 

“Yes Dingy.” Chara says. It is weird to you that your (technically) older sister has to listen to her younger brother. But hey, at least one of you has to be the adult around here. Frisk and Chara turn to go to Alphys. Jenny decides to stand next to you, and she decides to wrap one of her arms around you. You lean your head onto hers.

 

“Since when have you had such nice family?” she mumbles.

 

“Since I was born, I guess.” you mutter back.

 

Little did you two know you were being watched.

 

* * *

  


Testing wrapped up in the first series of testing with NEO, with many of the prototypes working how they were intended. You decided to take a stroll through the city, taking care to wear your favorite sunglasses, as people still didn’t like to see your “unnaturally” red eyes. It was extraordinarily dark out tonight, and quiet. Too quiet.

 

Suddenly, you hear hear some footsteps behind you. You quickly use your Void-Sight to glimpse behind you. Yup. A couple of people were walking suspiciously behind you, and by the looks of it, they were Angels. You quickly duck into a nearby alleyway as fast as you can. Luckily for you, it was a dead end. Perfect. You turn around.

 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going, you little demon?”

 

“Into this dark alleyway. It’s really neat, can’t you see?” you say, ignoring the fact that he just called you a “little demon”.

 

“Yeah, it is. Now, why don’t you do the world a favor,” the guy says, before uncorking a vial of clear liquid, “and JUST FUCK OFF?” they say, before splashing the liquid onto you.

 

Holy water. They just splashed holy water at you. You cock your head to the side, dripping of holy water.

 

“You done yet?” you ask, unamused.

 

“Not just yet.” their companion says, before pulling out what you recognize to be a .44 magnum out of their pocket. The holy water person fumbles in their pockets before producing a .357 magnum from their pockets. You smirk.

 

“Put those down, before somebody gets hurt.” you say.

 

“No.” they both simply say, before pulling their triggers.

 

Twelve bullets enter your body. But you didn’t flinch. A couple of the bullets went through both your eyes, but that didn’t hurt, nor impede your vision. When they saw you were still standing, they began panicking.

 

“Why the hell aren’t you dead?!”

 

“Oh, you’ll see.” you say, before grabbing both of their magnums from their hands and aiming them at their owners. They started sweating, but smiled.

 

“H-ha, jokes on you, there are no more bullets.” they say, smiling, as if they know they’ve won. You only smirk, and have an amused expression.

 

“Who needs bullets?” you state, before pulling the triggers.

 

Red flashes of light come from the barrels of the guns, and fire upon their owners. One of them started to run, but only got a few feet before they slumped down, dead. The other, they are refusing to die.

 

“You won’t win you abomination. We Angels will always be in control.” they say, a bit of blood leaking from their mouth.

 

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” you say, before your eyes hollow themselves out, “SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONES IN CONTROL?” you bellow, before summoning your hatchet and swinging at them. They are dead before they hit the ground. You toss the guns to the side. You look around. It would be a shame for their Souls to go to waste.

 

You pull out the Souls of the dead Angels. One cyan, one red. The last pieces of your puzzle. You open your inventory, and gather the Souls.

 

Green. Purple. Orange. Yellow. Blue. Cyan. And Red. Seven Souls. That is all you need to complete your Master Plan. You’ve been gathering Souls for the past couple of weeks since Jade’s murder. You smiled to yourself.

 

“Hey there big guy.” you hear a vaguely familiar voice. You turn to see someone so annoyingly familiar. Romilda. Your hospital nurse.

 

“I heard you got into trouble. And you should know I like boys who get in trouble.” she purred, much for your cringe. You were lucky you were asexual and aromantic by nature of being a DEMON.

 

“I’m just gonna leave, and pretend to have never heard you say anything to me.” you tell her. You brush past her.

 

“Oh, no, I’m here for you, and you only.” she says. Suddenly, you feel the prick of something in your back. You fumble around for it, and pull it out, then examine it. It has some sickly yellow liquid in it. Your eyes widen sluggishly, your mind slow, you recognize the liquid. The toxin of a buttercup. Not enough to kill you, but enough to render you unconscious for some time. You barely have any time to say anything before you slump to the ground.

 

* * *

  


Chara was worried. She noticed that you hadn’t come back last night. You could take care of yourself, she thought. But you didn’t come back the next night. Or the next. Or the next. You had been gone for an entire week before Chara decided to call Jenny. She hadn’t heard from you either. Chara continued to call everyone she knew. One by one, no one has heard from you.

 

It was after a month after your disappearance that a search was finally called. Once again, nothing. Everybody was getting antsy about you.

 

Alphys has gotten your project up and going, but you couldn’t be there. Jenny, still being the only one on the administrative board, had to run things in your place. Patient she was, but driven she lacked.

 

Exactly two months after your disappearance, there was a massive explosion on the outskirts of Mt. Ebott. By what remained of the aftermath of the explosion, it was seen that it was a central location of the Angels.

 

Chara visited the site, and concluded that while there are lots of casualties, there was evidence that you were there. She recognized parts of the site that had been cut out from reality, that only a DEMON’s Erase could have done, unless it was that new DEMON. Chara figured you would show up. Any day now.

 

… But nobody came.

 

And now Jenny has called a meeting to your living place in the facility. Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Flowey, Chara and Jenny attended.

 

“Chara my child, any leads as to where your brother is?” Toriel asks, with Chara shaking her head.

 

“I can’t feel him through our Soul Link. Something must be blocking our Soul signals.”

 

“Perhaps he is just taking a while to respond?” Asgore suggests, to which Chara shakes her head.

 

“The Link is instant; I would know of what his fate is.”

 

“Well I hope the idiot isn’t dead, or else I’ll be stuck like this! I _need_ something from him!” Flowey screeches.

 

“and who invited the weed here again?” Sans questioned.

 

“He’s here because he is a part of this too.” Frisk pipes up.

 

“YEAH SANS! AND BESIDES, WE HAVEN’T SEEN FLOWERY IN MONTHS!”

 

“Well I hope the punk hasn’t gotten himself killed or anything!”

 

“He couldn’t’ve died, Undyne, or else I would’ve felt it. We are connected by our Souls, as most magic families are.”

 

“Alphys, any luck on that tracker?” Jenny asks. Alphys appears nervous.

 

“U-um well, um, yes, b-but I-I haven’t b-been able to track his S-Soul.”

 

“Dang it! I thought we could have found him by now! The police have failed us. Any sort of investigative force has failed us. Looks like we’ll have to be actively searching for him. Alphys, I’ll need you to task the satellites to find his Soul signature. Undyne, try intimidating people into telling people of his possible whereabouts. Chara-” Jenny says, before a loud click fills the room.

 

Chara looks in the direction of the door, and gasps as the door opens, revealing you. Chara jumps up.

 

“Dingy!” Chara exclaims, rushing towards you, before stopping, gasping.

 

You were pale, paler than you’d ever been. Dried tar was streamed from your eyes. You had numerous cuts and bruises, most of which should have healed by now. Even your eyes were sunken. You reeked of a sickly sweet juice.

 

You keeled over, coughing hard, until you vomited. Lots of red liquid came out. Toriel screamed. You looked into Jenny’s eyes, steeled in determination. You reach your hand out and whispered “Quod homo a me: nunc tuum.” Your inventory transferred to hers. You smile.

 

“I’m sorry it had to go this way.” you whisper. Then you take one last shuddering breath, and you go limp, rolling onto your back. Your Soul manifests above your chest, shuddering slightly. It is a pure white Soul, with a red glow. It takes one last shudder, and cracks in half. Chara expects it to Refuse.

  
  


  
  
  


Instead, the sound of a Soul shatter echoes throughout the room, paired with a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This was NOT how I was originally gonna go with. But it creates more heartache that way.
> 
> I have come to terms that I am an all-around horrible person.


	18. Time for the Dead to Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in a dreamlike state, and people in the real world are working to bring you back

_ You are flowing along the river of life’s rapids, unknowing, uncaring, and your mind foggy. Your Soul shattered, so there is no hope for you. You couldn’t rely on your sister for giving you a new Soul, as it would be difficult, given how you used your own Soul to recreate hers. _

 

_ Finally, the river bends, casting you from the rapids, onto the riverbank. For reasons you didn’t know, you felt incredibly thirsty. You didn’t think you could feel thirsty. You look into the river, which has now slowed to hardly a crawl, and you stumble backwards. You didn’t think you would see them again. But just to be sure… _

 

_ You look back into the river, where you can see your reflection. That’s weird. Your eyes were different. You think you’d recognize yourself. The eyes that stared back were the color of chocolate. _

 

_ Chocolate. Why? Hadn’t they always been that color? Or have they always been red? You were so confused. _

 

_ “Hello.” a voice said behind you. Your blood(?) froze at that voice. That voice you recognized. A memory played in your head, involving intense pain across your body, and then intense hatred coming elsewhere. You whirled around, and came face-to-face with the last person you’d ever wish to see, and at that instant the fog in your mind cleared. _

 

_ Your mother. _

 

* * *

 

It has been one week since your Soul shattered right in front of everyone. The atmosphere in the building felt somber; someone everyone thought was effectively immortal was now dead. You were a very well-respected friend of everyone. And now you were gone.

 

Jenny and Chara are in your office, looking through your stuff.

 

“Ugh, why did he write a lot of his notes in Latin? This is infuriating! I didn’t even know he knew how to use Latin!” Jenny exclaims. Chara huffs.

 

“Learning another language is easy once you translate everything into what you know as binary code.” Chara says. Jenny chuckles.

 

"Sounds like something your brother would say.”

 

“Yeah.” Chara says. The two sit in silence for a moment, before Jenny speaks up.

 

“Are you sure there was no way that he could have been saved?”

 

Chara looks at Jenny as if she said something stupid. “I’m sure. Frisk tried utilizing the Clockworks to bring him back, but he is being denied access. It looks like someone else is in control of it now, which is strange, because I  _ know _ Frisk is the only Red Soul mage capable of accessing them.”

 

Jenny looks at Chara in surprise.

 

“The Clockworks? You mean the cosmic ability that allows anyone to rewind time at the press of a button?”

 

Chara rolls her eyes. “No, the cosmic ability to summon pizza wherever you are regardless of how much your paycheck is. Of course the time one!”

 

“And are you sure there is currently no way to bring him back without messing with time?” Jenny questions. Chara nods glumly. The door to your office opens, revealing Alphys.

 

“I-I think w-we may have m-made a way to r-restore Dr. Enigma’s Soul.” Alphys declares. Jenny and Chara look at each other in slight amusement.

 

“Alphys, have you been listening in to our conversation so that you may come in at the right time?” Chara asks, raising her eyebrow knowingly. Alphys blushes.

 

“U-um, yeah?”

 

“Hmm. And you didn’t tell us there was a way now because of what?” Jenny asks. Alphys shifts nervously on her feet.

 

“U-um well, um, w-we didn’t g-get the f-final components u-until just now.”

 

“And what is this miracle?” Jenny questioned.

 

“F-follow me.” Alphys says, before turning and exiting. Chara and Jenny followed behind.

 

Down a few dozen flights of stairs, they come to the final door at the end of a hallway, on it labeled “Soul Studies and Experimentation”, the same room where crap hit the fan eight years ago. Alphys opens the door, revealing a completely different machine in the middle of the room.

 

It was large, with some sort of petri dish area in the middle. Above the machine are seven clear canisters that were all connected, with a separate canister off to the side. On something that resembled a console there was some sort of circular slot, clearly as some sort of key or ignition.

 

“What is this? And how will it help?” Jenny questioned in awe.

 

“I-It’s called the Soul Forge. A-and we will use it t-to repair Schrodinger's Soul.”

 

* * *

 

_ You stumble backwards. No, why here? Why now? Hasn’t she already ruined much of your life already. _

 

_ “Long time no see, my son.” she says, smiling as if she hasn’t done anything to warrant your anger. _

 

_ “Shouldn’t you be doing something like, I dunno, being dead where you can’t disturb  _ my _ state of death?” you ask her irritably. You’ve forgotten how much she had rubbed you the wrong way. _

 

_ “We might be both dead Justin, but that doesn’t mean we can’t at least be polite with one another.” _

 

_ “You  _ burned _ me when you saw that I wouldn’t get away from the monster that carried Chara’s body down to the village!” you said, pulling down the front of your shirt to reveal the faint burn marks that were still there. You figured out years ago that at a certain age, a DEMON’s healing ability is dependent on age, and since you were only six when you received the burn, it would stay with you the rest of your days. _

 

_ Your mother looks indifferently at your burns. “Yeah, I know I did some questionable things in the past, but that was for making sure the end of the world didn’t happen.” _

 

_ “And burning me was the only way?” you ask skeptically. _

 

_ “Indeed. Have you ever wondered why I treated you and Chara harshly?” she counters. _

 

_ You glare at her with an intensity that would turn anything on fire. “Of course. I believe that is the reason why she hated humanity so much; humans can be so cruel, especially the ones in our village. I think Gertrude was the only one who treated us like we were actual people with feelings like everyone else.” you say. You idly wonder about the current whereabouts of her is. Most likely too old or dead. _

 

_ “Well, what if I told you I was preparing for what will happen in only a couple weeks time?” she says. A beat of silence passes. You narrow your eyes suspiciously at her. _

 

_ “What do you mean?” you say. Your mother sighs. _

 

_ “A few dozen years ago, before Chara’s birth, I came across several ancient texts, one of them mentioning the literal end of the world, where there will be absolutely nothing to bring it back. Incidentally those texts also held the last of the knowledge of a race of people known only as DEMONs of Rising Numbers. It involved a prophecy involving how a pseudo DEMON would wreak havoc, practically the universe, where there was no way to stop them. _

 

_ Much to my shock, it was to happen in what is now a few weeks. And it mentioned absolutely nothing about preventing it. I aimed to change that. So I left, in search of an untapped mage, and it took only a couple months to find the perfect candidate, which was your father. You can probably guess what happened next. _

 

_ Initially I only planned on having Chara, but as a few years went by, Chara was proving difficult, and I was struggling. I read over the texts again, and discovered that without a sibling as a grounding, the DEMON will become unstable, and eventually desire power, as all DEMONs will eventually. I needed to prevent that. _

 

_ So I got with your father again and once again had another DEMON to take care of. Chara, after all, didn’t trust me, and I was fine with that. She could have you all she wants, in exchange for letting me “condition” you. What an excuse. _

 

_ And that is why I had been harsh to you.” _

 

_ You sat in silence, mulling over the facts. When you finally think you grasp it, you look at her. _

 

_ “Anything else?” you mutter. _

 

_ “Nothing much, other than some information that may be of use.” she responds. _

 

_ “I think I can handle another info dump.” you state. Your mother tilts her head. _

 

_ “What I am about to tell you is not an info dump, but a story.” she informs you. _

 

_ “Oh, what story?” you question. _

 

_ “The Tale of the First DEMON, who prevented the collapse of reality as we know it against his fallen DEMON sister.” _

 

* * *

 

Chara was sitting in a chair in the Soul Forge room, waiting. In another room, they were preparing what remains of your Soul shards for the Forge. Turns out, if one’s Soul shards still persisted, they could theoretically be reconfigured back into the original, unlike her own Soul which had faded into the ether. The door next to her opened, revealing a familiar cracked face, Gaster. He looked around, and his sockets landed on Chara.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Miss Chara. And I offer my condolences about the loss you had with your brother. He was a good man, and a good friend.”

 

Chara looked at Gaster and smiled. “Fancy meeting you here, Dr. Gaster, and I know.” Chara says, and pats the chair next to her, to which he gratefully sits down, and examines the Forge from his seat. A few moments later, Jenny and Sans come out of the “Preparation Room” talking.

 

“-and now we have to find out what the hell those canisters are for, and i have a bad feeling about what might be needed.”

 

“I believe the canisters are for holding Determination, as that is about the most powerful and abundant things we have around here.”

 

“and where do we find roughly fifteen gallons worth of dt around here?”

 

Jenny smirks. “We’ve literally got several hundred vats of the stuff in the storage area somewhere around here.”

 

“seriously? you just have a lot of the stuff?” Sans questions. Jenny shrugs.

 

“It’s what powers the entire facility.”

 

“Actually, if I may inquire, I believe I may know what the canisters are for.” Gaster says. Both Sans and Jenny look at Gaster in surprise.

 

“Oh, how nice of you to come see you here. How was it getting here?” Jenny asked politely.

 

“I thought I was gonna be in the underbelly of Enigma Institute, not Aperture Science Laboratory.” Gaster said. Jenny guffawed.

 

“We’ve been getting that a lot recently. Especially the new scientists.” Jenny says.

 

“okay, what do you think the canisters are for dad?” Sans asks, currently in his “serious” mode.

 

“I believe they are for the placement of human Souls.” Gaster supplies. The room goes quiet.

 

“... what did you just say?” Sans asks, bone-brows furrowed.

 

“Seven canisters of those canisters,” Gaster says, gesturing to seven of the canisters, “are likely for containing human Souls, given how there are at least seven of them, and they are powerful enough to elicit energy for what you need.”

 

“and where do we get seven human souls? ‘cause as far as i know, who would be willing to die and give their soul to help power our mad project for reforming souls?” Sans asks skeptically. Gaster shrugs.

 

“Maybe he left something important for us in my inventory?” Jenny says, before opening up her inventory, and her eyes widen at what is apparently in her inventory. “I guess he has been planning this for quite some time.”

 

“what makes you say that?” Sans asks, trying to look into an inventory he can’t see himself. Jenny makes a sweeping motion with her arm in front of her, and seven Souls materialize in front of her, one in each color. “well i’ll be damned.” Sans mutters.

 

Alphys bursts out of the side room. “I-I translated some of the t-texts.” Alphys turns to see the Souls hovering in front of Jenny. “O-oh! I s-see that you m-managed to find what e-else we needed. H-however, it r-requires a k-key of s-sorts for it t-to work.”

 

“What does it need Alphys?” Chara pipes up, sitting up straighter in her chair, likely from anticipation.

 

“Th-the wand of a w-witch.” Alphys states. Chara looks at Jenny expectedly.

 

“Well do you have anything that Dingy could have transferred over to you?” Chara asks. Jenny checks through her inventory briefly, before coming across something else.

 

“Aha!” Jenny proclaims, before a wand materializes in her hand. Chara is ecstatic for all of two seconds before she narrows her eyes in suspicion.

 

“Lemme see that for a moment.” Chara mutters, motioning her hand to see it. Jenny gives it to her, confused. When she gets it, Chara turns the wand in her hands, then her eyes flash red in anger. “This is my mother’s wand!” Chara exclaims furiously.

 

“Yes, but we need it for ignition.” Gaster reminds her. At that moment, Chara just wants to break the wand into a million pieces, then Erase it from existence. But, that might compromise bringing you back sooner. Reluctantly, she hands the wand back.

 

“How do you even know it is even your mother’s?” Jenny asks. Chara turns to look her in the eye.

 

“I recognize her magic anywhere. She practically tortured Dingy and I when we were younger, before our father got us out.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jenny apologizes.

 

“now that we’ve got  _ that _ out of the way, what do ya suppose the last canister is for?”

 

“Th-the notes I’ve b-been able to t-translate only mentions “th-the power of all of humanity”, wh-whatever that means.”

 

“i don’t think most of humanity would be too happy for us to use their power to resurrect an essentially already dead person.” Sans mentions bitterly.

 

“I believe I may know what it means by the power of all of humanity.” Gaster says.

 

“Then please enlighten us then, Dr. Gaster.” Chara says.

 

“I’m sure you’re familiar with the Waterfall plaques, everyone?” Gaster says. Everyone nods except for Jenny, who looks around awkwardly.

 

“I’m not sure what they say.” Jenny states, for obvious reasons.

 

“Well, for only the relevant parts of it now, it is said on the plaques that nearly all of monsterkind’s Souls combined in power equals the power of a single human Soul. Well do you know what it means as for what equals nearly all human Souls in turn?” Gaster mentions.

 

A beat of silence goes by.

 

“Nearly all of humanity’s Souls combined in power equals a single DEMON’s Soul.” Gaster finishes.

 

A few moments of silence go by, before the silence is broken.

 

“you’re joking, right?” Sans asks. When no one says otherwise, he sighs. Gaster continues talking.

 

“Chara, if you so pleased, you could have left the Underground at anytime, as your Soul was far more powerful than those seven Magicians who locked us down there. Though it is unlikely that you could have destroyed the barrier, as it required seven humans Souls proper, not the equivalent of all of humanity. Though weird as it is, your Soul still registered as a single human Soul’s worth of power to the barrier when your Soul was absorbed by the late prince.”

 

“I felt the power when my Soul was absorbed by Asriel.” Chara recounts. “I felt as if every number in the universe was at our fingertips.”

 

“That is a possibility. During my time trapped in the Void, I found out possible scenarios of what would happen if a monster absorbs nearly every human Soul, or at least the equivalent of every human Soul, existing. It transforms the monster into a literal God, not just simply godlike status in power, as many monsters came to believe what would happen if any monster absorbs seven human Souls. A god, able to mold the very fabric of reality to their fingertips.” Gaster explains.

 

“Hey, that brings a separate question, one for later.” Jenny says. Gaster nods.

 

“Yes, let’s continue, we’ve got some to SAVE.” Gaster says.

 

“Make that a couple.” Chara says. Gaster nods knowingly.

 

“Alright. Let’s get this started.”

 

* * *

 

_ “The first DEMON came into the world in a time of relative peacetime in humanity’s relatively war-riddled past, when the human kingdoms and monster kingdoms interacted very little with one another. He was born, and when the first person to stare into his eyes, were stricken with insanity. The first ritual, it seemed, had succeeded. _

 

_ However, the people who made him noticed that he was… changing. Trying to strive more than he needed. As all DEMONs are megalomaniacs by nature, they figured he needed a grounding thing to keep him down to earth. Hence, they sought to create a sibling to keep him stable. The ritual, in those days, was still thought to be potentially destructive. The process for making a DEMON was done once again, and with it brought him a sister. This second success spurred a domino effect for those able to produce their own DEMONs, as witches and untapped mages were more common back then. _

 

_ The first DEMON was known for being a very kind and helpful to others, despite being a vessel of pure determination. It was thought that beings of red eyes were incapable of feeling any other trait, though this was proof that as long as they were determined, they could have use any trait. _

 

_ It was the first DEMON that made the first recorded peaceful contact with monsters. Perhaps this child of Red was meant to mend the long-held rift between man and monster? The monsters were fond of the child. The first monster friend he had was also his closest friend, a skeleton boss monster. _

 

_ With this new friendship, monster and human kingdoms opened up for others of each other’s races to interact. The time of man and monster was at hand. It seemed that there would be nothing to stop the new friendship between humans and monsters. _

 

_ That is until the first DEMON’s sister came along. She became bitter because her brother was getting all the attention, quelling as well as fuelling his natural lust for power. She felt betrayed by him. He had essentially abandoned her, though in truth he wanted to spend time with her, though his new reaches of fame made him unable to get away for some quality time with his sister. _

 

_ When the two finally met, the sister was angry. She thought he abandoned her, and from one misunderstanding to another, she abandoned him instead. In her bitterness, she swore vengeance on him, on humans and monsters alike. It was the two who made her brother unavailable. She swore she would eliminate both, so that it will only be DEMONs across the face of the earth. She would raise a DEMON army, one that would wreak havoc, causing destabilizations across the universe. _

 

_ It was at this moment she officially Fell from her position of ‘Master of Consequence’, as her plan involved the entire elimination of two peoples, that the universe deemed unacceptable. Her initial plan was to have all existing DEMONs breed, to create the army she needed. In response, the universe cast a curse upon all DEMONs: all would be unable to bring themselves to mate. While that did effectively put a dampener on her plans, those DEMONs who had the will to mate were able to produce one to two DEMONs. _

 

_ It took years for the sister to get a decent sized army, but it was big enough to challenge the first DEMON’s will. But the first DEMON refused to yield to his sister’s will, because after all only determination could fight determination. Reality had started to collapse. _

 

_ Over the years, the sister’s army grew. Both humans and monsters began to fear these “red-eyed invaders”. It was also the only time humans and monsters banded together to defeat the foes. Humans that died during the attacks, their Souls persisted. The war between the DEMONs and everyone else was the first recorded time that a monster had absorbed a human’s Soul. The human Soul absorptions were the best way to dampen the army’s ability to fight. _

 

_ While anyone can theoretically “kill” a DEMON, the sister was unable to be killed by any being, human or monster. She had gained too much power, and as a result she was nigh unstoppable. When her army dwindled, she challenged her brother, who could not take watching his friends and family die before his eyes. He went to his sister, and had the others stand down. He went to his sister, his best friend beside him, and knelt. He offered his life, if it would stop getting his friends getting killed. But no. She was still bitter about his ‘betrayal’ from years earlier, and had a bloodlust, and wanted to see him suffer and squirm. _

 

_ So in response she lobbed off the head of his friend, the skeleton monster, right in front of him. The friend that meant everything in the world to him, and at that moment even more than his own people. _

 

_ As the first of many, the first DEMON went into a rage. His Psychological LOVE increased to twenty, and the sky turned blood red in response. He stood up, and saw the Soul of his friend hovering from the dust. Before the sister could react, he grabbed the Soul, and shoved it into his chest. _

 

_ In an instant, his form changed, to resemble a corpse, like one with rotting yet not rotting flesh. With a roar, he rushed his sister, and pummelled her to the ground. Every DEMON had stopped, as they now feared the DEMON, for they knew at that moment that a DEMON with a monster Soul had the power as what is now known to be the equivalent of a monster with seven human Souls. _

 

_ The monsters, seeing this as their chance to stop an evil once and for all, followed suit, helping the first DEMON. Pummeled to near death, the sister surrendered all her power to him. She now saw the consequences of her actions. And as a final wish, seeing that he had all the power in the world, gave her entire form to him, enhancing him, and fixing the ruptures in reality that had been caused by her and her army, though not before swearing that she might come back one day for revenge. _

 

_ With her final breath, her form collapsed, leaving her Soul behind. Mourning the loss of his friend and sister, he gathered the dust of his friend and collected her Soul. He buried her Soul in an unmarked grave, and his friend’s dust on his friend’s personal artifacts. _

 

_ And so ends the tale of the First DEMON.” _

 

_ You stood there, pondering for a few moments. Suddenly, you feel sharp, jabbing pains in your chest. _

 

_ “What is happening to me?” you demand. Your mother shrugs. _

 

_ “It seems your Soul is being restored by your friends.” she supplies. _

 

_ “Wait, there is one last thing I need to ask you: why did you tell me that if it isn’t going to help me much?” you ask. She only smiles. _

 

_ “Sometimes, it doesn’t take a monster with a human Soul plus a DEMON to defeat another DEMON. Sometimes it takes the inverse to get things done.” _

 

_ With one last tug to your chest, you are sent spiralling into the unknown. _

 

* * *

  
  


“What did you do with this microwave?” Gaster asks, looking at it in wonder. Inside was a red-splattered mess.

 

“What did you set the microwave timer for?” Jenny asks.

 

“Only the most superior number of 6:66.” Gaster responds. Jenny smirks.

 

“That is an ‘easter-egg’ setting Dr. Enigma made on it some months ago. It essentially makes anything in it explode safely. We like to call that option “Made of Explodium”, as the element causes things to explode in a safe manner.” Jenny replies. Dr. Gaster unplugs it and picks it up.

 

“I’m keeping this thing, in the name of science!” Gaster declares, then promptly leaves with it in tow.

 

“Can you just stop mucking about and get over here?” Chara asks irritably. Jenny quickly moves to Chara’s side. They go to the Soul Forge. Asgore and Toriel have brought your body down, removing the toxins of whatever killed you in the process.

 

“I still don’t understand the point of this, my child.” Toriel says to Chara, to which she huffs in annoyance.

 

“Just watch and see.” Chara says. At that moment, Undyne, Frisk and Flowey enter the room, with Undyne carrying a sofa for some reason. Frisk speedwalks over to Chara.

 

“Is this it? Is this what is going to bring him back?” Frisk asks Chara, to which she nods.

 

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for this moment forever. And don’t you think you’re going to test it on  _ me _ first. It has to be tested on someone else first, so I  _ know _ it won’t fail.” Flowey says.

 

“So this is what you nerds have been going on about lately!” Undyne yells.

 

“Everyone in their positions!” Jenny declares. Everyone goes to their positions.

 

Alphys inserts the wand, and the control panel starts humming with energy. The Souls are put into their places in the canisters. Your Soul shards are gathered in the center dish, where what appears to be a coil with a bulb on its end starts glowing. Chara puts her hand to her chest, and swiftly tugs her Soul into existence. She then inserts her Soul into the separate canister. Chara looks determinedly at Jenny. With a flick of a switch, it is completely powered up.

 

Light engulfs each Soul, and they all connect to Chara’s Soul. She shivers, but steels herself. The light engulfs her Soul, then it goes to the coil. With an immediate burst of light, a beam of light erupts from the coil, causing the room to seem to darken in contrast, directly onto your Soul shards. As if putting together a puzzle, your Soul shards reconfigure themselves, and in an instant, in a magnificent burst of light, your Soul is now restored, though unlike before, it was now back to its natural red color, with a glow that changed between orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and back again.

 

Chara removed her Soul. The Forge powered down its current operation. Chara stepped up to your newly-restored Soul, and gently grabbed it. It nudged her, as if reassuring her. Your body, which now laid on the sofa Undyne brought in, was there. Chara brought your Soul to your body, and nudged it to your chest. It floated in. Your body glowed bright light, then a lock sound occured.

 

“Dingy, are you here.” Chara asks, silently begging you were now alive. At first, nothing. Then... your eyes open, revealing your red irises gleaming.

 

“Ugh, my entire body feels like that time I stepped on a landmine.” you groan.

 

“No WAY… how the  _ hell _ did you survive without losing your leg?!” Undyne asked/demanded, apparently not seeing that you were quite literally brought back to life. You only smile.

 

“Who ever said I didn’t lose that leg?” you ask, with a conspiratorial gleam in your eye. Before Undyne could answer back, she was pushed aside by Chara, who hugged you tightly.

 

“I thought I’d never speak with you again.” Chara whispers into your ear. You only chuckle and pat her on the head.

 

“If you’re done being sappy, CAN YOU PLEASE GET ON WITH ME?!” Flowey screamed. Toriel glared daggers at him, but you waved it off.

 

“He’s right, there’s still him. We need to finish, for him.”

 

“U-um, w-what do you mean? I-I thought this w-would only be a one-time th-thing?” Alphys asks, to which you shake your head. You look at Chara.

 

“Did you get the dust?” you ask her, to which she nods vigorously, and in her pocket, she produces a bag of monster dust. Asriel’s, to be exact. Without hesitation, you jump up and get to the dish, and dump the bag of dust.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Undyne asks, suspicious of the dust. You ignore her.

 

“Chara-” you start, but she has already inserted her Soul back into the canister. You flick the switch, and the Forge powers up again. Since it was already warmed up, it took less time than before. The beam of light fires downward, and you watch as the dust reconfigures itself, into a monster Soul. Asgore and Toriel stumble, as if the breath was knocked out of them. But when the Forge powers down, the Soul starts shuddering violently, as if on the verge of shattering. Cracks were already spider-webbing its way across the surface.

 

“Th-the Soul, it’s going to shatter!” Alphys helpfully supplies, while Flowey is screaming at you to “do something, idiot!”. Not wanting to risk anything, you dig your fingernails into your skin, breaking vessels. Your DT spills from your open wound, but it is already slowly healing. Without wasting a second you take your DT, and rush to the monster Soul, where you firmly smear as much of your DT. The Soul shudders more, and with an explosive force, you are knocked back by the energy it releases.

 

But luckily, it seems to have worked. Cracks no longer marred its surface. Not wanting to take any risks, you plow through the dumbfound crowd towards Flowey, and unceremoniously dump him into the dish.

 

“HEY, be careful!” he yelled, sending a few “friendliness pellets” your way, to which you paid no mind. You flicked the switch again, and the beam almost instantly fires off.

 

It is weird to see something grow, especially in rapid motion. From Flowey a flash of light appeared, and Flowey was no more.

 

Instead, sitting in the dish, was none other than Asriel Dreemurr, a small furry eleven-year old Boss Monster. You rush to him, and gently press the Soul into his chest. Another lock click erupts, coming from Asriel, and Asriel was engulfed in a white light, to which it signalled that the Soul has merged with his essence. You help him out of the dish. You look in the direction of Asgore and Toriel, who have tears in their eyes. Asriel steps up to them.

 

“Mom? Dad?” Asriel asks in a small voice.

 

“Asriel!” they both shout, and crouch down to hug him, along with Chara.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Asriel Dreemurr.” you announce.


	19. Time for Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, you and others go on a small trip.

Their hug was one that lasted a few moments. After their hug was over, Asgore looked to you, tears in his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Doctor, for bringing back our son.” he told you. You waved him off.

 

“Well I made a promise. And just like Sans, I have no intentions of breaking any of mine.” you inform him.

 

“And he did make good on it.” Chara said.

 

You look at Asriel, who seems to be sniffling a bit. You can also see his eyes are slightly red from crying.

 

“Oh dear. Looks like I might have to talk to Asriel for, well, quite some time, for dying and eventual resurrection isn’t exactly anything any mortal mind should be going through.” you explain.

 

“What makes you think it should be you to be speaking about such things?” Toriel asks, skepticism lacing her voice.

 

“Because I have degrees in various fields that are about the mind and body and whatnot.”

 

Everybody stares at you.

 

“What? I’m not _only_ good in physical sciences. I’ve got a degree in physics, quantum physics, chemistry, biology, engineering, computer science, mathematics, geology, genetics, and a few dozen more. Psychology is just one of them.” you list off.

 

The staring intensifies.

 

“... do you even SLEEP?!” Undyne yells at you.

 

“Not really; he spent entire MONTHS without sleeping most of his college career. Believe me, I was his roommate.” Jenny chimed in randomly. You privately thank her for no apparent reason.

 

“The fact of the matter is that Asriel would need mental help because dying sucks.” you clarified.

 

Toriel sighs. “Alright, I’ll trust your _professional_ opinion that you will give him the help you suggest he needs.” She then leaves the room.

 

* * *

 

You take Asriel to your office, where the two of you talk about various things, mostly regarding his resets and whatnot. Turns out most of his resets were during a time in the other universe when you were hardly doing anything at the time, and as a result you hardly noticed them.

 

You talked about what he had done as Flowey. He is very horrified at what he did, but due to lacking most positive emotions, he could not exactly sort through it all. After all, he does have a lot of emotional baggage. You are overall glad he isn’t a blubbering mess like you are sure he is in other universes. Means less work for you to help him through with it.

 

After a few hours, he and you decide to call it a night. After all that talking, he finally feels (somewhat) better. He goes to leave, but he asks you something first.

 

“Would you mind if Chara stays the night with me and my parents? I’m pretty sure she’d love to.”

 

You shrug. “Sure. I ain’t the boss of her. She can do anything, whether or not I want her to, as I’m still technically the younger brother.”

 

Asriel nods. “Great. Golly, uh, I’ll come back soon, er I guess.”

 

You hum. “See ya Azzy.” you reply. Asriel leaves the office, leaving you to your thoughts.

 

You decide you’d like to do something. You get onto your phone and call Jenny.

 

“Hello?” you say.

 

“Oh, hello sir! What is it that you need?” Jenny replies. You never really noticed it before on how she constantly refers to you as ‘sir’ even though you are longtime friends. However, that is not the time to be thinking about that. You are on an important mission.

 

“I need you to get Sans, Alphys and Undyne and bring them to my office. There is something that they would probably like to see.” you inform her.

 

“Alright. I’ll get them.” she tells you, then hangs up. You wait for a few moments, and lo and behold Jenny comes in with Sans, Alphys and Undyne.

 

“heard you needed to see us. so what is it?” Sans questions. You smile. You turn to one of your bookshelves.

 

“I’d like to show you something cool and special, in congratulations for helping me and Asriel come back.” you say. You turn and pull out a specific book. You lean in.

 

“The blood moon rises over the glowing green sea.” you whisper, too quite for anyone to hear. With the code phrase said, the bookcase swings forward, revealing a pearly white door.

 

“I was not aware there was a secret room in your office.” Jenny mentions. You smirk. You reach for the doorknob, and swing the door open. You gesture at the open door.

 

“Ladies first.” you say. Jenny steps forward through the door, followed by Alphys, followed by Undyne, followed lastly by Sans. You follow Sans, and shut the door behind you. You are all now in your cabin.

 

“What the hell is this place?” Undyne questions, looking all around the place.

 

“This is a universe that was created after an experiment gone wrong with my Soul years ago. I spent about eight years in this place and I have wanted to get home every night since then. I spent eight years in this place, until I felt a call for help back home, coming from Chara, who was hosted by Frisk. That was the first time I was ever able to ‘Void Step’ out.” you summarize.

 

Jenny looks around in amazement. “And you did all _this_?” she says, gesturing to all what you built. You nod.

 

“Due to the trauma I had endured with my Soul, my memories were kinda out of whack. I completely forgot I was even a DEMON until supper later when I first came back.” you mention.

 

“I remember that night.” Undyne says, then she turns around and glares at Sans. “You attacked him just because he was a DEMON.”

 

Sans shrugs unapologetically. “can’t blame a guy for being cautious.”

 

“Yeah, I d-don’t exactly b-blame him.” Alphys chimes in. Undyne suddenly turns to you.

 

“Yet there’s something I can’t quite get about you. When we first met and that dinner, you claimed you were a mage, and a volunteer firefighter. Yet even _I_ can see that you were lying about both those things now.” Undyne says. She summons a spear. “Now TELL ME WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!”

 

“U-Undyne, p-please calm down.” Alphys says.

 

“Yes. I’ll tell you, and we’ll go outside. Just put that spear down and I’ll spill things.” you deadpan. Undyne seems reluctant to stop threatening you, but she relents.

 

You go outside. Jenny gasps at the sight in front of all of you. An endless field of your Golden Flowers.

 

“These… are beautiful!” Jenny exclaims.

 

“Feel free to pick as many as you want.” you inform her, and she happily obliges. You turn to Undyne.

 

“So, the reasons. As for calling myself a mage, it is simply because in our world of magic, there are three commonly accepted magic-users in society: mages, witches, and magicians. Obviously I was none of these, but due to people obviously not understanding about another magic-user, I simply chose a path of least resistance for people to understand. Just be glad I didn’t claim to be a magician; even amongst most magic-users they tend to be… unpleasant people. But the magician magic frequency has been out of commision since the Barrier.”

 

Undyne stares at you for a bit, blinking. “Uh, okay. But what about the other thing I said?”

 

Sans draws near, as does Alphys. Jenny is still collecting Golden Flowers, though she already knows about it regardless.

 

“Simple. I simply said I was a volunteer firefighter because people also can’t comprehend that a world-renowned scientist was in the military.” you said.

 

“Wait, you were in the military?” Undyne asked, clearly surprised at your answer.

 

“Yup. About eighteen years ago some crazy dude in Korea declared war on the U.S. That was a bad mistake on their part. I joined the military when I was only eighteen. I’ve seen more shares of conflicts than I needed to while in the military. Also, as a personal achievement, I even survived ground zero of an atomic blast.” you casually mention. Undyne stares at you for a full minute, trying to determine if you were lying.

 

“Those are those big freaking bombs that obliterate practically everything in its blast, right?” Undyne asks. You nod. “Okay, I’ll just accept that. Though one more question: why a firefighter? Why not something more BADASS? Like a warrior? Or a secret agent?”

 

You snort. “Because everyone’s magic is developed through personality, and my personality is mostly easygoing and hilarious. And since there is a type of battle named a firefight, my magic decides to manifest itself as what firefighters have, in the form of a pun.” You summon your gas mask. “Shame this one is useless; I don’t even need to breathe.” you mention.

 

Undyne grins at you. “Then why did you have it on when we first met you?”

 

“There is a reason my pseudo last name is enigma: I am one to everyone, including myself. Most people didn’t even know my real name.” you tell her.

 

The sun is setting. You look to Jenny, who is coming back with an entire armful of Golden Flowers.

 

“I suggest we make a campfire, and tell random stories.” you suggest. Everybody looks to each other. You summon your hatchet.

 

“I’ll get a fire started.” you announce. ”All of you do something else.”

 

You Step over to the nearest trees, and start hacking at one. One tree felled later, along with some more hacking to make suitable firewood, you Step back to an interesting sight.

 

“NGAAAH!” Undyne screeches, and suplexes a tree. The tree, along with its roots, are on the ground. As far as you can tell, she decided to suplex a tree, just because she can.

 

“Boy, that must have been **_tree-ky_ **.” you say, eyeing Sans. Sans guffaws.

 

“hehehe, nice one.” Sans says.

 

Undyne lays down the tree, and stares expectantly at you. You drop the firewood into a pile. Concentrating on your magic, you focus your fire onto the wood. It alights in a fiery blaze. Undyne sits on the tree she suplexed. Oh, so _that’s_ why she suplexed a tree.

 

“I’ve seen some human history that involved things like this, where they all camp around a fire, telling stories and such, and then they go drinking.”

 

“Drinking sounds like fun right now.” you muse. You head over to a nondescript patch of grass. You tap your foot on the spot seven times. The patch of grass rises up, revealing some sort of podium thing with a bunch of numbers on it.

  


>what would you like today?

 

>01000001 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101000 01101111 01101100

 

>anything specific?

 

>01010111 01101001 01101110 01100101

 

>more specific?

 

>01010011 01110101 01110010 01110000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101

 

>dispensing… object created. quitting now…

  


A few white lights surrounded you. They take the form of bottles, and then the glowing stops. In front of you are a few dozen bottles of Chardonnay.

 

“How the hell did you do that punk?” Undyne asks. You shrug.

 

“I simply input commands into the console and asked for a few drinks. In other words, I am essentially the god of this single universe. Hope you like Chardonnay.” you cheerfully reply. “Also note that I acquired this ability only a few months _after_ I came back.” you add as an afterthought.

 

“Just h-how many surprises d-do you have left?” Alphys asks. You shrug.

 

“Probably none.” you reply.

 

“Pass me a bottle.” Jenny says. You chuck a bottle at her. Jenny then looks at Undyne, grinning evilly. “I bet I can drink more than you.” she challenges. Undyne gets a determined look on her face.

 

Without warning, Undyne stomps up to you and grabs one of your bottles. You open a bottle for yourself.

  


Chardonnay

 

Heals 5 HP, Raises ATK by 5, Raises DEF by 5, Increases INV

 

Drinking would be fun, if you were able to get drunk in the first place

  


You take a gulp. Then another. Then another. You don’t even take a break to breathe; breathing is for lesser beings. Apparently it is now fun to stare at you tonight. You finish the entire bottle. You look around at the flabbergasted faces of everyone (excluding Jenny, of course).

 

“What?” you question, acting as if it is entirely normal for anyone to drink as much as you did without getting drunk already.

 

“How the HELL are you not drunk already after that?” Undyne asks, completely dumbfounded.

 

“Simple DEMON biology denies that ‘luxury’.” you simply state. You aim your bottle at Jenny.

 

“Also, be careful when trying to drink against Jenny; she’s the most heavyweight drinker I’ve ever seen at the institute.”

 

Soon, everyone got their bottles. Alphys, as it turns out, is an extreme lightweight; only a few gulps and you could practically see her start getting drunk. Sans being Sans, he acts like he isn’t affected by it, even though he is clearly being affected by it.

 

“Okay, how about we all play Truth or Dare?” you suggest. Everyone mumbles in agreement. “Okay, how about I go first? Undyne, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.” Undyne says, not missing a beat, her eye glinting.

 

“How about… I dare you to chug your entire bottle in a single sitting without throwing up.”

 

Undyne scoffs. “I’ll take that.” She tips her bottle up. She coughs a few times, and at one point you think she might have thrown up a bit in her mouth. But no, she does it.

 

“Alright, my turn.” Undyne says, laying her sights on Sans. “Sans, truth or dare?”

 

“truth, to tell you the truth.” Sans says, winking an eye.

 

“I want you to tell the truth on you and Papyrus’ origins.” Undyne declares. Upon this declaration, Sans starts to sweat.

 

“t-to tell you the truth, i’m not exactly comfortable with that.” Sans says.

 

“Do it, or else.” Undyne threatens.

 

“or else what?” Sans challenges.

 

“Or else I will make you work harder, and actually _check_ on what you do.” you say. Sans gasps and his sockets go dark.

 

“you wouldn’t dare.” he hisses.

 

“You willing to bet?” you challenge. You and him stare at each other for a moment, before Sans sighs.

 

“alright.” Sans relents. “but this does _not_ leave this universe. capiche?” Everyone nods. “alright, so here it is: pap and i weren’t actually born, but _created_.” Undyne drops her (thankfully) empty bottle.

 

“Are you serious?” Undyne almost whispers. Sans nods hesitantly.

 

“back sometime before chara fell down into the underground, when dad was still royal scientist, he was testing on a theory he had, if it was possible to create new souls by using only fragments of a monster. he tried using pieces of himself to test it. you know the holes in his hands? they weren’t always like that. i was created from the disc that came from his left hand, and pap was made with the right disc. and that is essentially all to how me and pap were made.” Sans finishes.

 

Silence filled the air.

 

“i believe it is my turn. alphys, truth or dare.”

 

Alphys hiccups. “T-Truth.” she slurs.

 

“alright, i can work with that. what was the worst thing that has happened as royal scientist?”

 

As it turns out, drunk Alphys is not inhibited by anything that would usually keep her like how she is.

 

“I -hic- once gave -hic- Endogeny cat food instead -hic- of -hic- dog food.” Alphys declares. Undyne, Sans and even Jenny gasp.

 

“You didn’t-” Jenny starts.

 

“Y-yes I did. And -hic- they did not -hic- like it one bit.” Alphys says, sounding quite proud of herself. “Now it's my -hic- turn. Jenny, truth -hic- or dare?”

 

“Dare.” Jenny says, her human levels of determination clearly showing in her eyes.

 

“I dare you to -hic- kiss Schrodinger right -hic- now!” Alphys says.

 

If you didn’t already have your blush, you’d be blushing heavily now. Your face is entirely red of embarrassment. Also Jenny is blushing heavily.

 

“Hey, are you two nerds gonna kiss or WHAT?!” Undyne shouts.

 

“I’m not drunk enough for this crap.” Jenny mumbles.

 

“And I’m not drunk period.” you pipe up.

 

“I’m not doing it.” Jenny says.

 

“Nor am I.” you say.

 

“Oh, I’m gonna make you. And I know what’ll make you.” Undyne says, grinning evilly.

 

There is nothing in this universe (or any other, mind you) that can make you. You and Jenny have agreed you’d never try anything like that, for while you were close friends, you were interested romantically. As you said, nothing can force your hand.

 

“We will watch lots and lots of ANIME!” Undyne declares.

 

Except anime. If you weren’t already naturally pale, you would pale completely.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” you hiss.

 

“Try me.” she challenges. You look at Jenny, who looks desperate. While she loves anime, you absolutely can’t stand it. And Jenny knows how… violent you can be about it. You sigh.

 

“Awww, stop being such a tsundere and just kiss!” Alphys says.

 

You look at Jenny, who looks back with a sign of resignation.

 

“Well, looks like we’ve got no choice.” you say. Jenny sighs.

 

“Let’s just get to the point.” you say. You lean in, and she leans in as well. Your lips meet.

 

It wasn’t a short kiss, but it wasn’t a long kiss either. A flash of light distracts you, and the two of you pull apart. You turn around and see Alphys, Sans and Undyne with their phones out, taking pictures. You sink to the ground disgracefully.

 

“Can someone just hand me buttercups? I don’t think I can live like this.” you cry out.

 

“Oh, this will just be perfect for my fanfiction!” Alphys squeals, apparently not as drunk as you thought she was.

 

“Were you pretending to be drunk this entire time?” you bemoan. Alphys shrugs.

 

“Not entirely.” she admits.

 

“Oh. In that case why do have a fanfiction? And what is it about?” you question.

 

Alphys blushes slightly. “I-it’s about you a-and Jenny… the two of you just look so _cute_ together.” she mumbles.

 

“And I know for a fact that when you first started working for me you had a slight crush on me.” you counter. Alphys instantly turns red and shaking.

 

Yes, revenge is sweet like chocolate.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night passes by without incidence. But little did you know you were being watched by someone else. A man with copper-brown hair and gray eyes, and some mysterious goop dripping from his skin.

 

“Heh, be seeing you soon, little brother.” the man mutters, before clicking a device that caused him to warp away, without any trace of his presence lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me comments if possible. Comments fuel my determination and motivation.


End file.
